Historia de un Viajero
by Nestor In
Summary: Natsu tiene un arrepentimiento muy grande, se culpa por no haber hecho nada. Ahora, se presenta casi la misma situación, y sin importarle otra cosa, decide lanzarse a lo desconocido. Donde todo termina para algunos, para otros inicia un nuevo viaje. Y esto le pasa a Natsu; llega a un mundo totalmente nuevo y donde la grandeza es su destino. Un crossover donde Natsu es el prota.
1. La Nube I: Sin arrepentimientos

El Rey, **La Nube Carmín** , El Caballero Escarlata y La Araña

Hola. Esta es la tercera historia que decidí publicar, la segunda era ID (que borré porque no tenía futuro, pero esta no será así). Este es un proyecto muy ambicioso, nunca he leído algo con este concepto (aunque no busqué muy bien en inglés), y por lo tanto será una historia larga. Aclaro de una vez, El Rey, La Nube Carmín, El Caballero Escarlata y La Araña son cuatro historias distintas y no guardan relación entre sí. Las iba a escribir en el mismo hilo, pero entonces surgió la pregunta: ¿Y cuándo terminara «Historia de un Rey» y así dar paso a «Historia de un Viajero»? Como aún no veo el fin de mi primera historia, decidí separar y crear otro _post._ Entonces mis historias quedarían así:

«Historia de un Rey (El Rey)».

«Historia de un Viajero (La Nube Carmín)»

«Historia de un Heredero (El Caballero Escarlata)»

«Historia de un Muerto (La Araña)»

¿Empezamos?

—Dialogo.

" _Pensamiento"_

«Técnica, titulo»

 **[** Cualquier cosa que se me ocurra poner **]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La Nube I: Sin arrepentimientos

Natsu regresó por la noche. Sin problema alguno ingresó al bosque y caminó casi en una oscuridad total, interrumpida únicamente por la luz plateada de la luna. No fue un problema, conocía el bosque como su palma de la mano y desde niño acostumbraba jugar por derredor. Natsu había estado fuera de Magnolia durante tres semanas y, aunque tenía algo más importante por hacer, entró a su casa. Tenía que recuperarse. No comió. En una esquina dejó la maleta que siempre cargaba y después se quitó la chaqueta. No se bañó.

" _Mañana…"_ pensó antes de tenderse en la cama. Mañana daría el informe de la misión, pero primero iría a visitar a Lissana y Happy. Su conciencia se sumergió en un rio embravecido de recuerdos; los recuerdos felices eran rápidamente sustituidos por los tristes, donde la culpa predominaba y torturaba su mente. Sudaba y se removía entre las sábanas, pero no despertó hasta después de que el sol saliera. —Hace tiempo que no tenía pesadillas —musitó para sí mismo. Afuera imperaban los sonidos de las aves y el de las ramas movidas por el viento. El entramado del techo le pareció interesante y durante algunos minutos se quedó absortó pensando en lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

" _Lo primero será levantarme, tomar un baño, comer algo y luego…"_. Respiró profundamente e hizo lo primero en su lista. Se desperezó y dio un vistazo rápido al lugar donde estaba. Su hogar no era un basurero, como muchos pensaban, aunque no estaba tan limpio como Lissana hubiese querido. _"Liss"._ Una sensación familiar lo invadió, era un vacío en el estómago. Sabía porque sucedía y también sabía que no importa cuánto comiera, ese vacío persistiría. Se dirigió al baño, a un par de metros de su cama.

Era un sitio común, sin nada ostentoso, baño, regadera y lavabo, además de un espejo. Claro, si se comparaba con otros baños, entonces este apenas si cumplía con las funciones básicas. Mientras se bañaba notó algo extraño, sus manos, brazos, pies y piernas, eran más grandes de lo que recordaba, gruesos y larguiruchos. Miró a su alrededor y no recordaba porque estaba ahí, entró en pánico, y sin importarle su estado, salió corriendo del lugar. Sin darse cuenta, podía moverse perfectamente por el sitio, justo antes de atravesar la puerta que lo llevaría al bosque, se quedó quieto con la mano en el pomo. Segundos después apoyó la frente contra la madera.

—Otra vez —musitó. Desde hace tiempo, no recordaba desde cuándo, tenía episodios de desvanecimiento. Olvidaba que había crecido, que ya no era el niño perdido en el bosque, que ahora era un mago de Fairy Tail. Eran breves lapsos de tiempo, y él no le daba importancia, siempre pensaba que en algún momento, así como aparecieron, terminarían. Pero ahora eran más frecuentes. En la última misión que completó se extravió del camino en tres ocasiones, todas ellas en busca de un dragón que ya no existía—. Después de ir con Liss y Happy, daré una vuelta donde la abuela.

Dio un largo y hondo suspiro y regresó al baño. Terminó lo que había dejado pendiente, se vistió y salió con dirección a Magnolia. Hoy llevaba un atuendo distinto al normal, sus pantalones eran negros y bombachos, playera blanca. Su cuello al descubierto, mostrando la cicatriz que llegaba hasta su mejilla. Su bufanda blanca en la cintura. A medida que avanzaba, la densidad del bosque disminuía y pronto se encontró en la entrada de la ciudad. La avenida ya estaba despierta, los comerciantes bullían de aquí para allá. Niños corrían con tal de obtener unos centavos.

Eventualmente amainó su congoja, y una sonrisa exigua se apoderó de su rostro. Mientras se dirigía a un encuentro furtivo con Lissana, saludaba cortésmente a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, hoy no era un día donde mostraba su brillo. Es mejor decir, que desde hace tiempo no era un día donde mostrará su brillo. No era aquel «Sol de las Hadas» que irradiaba poder, calor y felicidad a su paso, hoy era un sol tenue, cubierto por nubes grises. Todos lo dejaban ser.

Algunos asentían comprensivos. Esforzaban su memoria y recordaban. Negaban y mostraban expresiones compungidas. —A pesar de todo, tiene un corazón frágil —decían cuando creían que él ya no los escuchaba. Él compró un ramo de lirios blancos, otro de rosas blancas y un salmón rosa, para él no pasó desapercibido que sus flores lucían mejor que las demás, y que el pescado era el más fresco de todos, con una sonrisa trémula agradeció debidamente y se perfiló al lugar más silencioso y solemne de la ciudad.

Cruzó calles, dobló esquinas y saltó algunas bardas para ahorrar camino. Se quedó de pie justo enfrente de la Catedral de Kardia. Él no era creyente, ni profesaba alguna fe, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si allí adentro encontraría un alivio al dolor que lo consumía. Negó. Emprendió el camino y dio un rodeo por el edificio y se adentró hasta pasar un arco de mármol. El Jardín de Kardia estaba adornado por bellas flores de diversos colores y formas distintas, a pesar de la heterogeneidad todo mantenía un orden.

Natsu caminó y caminó, con pasos pesados, navegando entre las hileras de lápidas. Se dio cuenta que no era el único en este lugar, lastimosamente, siempre había más de alguno visitando a sus seres queridos o un séquito llorando la pérdida. Y él desde hace un par de años se unió al primer grupo. Sonrió amargamente. Llegó hasta su destino. Se sentó y con suma delicadeza colocó las rosas y lirios sobre la lápida, no cualquier lápida. Sus yemas acariciaron las letras cinceladas en el mármol y no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera escurriera por su mejilla.

—Liss —farfulló con voz débil y cansada. Allí yacía su mejor amiga, madre de su hijo y su autoproclamada esposa. La garganta y su boca se resecaron, y salivó un poco para luego tragar y así soltar las demás palabras—. Happy. He vuelto de mi misión. —Al lado de Lissana descansaba su hijo, amigo y confidente

Hizo lo posible para recomponerse, aguantó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y armó una sonrisa. Colocó el salmón rosa sobre la tumba de Happy, y estuvo en silencio. Observando las lápidas y al mismo tiempo viendo más allá, como si pudiera verlos. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones, juraría verlos sonreír. Que ellos sonreían y carcajeaban cuando él les comentaba sus anécdotas divertidas. Salió de su estupor y se puso a charlar. Desde ese momento fue más fácil mantener la sonrisa. Les habló de cómo le fue en la misión, a las personas que conoció y cómo les ayudó, mencionó que en esta ocasión no destruyó ningún edificio importante, que ahora pensaba antes de lanzarse al fragor de la batalla. Que aún aborrecía los transportes y por eso prefirió regresar a pie. Que los extrañaba, que siempre pensaba en ellos… y que, muy en el fondo, esperaba unírseles pronto. Aunque eso ultimo no lo dijo, sólo lo pensó.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _ **En el edificio de Fairy Tail**_

Mirajane miró el reloj que estaba cerca de la barra. —Ya es hora —murmuró. Dejó el trapo que empleaba para limpiar y secar los vasos y con una seña llamó a Kinana—. Kinana hazte cargo. Sólo falta inventariar las reservas que tenemos, ya por esta hora casi nadie se aparece para comer. Si alguien sale en una misión, apunta los datos más relevantes…

Mirajane calló, llevaba diciéndole las mismas cosas cada viernes, desde hace un año. Sonrió en modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes Mira, me hare cargo de cumplir con todo lo que hace falta —la pelimorada aceptó gustosa, a esta hora era menos el flujo de magos en el gremio y no le supondría ningún problema hacerse cargo de los que vinieran— Cuídate y buen viaje.

Mira se despidió con un gesto y emprendió el camino a su casa. Esta era su rutina de cada viernes, desde hace ya dos años, atendía el gremio hasta después del almuerzo y luego demudaba su estado alegre a uno solemne y de luto. Una hora después, estaba donde horas antes estuvo Natsu. Lucía un vestido similar al que siempre llevaba, sólo que en color negro y blanco. Un moño negro amarraba su cabello, y a pesar de no tener maquillaje, lucia hermosa. En sus manos, cubiertas por dos guantes blancos y largos, llevaba una cesta de mimbre. Ella sí entró en la Catedral de Kardia. Ofreció una plegaria frente al altar del Sumo Sacerdote, pidiendo por sus amigos y dando gracias por la salud. Después sacó una veladora y la encendió para después volver a orar. Luego depositó algunas monedas como ofrenda y se encaminó al Jardín de Kardia.

—Hermana —Elfman la esperaba, apoyado contra el arco de mármol, con los ojos cerrados. El musculoso, al igual que su hermana, vestía un traje donde el negro predominaba. También llevaba una botella de licor y algunas flores blancas.

Mirajane no lo reprendió, cada uno tenía su forma de honrar la memoria de Lissana, y él prefería beber en silencio. Y sólo en esta ocasión ella también bebía un par de tragos y así aminoraba el dolor. —Elf, ¿cómo te fue?

Mientras se paseaban por el laberinto de lapidas y mausoleos, conversaron del éxito que tuvo Elfman en el trabajo que realizó para el Consejo Mágico y su posible inclusión como Capitán de Escuadrón, las implicaciones que traía ese puesto y que lo iba a pensar profundamente antes de dar una respuesta. Ya cuando estaban relativamente cerca vieron al pelirrosa sentado frente a las tumbas de Lissana y Happy. Ellos nunca antes lo habían visto así, ni siquiera cuando hicieron el sepelio. Algunos retazos del discurso llegaron a sus oídos y quedaron marcados profundamente; entre el tono alegre se mezclaba perfectamente la tristeza y el dolor, no dudaban que él estuvieran llorando.

Mirajane dudó un segundo, antes de que Elfman con una mirada le indicara que continuara. La amistad que ellos tuvieron murió cuando Natsu recibió la infausta noticia. Ese día Natsu desapareció y volvió un mes después, totalmente cambiado. Y desde entonces se distanciaron enormemente. Sí, claro que conversaban, pero era por meros formalismos. Ella se ocupaba de la gestión de las misiones y él de entregar el informe.

Elfman infló el tórax y borró la distancia que los separaba, Mira quiso detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su hermano se sentó de sopetón e interrumpió el monólogo del pelirrosa. Éste observó a los hermanos y comprendió que ya era hora de marcharse. Juntó las manos y realizó un _Namas._ **[** Oración budista **]**

—A Lissana no le gustaría vernos actuar así —dijo Elfman, antes de que él se retirara, mientras destapaba la botella y bebía un largo trago—. No somos unos extraños.

Natsu tragó secamente. Sin duda alguna sólo los que la conocieron podían afirmar eso. Estuvo en silencio mientras Mirajane se sentaba al otro lado, quedando él en medio. —Ni a Happy —agregó ella. Los hermanos juntaron las manos, justo sobre el corazón y rezaron en silencio. Natsu se quedó sin salida. Y recordó el tiempo que pasaron los cinco juntos: Mirajane la peleonera, Elfman el llorón, él siendo un busca pleitos, Happy sacando ventaja de la situación y Lissana… ella era la mediadora, la que los mantenía juntos. La niña que lo hizo sonreír en los tiempos más tristes.

Mirajane se limpió algunas lágrimas. Encendió incienso. Y después sacó de su bolsa unos aperitivos. —Toma —ofreció con una sonrisa débil. Pasó otra porción a su hermano. Natsu pronunció un «gracias» quedo y casi silencioso. Miró el alimento y recordó que estos le gustaban a Lissana—. Eran sus preferidos. .

Asintió y degustó, lentamente, el rio de sensaciones. Lissana era la que preparaba los alimentos para ellos, fue una gran cocinera. Y no pudo evitar compararlas y entender que por algo eran hermanas. Elfman le pasó un vaso lleno de licor, con el simple aroma se dio cuenta que era sidra. Las murallas que había erigido en su corazón comenzaban a temblar.

—¿Nos odias? —Su voz sonó insegura.

La pregunta de Mirajane lo desubicó —Por supuesto que no —respondió sin dudar. Comprendió que estos años alejándose crearon un malentendido entre ellos, él nunca los culpó por lo sucedido, más bien se sentía culpable—. No sé qué te ha llevado a pensar así, pero no los odio. Me odio a mí. —Mirajane lo vio sorprendida, y antes de preguntar Natsu prosiguió—. Odio no haberlos acompañado...

Dejó de hablar y con vergüenza escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Él no era así, y los hermanos se sorprendieron de sobremanera, no sabían que hacer y después de escuchar sus sollozos, también sintieron las ganas de llorar amargamente. No importa lo que dijeran los demás, el tiempo no aliviaba el dolor, y la muerte de Lissana aún la recordaban como si hubiese sido ayer.

—El día antes que partieran —la voz de Natsu sonaba débil y dolorosa, él no entendió que lo llevó a liberar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba matándolo, pero aún así continuó—. Aún lo recuerdo…

••••

Él y Happy pescaban en la orilla del río que atraviesa Magnolia, cuando Lissana se les unió. Natsu la había percibido antes, su nariz captó el inconfundible aroma a rosas traído por el viento. Con una palmadita al suelo, la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ella aceptó complacida. Los tres se sumieron en un silencio reconfortante, interrumpido únicamente por el silbido del viento otoñal entre las ramas y el correr del agua. La jovencita que pronto pasaría a ser mujer, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

—Natsu acompáñanos a esta misión, es peligrosa y nos hace falta una mano —pronunció después de un silencio prolongado. Lissana lo miró expectante. Era tarde ese día y pronto iría de misión con sus hermanos, pero un presentimiento la llevó a pedirle ayuda al pelirrosa. Happy volaba por derredor, tratando de capturar las hojas, antes de que estas tocaran el suelo.

Natsu negó rotundamente. —Mañana pelearé con Erza —su mirada demostró determinación—, esta vez de seguro que le ganaré.

Lissana suspiró dándose por vencida, tratar con Natsu era como tratar con un niño caprichoso. Cuando él se mentalizaba era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero hizo un último intento. —Si nos acompañas, te cocinaré un jugoso filete.

A Natsu se le hizo agua la boca. Y avergonzado se limpió la saliva que se escurría. Después agitó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Ella suspiró dolida. Estuvieron un tiempo más hasta que Natsu logró pescar tres presas decentes. —¡Bien, con esto tendremos para la cena!

Lissana repentinamente fue apresada en la calurosa celebración de Natsu, él siempre era así, espontaneo e impredecible. Ella, guiada por el momento, volvió a pedirle que la acompañara. Natsu la separó, y sin tacto alguno, negó bruscamente.

—¡Acaso no entiendes, esta pelea es importante para mí. Le ganaré a Erza de una vez por todas!

Ella lo miró sorprendida y triste, dolida. Él todavía era un inmaduro, que no sabía el poder de las palabras. Volteó el rostro para que él no la viera llorar. —Te deseo suerte —musitó con voz queda—. Happy vámonos.

El felino fulminó con la mirada a Natsu, y después siguió a la albina. Éste alzó los hombros y se fue a casa.

••••

—… cuando me di cuenta de mi error fue muy tarde. Ni siquiera gané la pelea —suspiró con pesadez, aún estaba con la cabeza hundida —. Y cuando decidí disculparme… ellos nunca regresaron.

Los hermanos escucharon atentamente. Sin interrumpirlo. Elfman bebía lentamente de la botella, dejando que el licor quemará las ganas de golpearlo. _"Sí, las cosas pudieron ser distintas…"._ El licor se volvió amargo, más de la cuenta, pero siguió bebiendo.

Mirajane demudó su semblante. Se reflejaba pura tristeza y consternación. Ella superó el dolor de perderla con la ayuda de Elfman, pero él… _"No hubo nadie que lo apoyara"_. Ella comprendió porque el cambio súbito de Natsu, desde ese día él dejó de buscar pelea, ni siquiera Gray logró sonsacarle una lucha. Él se sumió en el dolor y maduró, aunque por el medio incorrecto. Mirajane derramó lágrimas de dolor y no pudo evitar reprenderse a sí misma. _"Que ciega fui, él estaba cerca y no pude ver que su sonrisa era falsa…que sufría mucho más que nosotros"._ Lo atrajo contra sí, permitiendo que la cara de Natsu se pegue contra sus pechos, y le acarició la espalda dejando que él se desahogara. Lo trató como lo haría una madre con su hijo lastimado. Durante algunos minutos el pelirrosa descargó todo el dolor que había acumulado.

Elfman resopló por la nariz cuando Natsu ya lucía más tranquilo. —Eres estúpido —declaró con un tono fuerte, Natsu en silencio aceptó el insulto, el Strauss prosiguió—. Sí, eres estúpido por seguir culpándote. Y lo eres aún más al manchar la memoria de Lissana, ella te quería mucho y no le gustaría verte así. Y mucho menos a Happy, siempre fuiste su ídolo, su figura paterna. —Elfman dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente, según él, llorar era de hombres. A pesar de todo, aún tenía esa fibra sensible.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca antes se había parado a pensar de esa manera. Fue como si la venda que llevaba hubiera desaparecido, ahora veía una nueva luz. Elfman tenía razón, Lissana y Happy jamás hubiesen querido verlo así. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el peso en el corazón disminuyera. Murmuró un «Gracias» de corazón. Y aunque le costará, cambiaría y proseguiría por el camino que estaba labrando.

El tiempo siguió avanzando, y ellos tres trataron de enmendar los malentendidos y limar asperezas. No los odiaba, ellos tampoco le guardaban rencor. Ofrecieron las últimas plegarias y se retiraron del recinto de las almas. Los tres charlaron sobre sus vidas, hasta que cada quien tomó su propio camino. Ya cuando el sol pintaba tonos naranjas y azules en el firmamento, Natsu regresó al bosque. —Mañana informare al viejo —se dijo a sí mismo.

• **·.·** **´¯`·.·•**  
 **ღ**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Antes de llegar a su casa, emprendió la búsqueda de Igneel. Estaba oscuro pero eso no fue un problema. Él corrió gritando el nombre del dragón, moviéndose ágilmente entre los árboles y sorteando las raíces que sobresalían además de las ramas más bajas. Avanzó por el bosque, se perdió, dio vueltas enteras y siguió avanzando sin detenerse a pensar en porque su cuerpo era tan grande o siquiera darse cuenta que su voz no era la de un niño.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _ **Al siguiente día, en el gremio…**_

El ambiente era igual de festivo que siempre. Laxus observaba todo el barullo desde el segundo piso, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se tomaba un trago de coñac. Makarov estaba a su lado, sentado sobre la baranda, sonreía afable. Abajo, Mirajane, Kinana y otras chicas se hacían cargo de atender a los comensales. Ellas sonreían cálidamente mientras se deslizaban, esquivando los objetos voladores, entre las mesas y repartían felicidad por doquier. En una de esas mesas estaba el equipo de Erza, además de ella, los otros miembros eran Gray y Lucy.

—No quiero más misiones difíciles —Lucy comentó con pesadez mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Gray—. Tuve suficiente con la última.

Él hizo a un lado su helado. —Eso pasa porque estabas con la mente en las nubes —dijo con cierto tono recriminador—, todo por un tipejo que se cruzó en tu camino.

Ella se ruborizó, había verdad en las palabras del hombre. —Pu-puede ser, pero quien eres para andar celándome. Además, tú andabas con una golfa.

Gray apretó los dientes, y antes de que replicara, la mirada gélida de Erza los calló. Ella siguió degustando su postre. Como líder del equipo no podía permitir que hubiera conflictos, pero su tarea se estaba complicando. Entre Gray y Lucy existía cierta atracción, pero ninguno quería reconocerlo. En la misión Gray anduvo flirteando y Lucy no se quedó atrás. La pelirroja sonrió cuando ellos volvieron a empezar a reñir, aunque no lo aparentara, le divertía verlos pelear. Se terminó su pastel y se fue en busca de más.

—Hola Erza.

—¿Qué tal Mira?

—Bien Erza, y por tu sonrisa me atrevo a decir que te has divertido.

Erza asintió. —Sí, ha sido divertido. ¿Podrías prepararme otra porción?

Mirajane recibió el plato de Erza y lo colocó en su respectivo lugar. Se fue en busca de más, y después regresó con dos porciones. —¿Te apetece algo de compañía?

—Por supuesto.

Las dos tomaron asiento en la barra y se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas diarias. Mirajane le relató algunos pormenores del tejemaneje del gremio, mientras Erza le decía lo divertido que era realizar misiones con su nuevo equipo. Inevitablemente la conversación fluyó hasta el tema de Natsu.

Erza abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida. —Entiendo —suspiró con pesadez. Ahora comprendía la razón del cambio abrupto del pelirrosa. Y también se sintió culpable de no haber estado para él cuando más necesitaba ayuda—. Siempre pensé que él sólo había madurado, que eso era lo mejor y nunca me di cuenta de nada más.

Las dos quedaron en silencio, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Cavilaron profundamente lo que podían hacer por ayudar al pelirrosa, y sin intercambiar palabras, llegaron a un acuerdo. —Hacer que Natsu vuelva a ser el de antes —Mirajane susurró, asegurándose que nadie más que ellas supieran el secreto. Cualquiera con tres dedos de frente, principalmente Makarov y el Consejo de Era, se opondrían a tal barbaridad. Regresar a Natsu a su estado destructivo y buscapleitos era un dolor para el bolsillo del gremio, de la ciudad, y del Consejo.

Ese día, todos los que estaban presentes se aterrorizaron al verlas cuchichear entre risitas, más de alguno tragó sonoramente. Ellos sabían que nada bueno presagiaba esta unión. Y, con todo el decoro posible, se retiraron del lugar, dejando que los más valientes enfrentarán el apocalipsis. Makarov, sabiamente, decidió no interferir. «Cosas de chicas» le dijo a Laxus.

Erza sacó unos papelitos que tenía resguardados entre su escote. —Supongo que esto servirá para nuestro propósito —sobre la mesa colocó las entradas de cortesía para Akane Resort. Esto fue parte de la recompensa—. Vencen mañana, así que será mejor encontrarlo.

Mirajane lo pensó un minuto. —No creo que sea necesario, él regresó ayer y aún no ha entregado el reporte de la misión. No creo que tarde en venir. Y creo que con esto quedará satisfecho, ¿a quienes más invitamos?

—A Gray y Lucy, de pasada le echamos una mano para que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Mirajane sonrió con complicidad mientras de reojo observaba la discusión de la parejita. —Me parece esplendido, aunque no creo que funcione. Los dos son bien testarudos.

—Tal para cual —bebió algo de té y prosiguió—. Ya que vamos a la playa, deberíamos pensar en algunos juegos. ¿Qué te parece el de Golpea la Sandía?

—Esplendido, también podemos jugar voleibol y realizar competencias de nado.

Erza asintió varias veces en total acuerdo. —Sí, también podemos hacer un juego de verdad o reto.

Mirajane comprendió lo que Erza planeaba y aplaudió ligeramente. —Con esto, está garantizado que Gray y Lucy comiencen a salir.

Siguieron ideando más actividades orientadas a la competitividad, con el firme propósito de recuperar al antiguo Natsu o demostrarle que había más cosas que sólo misiones. Incluso sopesaron ser más drásticas y recurrir a algo más picante, haciendo que Natsu les aplicará el bronceador, o que durmiera en sus regazos, o que tomara fotos de ellas en poses sexys. Aunque también creían que con Natsu no funcionarían esas cosas pero no perdían nada con intentar.

—Bueno Erza, tengo trabajo por hacer —se despidió de Erza y acudió en ayuda de la pelimorada. Ya era mediodía y los comensales comenzaban a fluir como un río furioso—. Nos vemos al rato.

Erza se quedó terminando lo último de su postre, meditaba y se reprendía por no haber hecho nada, por no notar la falsedad de las sonrisas, por no percatarse que el fuego en su mirada se apagaba, por… —Ser una buena para nada —musitó para sí.

No era la única. Todos en el gremio le dieron espacio para que asimilara su dolor, creyeron que él era capaz de superar cualquier cosa. Que la gran sonrisa era natural, que él era el «Sol de las Hadas» y que nada lo oscurecería. Que su luz menguante era sólo una señal de madurez. Y lo había sido, en cierta medida, dejó de pelear y de destruir todo a su paso, paulatinamente, mientras los demás formaban grupos, él se unía a cualquiera. De esa manera Natsu no formó un equipo propio, se volvió un miembro comunal, que cualquiera con necesidad podía emplear y él satisfechamente acudía en la ayuda de cualquiera. Nadie lo sabía, pero Natsu se prometió no dejar a nadie de lado, prestar una mano sin importar las circunstancias, sin preocuparse por sí mismo.

Ese día Natsu no llegó al gremio. Erza fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontró, y al siguiente día tampoco lo encontró. Mirajane y ella asumieron que en algún momento había vuelto a salir de la ciudad, pero como estaban sobre el tiempo no le preguntaron a Makarov por sí Natsu ya había dado el reporte o algo parecido. Los cuatro se encaminaron a Akane Resort.

—Ya pensaremos en algo nuevo.

—Aunque debamos amarrarlo, la próxima no se escapa —sentenció Erza, causando que Gray compadeciera de su otrora rival.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _ **En lo alto de un acantilado…**_

El sol ya se encontraba a un cuarto para terminar su recorrido cuando Natsu volvió a ser el mismo. Estaba acostado sobre varias rocas en una posición incómoda, colocó la mano al frente para evitar la molesta luz solar y siguió sin ponerse de pie. —Vaya, pero que novedad —su tono era desdeñoso, desdén hacia sí mismo—. Otra vez en un lugar desconocido.

Aún acostado analizó lo que había sucedido. Después de despedirse de Mirajane y Elfman emprendió el camino a casa, pero antes de llegar sintió un dolor garrafal en la sien derecha. El dolor fue tal que se encorvó y profirió un alarido agónico. Lastimosamente nadie fue capaz de escucharlo. Fue una sensación terrible y de ahí todo se volvió oscuridad, despertaba aletargado y embotado, se movía pero no tenía control de su cuerpo. Miraba vagamente todo como si fuera otra persona. En ese estado recorrió bosques, laderas, cruzó ríos y subió montañas. Suspiró con pesadez. —Realmente debo ir con Polyushka —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando pensó en el regaño que recibiría por no llegar antes—. Tsk. Esto es malo, la abuela se pondrá como loca.

Antes de ponerse de pie su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ya no era a causa del miedo, era algo desconocido y que lo conmocionó enormemente. Se agazapó sobre la superficie rocosa mientras los temblores disminuían. Sus manos y pies no le respondieron hasta después de varios minutos. Su rostro se tiñó de pánico porque comprendió la magnitud del mal que lo aquejaba. _"¡Debo volver a casa!"._ A paso trémulo comenzó el viaje de regreso. —No sé cómo mierdas llegue hasta acá —si estuviera en buen estado se lanzaría desde lo alto del acantilado y se las arreglaría para tocar piso sano y salvo, pero ahora sería muy estúpido cometer una locura. A medida que descendía, su cuerpo recuperó fuerza y en poco tiempo estuvo en el suelo.

No tan lejos, pasando la espesura del bosque tropical, Natsu escuchó el sonido de gaviotas y el olor a agua salada. El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando él llegó a la playa, se quedó, por un momento, pasmado por la vista maravillosa. Y después desconcertado, ya que no conocía este lugar. Vio a la derecha y no había nada, después miró a la izquierda y a lo lejos pudo divisar una estructura con muchas luces. No le hizo falta ser un genio para decidir cuál camino debía tomar. Sin saberlo, se dirigía a Akane Resort.

Con los brazos detrás de la nuca caminó tranquilamente. Su cuerpo se había recuperado, y aunque en cualquier momento podía darle un ataque, relajó su mente. Su ropa se encontraba sucia y rota en algunas partes. A medida que se acercaba al edificio, pudo percibir retazos de conversaciones llenas de pánico y miedo. Aceleró el paso.

 _ **Tiempo antes en Akane Resort…**_

El equipo de Erza más Mirajane llegaron antes del mediodía a la playa, tal como estaba previsto, cumplieron con los juegos que se propusieron: Voleibol, golpear la sandía, nadar, almorzar, tomar el sol. No hace falta decir, que tanta belleza llamó la atención masculina. Muchos quisieron cortejarlas, pero Gray fulminó a los valientes que se atrevieron a ir tras Lucy, de paso espantó a los pretendientes de Mirajane y Erza.

Los cuatro caminaban de regreso a las habitaciones que tenían. Tenían la piel tostada y sólo Erza y Mirajane sonreían cándidamente.

—Entonces, ¿después de cenar? —susurró Mirajane.

—No, que sea después de jugar un poco.

Mirajane negó. Conocía la debilidad de Erza con las apuestas y temía que la noche se alargara y no pudieran emparejar al par de testarudos que venían riñendo detrás de ellas. La pareja dispareja volvía a discutir por lo acontecido en la tarde. Gray cansado de la discusión, soltó la lengua:

—¡Joder, es que no entiendes! ¡Me gustas! ¡Y no me gusta que un infeliz ponga los ojos en ti!

Las mujeres se congelaron en el acto, y eso que Gray no había usado su magia, Erza y Mirajane voltearon a verlos, muy lentamente. Las dos vieron a un Gray sonrojado y a una Lucy anonadada, que después pasó a ruborizarse. Antes de que Mirajane hiciera o dijera algo, fue arrastrada por Erza hasta otra parte. —Er-Erza —trató de quejarse.

—No, ese era nuestro propósito y ahora que se ha cumplido sin que hiciéramos algo, es mejor dejar que ellos resuelvan sus cosas —dijo antes de doblar una esquina.

—¿Un poquito?

Erza bufó. —Sólo un poco.

Mirajane sonrió radiante. —Sipi~ —Erza se sonrojó brevemente ante la pureza de la albina, aunque «La Demonio» pensará otra cosa. _"No hay manera en que me pierda esto, estoy segura que podré sacar algo bueno"._ Las dos se quedaron escuchando a hurtadillas lo que pasaba a unas cuantas puertas.

— _¿L-l-lo que di-dijiste es cier-to?_

— _Cl-claro que … bueno… sí._

— _Pe-pero… tú…_

— _Es_ —respiró para serenarse—. _Es la primera vez que siento algo así… y no puedo expresarlo bien._

Erza tuvo que taparle la boca a Mirajane para que ella no lanzara un gritito de niña.

— _Pensé que me odiabas._

— _De ningún modo… solo soy un poco idiota._

—¿Solo un poco? —Dijo Mirajane a Erza, mientras las dos recordaban los intentos fallidos del hombre por hacerse notar ante la rubia. Que terminaban en discusiones y alegatos, donde el mayor culpable era él.

—Shh~.

 _Lucy soltó una risita burlona._ — _Bueno~ también me gustas._

Mirajane tapó la boca de Erza, mientras la pelirroja sellaba sus labios, y así ninguna de las dos soltó el gritito típico de las _fangirl_. _"¡Al fin, ya era hora!"._ Ellas eran como cualquier mujer, amaban los dramas y cualquier cosa relacionada con amoríos. Miraron muy atentamente lo que estaba por venir. Segundos después las dos se desmayaron por la emoción. Gray y Lucy, en el pasillo iluminado tenuemente, se dieron el primer beso.

El sonido de dos cuerpos al caer llamó la atención de la pareja, y rompió el momento romántico que tenían.

 _ **Tres mujeres ya estaban de vuelta en el cuarto del hotel.**_

—Mooo~ No puedo creer que estuviera viendo todo, ¿acaso no saben lo que es la privacidad? —Toda la dureza de sus palabras perdían fuerza con la sonrisa que tenía—. ¡No es cosa de risa!

—Duuuhh, estábamos en un pasillo, como quieres privacidad.

—Vamos, Lucy. Para nadie es un secreto que los dos se gustaban, sólo ustedes no se daban cuenta.

Lucy se sonrojó ante las palabras de Erza y de Mirajane.

Erza bajó de la cama. —Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. ¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —Lucy se sintió intimidada ante la mirada profunda de la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo fue el beso? —Añadió Mirajane, flanqueando a la pelirroja. La rubia sintió un escalofrío, frente a ella estaban las magas más fuertes del gremio. Lucy se puso más colorada que antes, y torpemente trató de evadir el tema.

—N-n-no sé de qué hablas.

Las dos mujeres siguieron molestando y avergonzando a la rubia, haciendo comentarios con doble sentido. Así era una conversación entre mujeres cuando nadie las veía. Pronto las tres estuvieron listas para ir al casino y divertirse un poco. _"Aún sigo creyendo que es mala idea"_ pensó brevemente Mirajane al ver la emoción de la pelirroja, aunque trataba de disimular.

—¡Bienvenidas! —Un hombre bien vestido les dio la bienvenida a Erza y Mirajane, no más pasaron la puerta doble y entraron al casino de Akane Resort—. ¿A tan bellas damas que les gustaría jugar?

—No es necesario —Erza cortésmente declinó los servicios del acompañante—. ¿Tú que crees, Blackjack o Póker?

—Erza, ¿puedo, sólo será un ratito?

—No, no irás a espiarlos, es mejor que tengan un poco de privacidad.

Mirajane estaba fuertemente agarrada por Erza, la albina quería ir a espiar a la pareja que, con diferentes escusas, no las acompañaron a jugar. Erza se decidió por la Ruleta, así no se le escaparía la albina. Sin más se llevó a una dramática albina. —¡Nooo~!

Media hora después Erza llevaba una cuantiosa cantidad como ganancia. Y estaba tan entusiasmada en el juego que olvidó a su prisionera. —¡Doble! —dijo colocando una montañita de fichas al número siete rojo. El suspenso precedió a la bolita que comenzó a girar libremente, después de que cayó en su número. Todos los espectadores profirieron un gritillo jubiloso. Todos estaban tan ensimismados que no notaron el gas que se arrastraba por el suelo hasta que uno a uno fueron cayendo. Erza espabiló.

—¡Invocación: Anillo del Cielo! —Las espadas que conforman la armadura comenzarán a rotar, haciendo el intento de despejar el gas de la zona. Ella cayó sobre su rodilla, pero aún permanecía consciente—. ¡Ustedes! —Masculló con incredulidad, antes de que la pudieran atacar y someter, hizo acopio de fuerza y se defendió. Con el canto de la hoja paró el golpe de Simón, mientras con otra desviaba las balas de Wally. Dobló el cuerpo y esquivó el ataque de Milliana. Pero con sus sentidos aletargados no fueron suficientes para esquivar otro ataque de Simón. Aun así no cayó, no por nada era la maga más temida del gremio. Devolvió el golpe, mandando al grandulón contra una mesa, esquivó otra serie de golpes.

Los atacantes no perdieron tiempo en diálogos o discursos que explicaran el motivo del ataque, aunque el objetivo era más que obvio, y tampoco intercambiaron saludos o algo parecido. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Se concentraron en el combate, aunque todos ellos pensaban lo mismo de la pelirroja. _"¡No es humana!"._ El gas somnífero parecía no surtir efecto, pero el ajetreo aceleró el proceso.

Antes de ser capturada por completo, la pelirroja destruyó parte del edificio. Esto causaría pavor y advertiría a sus compañeros de lo que estaba pasando. Segundos después todo se volvió oscuridad para Erza.

—Vaya, ni con todas las preparaciones pudimos capturarla fácilmente —Wally soltó un suspiro resignado, se acomodó el sombrero y siguió a los demás. Simón llevaba sobre su hombro a la pelirroja—. Tal vez esto ayude.

Después de que ellos salieron, irónicamente, por la puerta que Erza creó. La habitación empezó a ser rodeada de muros hechos por bloques. Los muros les darían unos valiosos minutos. Y así fue, los otros tres magos tuvieron que romper los muros, que no eran nada frágiles, y después despertar a alguno de los afectados. Comprender que ni uno solo sabía lo que hacía sucedido. Y también entendieron que Erza ya no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Lucy acudió a la pensativa Mirajane, después de explicar brevemente al encargado lo que estaba pasando y ordenar lo que se debía hacer para tratar con los que aún seguían afectados por el somnífero—. No encontré ningún rastro de Erza o sus captores.

—Lo primero es avisar al gremio —sacó una lacrima y mientras esperaba le ordenó a Gray que saliera y buscará desde el cielo para ver si encontraba algo—. Maestro.

—¿Qué sucede Mira? —Respondió somnoliento.

—Atacaron Akane Resort y Erza ha desaparecido.

Antes de que Mirajane siguiera explicando, Gray regresó del exterior, el mago había creado una torre y desde lo alto, con una especie de telescopio, buscó afanosamente algo sospechoso. —Mira, Lucy. Ya localice a Erza, un grupo de seis se dirige por el mar hasta el Este. Nos llevan algo de ventaja pero no será difícil alcanzarlos.

—Iremos tras ellos.

—Está bien, llegaré lo más rápido que pueda. Tengan cuidado —Makarov a través de la esfera de comunicación ya estaba completamente despierto. Él cortó la comunicación y, sin duda alguna, convocó a los miembros que estaban en la ciudad y después partió con el firme propósito de castigar a los incautos que se atrevieron a lastimar a sus hijos.

Antes de que Mirajane y compañía salieran del lugar, ella le indicó al encargado que si algún mago de Fairy Tail llegaba que le dijera hacia donde iban ellos y lo que había pasado. Los tres partieron, llevaban tiempo perdido pero con la velocidad que empleaban no tardarían en arribar hasta la, hasta entonces desconocida, Torre del Paraíso.

Natsu llegó hasta Akane Resort y como el ambiente estaba ajetreado, aparte de su apariencia desordenada, nadie le prestaba atención. Se rascó la cabellera. —Tal vez lo mejor sea ir a otro lugar —antes de salir lo pensó mejor. ¿Dónde encontraría otro lugar habitado? ¿Y si estaba yendo en dirección contraria al gremio?—. Mejor lo intento otra vez.

—¿Discul-

—Shu, shu. Aquí no tenemos tiempo para vagabundos, ve y sigue tu camino.

Natsu tensó el rostro y sólo porque era mujer no la golpeo, si no bien que lo hubiese hecho por la respuesta abusiva que recibió. —¡Sólo quiero saber en qué dirección está Fairy Tail!

La mujer estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo otra vez, pero a la sola mención del nombre del gremio más fuerte su rostro palideció. Hace unos minutos todos los empleados recibieron instrucciones de responder cualquier pregunta de los magos de Fairy Tail. Con la mirada y con un nudo en la garganta escaneó al joven en busca de la insignia. La encontró y empezó a sudar. —¡Lo-lo-lo siento muchísimo!

Natsu se extrañó por el cambio brusco de la mujer, antes de que pudiera interrumpirla. Ella continuó.

—Sus compañeros se fueron en dirección Este, persiguiendo a los secuestradores. Hace media hora que salieron y-y-y-

—Un momento —la tomó de los hombros—. Tranquilízate y explica bien que le sucedió a mis compañeros.

Ella respiró profundamente. —La señorita Erza fue secuestrada en el casino del hotel, entonces, la señorita Mirajane y la señorita Lucy, junto al joven Gray, salieron en persecución de los secuestradores. Por mar abierto en dirección Este, hasta una isla lejos de aquí. Más o menos hace media hora. Ya llamamos a los Caballeros de la Runa y estamos preparados para recibir a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Natsu abrió los ojos. —Guíame al casino —ordenó, todo era para cerciorarse de que sí realmente había ocurrido lo que le decían. _"Maldición, realmente es verdad"_ confirmó como verdadero todo lo que ella le dijo. Detectó el inconfundible aroma de la droga para dormir, y las presencias de sus compañeros—. Gracias —masculló antes de salir del lugar. _"¡El rastro se está debilitando!"_

Natsu se quitó el resto que quedaba de su chaleco y se preparó para utilizar su magia. Hace tiempo aprendió a volar, empleando su magia en los pies para impulsarse y en la espalda para mantener el control. Antes de que pudiera concentrarse y salir en busca de sus amigos, el dolor lo sacudió. Fue breve, pero sumamente fuerte. Tanto que Natsu quedó sobre sus rodillas y jadeando intensamente. Su vista se volvió doble y el suelo parecía doblarse.

—No ahora —la impotencia lo aterró. Su cuerpo le fallaba en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Mientras apretaba los dientes se puso de pie—. No, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

Sabía que Erza era fuerte, que Mirajane también, y que Gray no sería vencido con facilidad, no conocía mucho a Lucy pero no la consideraba un estorbo, pero de esa manera pensó cuando los hermanos Strauss fueron en esa fatídica misión. Una parte de su mente le indicaba que en su condición sólo sería un estorbo, pero la voz de su corazón le dictaba que era mejor cerciorarse que todos estuvieran bien.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba, se impulsó y unas hermosas alas carmesíes hechas de fuego surgieron de su espalda. _"No perderé a nadie más, me importa una mierda si quedó mal. Pero no dejaré que ninguno de mis amigos vuelva a morir_ —surcó el cielo nocturno, tal como lo haría una estrella fugaz. Estaba decidido, sin importarle su propia vida, se lanzó a lo desconocido— _¡Sin arrepentimientos!"._

 _¿Qué le deparara a Natsu en la Torre del Paraíso?_

 _¿Qué tan grave es la enfermedad del pelirrosa?_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Bueno, de esta manera termina el primer capítulo de esta historia. Explicaré algunas cosas: este Natsu es del tipo emo porque Happy no estuvo con él. Es tal como dijo Mira, Natsu afrontó una doble perdida solo y sin ningún amparo; la amistad con Gray era una de rivalidad, y nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que su rival lo viera llorar; casi lo mismo se puede decir con Erza. Y sí, está enfermo. No, no es un despertar de END o algo parecido.

Hice esto algo diferente al canon, ya que ahí, Natsu intentó convencer a Lissana de que lo dejará acompañarla, pero ella no quiso. Y, siempre me gusta hacer las cosas diferentes. Quisiera decirles que tengo un par de capítulos escritos, pero no es así, lo único que puedo asegurar es que la idea está bien definida. Y, tal vez para el tercer capítulo comprendan que rumbo tomara todo esto.

Gracias por leer, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber opinan por medio de un review. Y para motivarlos les dejó un adelanto del siguiente episodio:

La Nube II: Fin de la aventura

Natsu luchaba intensamente, como si no hubiera mañana, contra Jellal. A lo lejos escuchaba los sollozos de Erza, ella lloraba por el amigo muerto, ese amigo que la arrastró a toda esta mierda. Un golpe en la mandíbula lo regresó al campo de batalla. Voló un par de metros y en pleno vuelo recibió otro golpe que lo llevó hasta el suelo.

—Eres demasiado engreído te enfrentas a uno de los Diez y tienes tiempo para pajarear —Jellal empleó un tono condescendiente, mientras se preparaba para rematarlo—. ¿Por qué luchas por una causa perdida?

" _¿Una causa perdida?"_ Giró en el suelo y esquivó el golpe. Su sangre comenzaba a hervir, mucho más que antes, y esta ira dio inicio al proceso máximo como mago. La dragonificación se manifestó en un torrente de llamas y poder, obligando a que Jellal retrocediera; sintió como su cuerpo desbordaba poder. —Alguien como tú, que no aprecia los lazos, no lo entendería.


	2. La Nube II: El fin de la aventura

**¡Jueves de actualización!**

El Rey, **La Nube Carmín** , El Caballero Escarlata y La Araña

 **Aclaraciones:** Historia de un Viajero no guarda relación con Historia de un Rey. En esta narración todo empieza casi dos años después de la muerte de Lissana y Happy en una misión. Natsu al perder a sus dos _personas favoritas_ cae en la depre y cambia su forma de ser, madura un poco. Además, recién comenzó a padecer una enfermedad con síntomas extraños: fuerte dolor de cabeza y desvanecimiento, olvida quien es y regresa al tiempo en que era un niño. Personajes con personalidades distintas al canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FT pertenecen al mangaka Hiro Mashima.

 **Reviews: ¡** ¿Cómo, sólo tengo cinco reviews?! Vaya, vaya. Al parecer a muy pocos les gustó el inicio de la historia, supongo que por el emparejamiento que estoy desarrollando. Pero ya muchos saben cómo soy, siempre busco algo nuevo y esto no es la excepción. Espero que para el siguiente capítulo, esta sección tenga más reviews para responder. Antes de, quiero ofrecer mi disculpa por no publicar en bastante tiempo. Sí se han dado cuenta, este año he publicado casi cada semana. Espero seguir con el buen ritmo.

 **miguel puentedejesus:** Cómo siempre, gracias por tu comentario tipo machine. (No, no me estoy quejando) Espero que este capítulo sea más de tu agrado y logres hacerte una idea del tipo de historia que estoy haciendo. Gracias por siempre estar presente.

 **Matías356:** Gracias por el comentario. ¿Creo que la espera no fue tan larga? Qué son cuatro o cinco meses. Jajajaja. Obvio, es una broma. Perdón por la demora. Como siempre, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **DjGuilox-018:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Gracias por la perseverancia!

Bien, respondiendo el review. Cierto, es interesante pero algo aburrida. Al final, entenderás porque Gray está con Lucy. Y por supuesto que esto será un NatsuXharén; el muchacho se merece a varias chicas, aunque primero habrá que transformarlo en un chico rompe ovarios. **[** Al final seguiré respondiéndote ya que no quiero generar spoiler **]**

 **SalamanderDark:** Gracias por comentar. Sí, y creo que con el segundo ya no tendrás dedos. Gracias por el halago, hago lo que se puede. Yareyare, lo de senpai es de mi agrado pero al mismo tiempo no (¿?) Contradictorio, pero sí. Espera con más ansias el siguiente capítulo.

 **Guest 26/11/2016:** Si, si continuaré con mis historias aunque a un ritmo distinto. Y tengo como meta terminarlas. Gracias por comentar.

 **A mi apreciable lector:** ¿En serio? No te gustó mi historia, o es por el comienzo tibio. ¿Acaso es el emparejamiento? ¿El Natsu enfermo? Sí es así, entonces espero que después de este capítulo quedes gratamente sorprendido, después de todo: Néstor es un buen chico. Y quiere reviews.

¿Empezamos?

—Dialogo.

 _"Pensamiento"_

«Técnica, titulo»

 **[** Cualquier cosa que se me ocurra poner **]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La Nube II: El fin de la aventura

Gray en medio de la batalla se preguntó _"¿Cómo hemos terminado así?"._ Él y Lucy estaban rodeados y claramente superados en número, además, para complicar las cosas, uno de los oponentes estaba controlado a Mirajane. Los tres llegaron a la isla, aproximadamente, hace media hora y se abrieron paso entre filas y filas de acólitos del mago oscuro. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron con los Trinity. Un hombre búho, un rockero pasado de moda y una espadachina que daba miedo (alegremente Erza se fue con ella a luchar a otro lugar). Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Mirajane atacó, aunque la mujer estaba conteniéndose. Caso contrario, hubieran sido derrotados desde hace tiempo.

Lucy estaba con la espalda pegada a la del pelinegro y rodeados de oponentes. —¡Ábrete puerta del toro! —Tauro salió de un destello dorado y con la parte sin filo del hacha apartó a la albina—. Apoya a Cáncer.

—¡Muuuyes! —A lo lejos, el Cangrejo estaba rodeado por magos de poca monta cuya única ventaja era el número. Dentro de unos minutos, los dos espíritus le darían vuelta a la situación y apabullaron a los enemigos.

La rubia se alegró que Tauro se estuviera tomando las cosas enserio. Ahora podía enfocarse en los demás oponentes mientras Gray se ocupaba del que contralaba a Mirajane y así liberarla. Además no sabían cómo estaba Erza. —Te abriré el camino —dijo y él asintió.

Gray no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se lanzó por el mago controlador, pero en su camino se interpuso el _Quijada de acero_ (Simón) que rápidamente fue apartado por un _Legoman_ (Wally) volador, cortesía de Lucy. —Maldito, pagarás caro —creó un mazo y antes de poder acertar el golpe, el látigo de la _Chicagato_ (Milliana) se enrolló en su pierna y detuvo el ataque—. ¡Maldita sea!

Milliana giró en su eje y uso a Gray como una extensión más y lo mandó contra el _Búho_ , quien a su vez lo mandó al suelo. —Ouch, eso de seguro dolió —dijo juguetonamente. Ella, Simón, Wally y Shou hacían un excelente equipo, cada uno podía cubrir las debilidades del otro, como equipo podían considerarse imbatibles y además tenían la ayuda de veinte esbirros y los otros dos. Se movió rápidamente y entabló un combate contra la rubia. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos, pero su oponente no era tan débil como creía; su duelo llamó la atención de los hombres, después de todo dos pares de melones chocaban continuamente.

Gray momentáneamente quedó inconsciente debido al golpe, pero antes de que lo remataran creo varios pinchos que lastimaron severamente al _Búho_ y le dio el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse. Aún aturdido, congeló el suelo y muchos resbalaron, incluso Lucy y los espíritus. Con ambas manos afianzó el pie derecho del _Búho_ y lo sacó del montón de hielo y sangre, para después usarlo como bala, dejando fuera de combate al rubio (Shou). Mirajane se interpuso en su camino, por enésima vez, y lo atacó. Notó a alguien parado en el borde de la ventana, y por primera vez en su vida, se alegró de verlo.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღღ**

Cuando tocó suelo, Natsu trastabilló y dio un par de vueltas hasta quedar tirado sobre la arena de la playa. Estaba aturdido y algo atolondrado, a lo lejos escuchó explosiones, alaridos de batalla y más explosiones, todo provenía de la torre. Él resollaba, como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros pero apenas habían sido un par de millas. Talvez fuera la falta de alimentos, el descanso o su cuerpo estuviera llegando al límite. _"¡Maldita sea, ponte de pie! ¡Aún hay gente que te necesita!"_ se regañó. Apretó los dientes, y de algún modo las fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo. Probablemente alguien en el cielo, si es que existía, escuchó su reclamo.

Reunió la fuerza necesaria, ya que no quería gastarlo todo de un salto, y ya estaba a veinte metros sobre el suelo. Era fácil, su cuerpo volvía a responderle. Desde el exterior observó brevemente la pelea, asegurándose de conocer a quienes les iba a partir la crisma en uno minutos. _"Chico punk, Chaparro, Gatita, Quijada y… ¡¿Mirajane?!"_. No hacía falta decir que la situación le parecía por demás alocada, hace unos días que hablaron y ahora la encontraba peleando contra Gray. _"No, algo definitivamente está mal"._

Estaba por lanzarse e intervenir, pero una señal de Gray hizo guiar su vista hasta el Chico punk tocando la guitarra. _"Él primero"_ comprendió. Y en un par de zancadas, después de atravesar el remedo de ventana como si fuera un fantasma, estaba a centímetros del oponente. Su sangre hervía, mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar como el muy bastardo insultaba a su compañera; algo en su interior se prendió como una mecha y **_bum._**

—Idiota —musitó lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara. Y _¡zas!_ De un golpe en el plexo solar lo mandó a volar cuando él apenas volteaba; el sonido de huesos crujiendo y el de un cuerpo atravesando la pared y perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche, interrumpió las peleas. Toda la atención se enfocó en Natsu, y este mostraba una expresión furica que prometía mucho dolor. De reojo vio que Mirajane caía como si fuera un títere sin hilos y estuvo por ir a verla, pero Gray ya se estaba haciendo cargo.

Muchos, por no decir todos, retrocedieron un par de pasos. Tiempo suficiente para que los del gremio se replegaran.

—Vaya, que bueno verte —saludó Lucy—. Tenemos algunos problemas y no quedaría mal una mano extra.

Natsu asintió. —¿Y Erza?

—Aún no lo sabemos —respondió Gray—. Pero, cualquiera de ellos podrá respondernos.

Mira todavía estaba aturdida y desorientada. —¿Natsu? ¿Cómo?

—Mirajane, descansa un rato —ordenó Natsu—. Lucy, protégela. Gray, ¿todavía puedes continuar?

Lucy asintió. Llevaba medio año en el gremio y las interacciones con Natsu eran escasas o casi nulas, había escuchado decir que él era el «Sol de las hadas». En ese tiempo no entendió que significaba eso, pero ahora comprendía que el sol iluminaba el camino y traía esperanza, así como desesperación. La expresión de Gray se notaba menos tensa y la de Mirajane mostraba cierto alivio. Se alegró estar del lado del pelirrosa.

—Ja, espero que no me atrases.

—Como digas.

Los dos magos regresaron a la batalla; minutos después se les unirían Mirajane y Lucy. Natsu no disfrutaba golpear mujeres pero tampoco le preocupaba hacerlo, no las menospreciaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo en Fairy Tail las magas eran bastante fuertes. Y desde pequeño su cuerpo aprendió a respetarlas (Erza y Mira). Pero era una cosa distinta si eran enemigos; Milliana se interpuso en su camino y mientras ladeaba la cabeza para esquivar el látigo, dejaba inconsciente a un enclenque y después lo uso para inutilizar el arma de la castaña.

Milliana sonrió con amargura, sus compañeros caían rápidamente desde que intervino el pelirrosa. Y al ritmo que iban, la derrota era inminente. _"Lo detendré_ —pensó llena de determinación—. _Ahora o nunca"_. Desechó el látigo y lo enfrentó en cuerpo a cuerpo; ella lanzó un puñetazo y él lo esquivó fácilmente, por un pelo logró esquivar la patada que iba directa a sus costillas.

Natsu esquivaba y atacaba, atacaba y esquivaba; la chica gato era endemoniadamente ágil y lo estaba cabreando. Aprovechó un descuido de la castaña y la encerró en su magia; Milliana gritó pero Natsu no se detuvo. No mostraría piedad a sus enemigos y menos a aquellos que se atrevían a atacar a su familia. Antes de que el fuego hiciera más daño, el Rubio saltó a las llamas y sacó a la _Chicagato_.

—¡Imbécil, que le has hecho! —Rugió mientras lloraba de furia—. ¿Acaso planeabas matarla?

Natsu lo ignoró e infló el estómago, reuniendo las llamas que en un parpadeó fueron liberadas. El aliento golpeó a ambos magos y los expulsó de la torre dejando un hueco de dos metros en el lugar. Ya para ese momento quedaban menos de los magos que secuestraron a Erza y él estaba a plena potencia.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღღ**

Ikaruga recuperó la consciencia, después de su derrota. _"Erza_ —recordó la mirada endemoniada de la pelirroja y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tenue—. _Al final, siempre hay alguien más fuerte y me alegra que haya sido una mujer"_. Para ella era preferible perder contra una mujer que contra un hombre. Desde el día que nació fue menospreciada y no se le permitió tocar una espada, a pesar de que vivía en un _dojo,_ ese sólo era el privilegio de los hombres. Por eso escapó, aprendió y se volvió una forajida.

Se puso de pie y no muy lejos de ahí estaba su _katana_ , o lo que quedaba; luego se encaminó al piso superior. Aún podía seguir peleando y todavía faltaba la mitad del pago. _"¡Ja! Sí esos dos me vieran así, seguro que se burlarían"_. Le dolían las piernas, los brazos y cada parte donde fue golpeada con el canto de la espada. Su hábil oído captó unos pasos ascendiendo por las gradas. —Jaa~ así que ellos también perdieron —mientras sonreía tomó asiento en las gradas del siguiente piso y esperó.

En cuestión de segundos, al otro lado de la estancia apareció un hombre con el mismo color de cabello. _"Extraño_ —pensó y después rio ligeramente—. _Definitivamente es mi tipo, si fuera en otras circunstancias iría por él"_. Se puso de pie aunque su cuerpo gritará de dolor.

Natsu estrechó la mirada, la chica frente a él irradiaba un aura de hostilidad casi imperceptible. —¿Dónde está Erza?

—Acaba de bajar, diciendo que mejor se iría con Jellal a comer perdices y ser felices —Natsu la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Eres tonto? Es obvio que no está aquí _pinkie_.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, Mirajane llegó, los otros dos seguían abajo encargándose de amarrar a los acólitos y avisarle al viejo Makarov de la ubicación exacta.

—Tsk. Más molestias —Ikaruga blandió el pedazo de espada y asumió su posición. Los músculos de los brazos y de las piernas se tensaron, esperando el momento adecuado. _"Lo último que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo"_ —. Salen como cucarachas.

Natsu fue el primero en lanzarse a pelear; y si no hubiera sido por Mirajane que lo jaló a tiempo hubiese perdido la cabeza por el corte certero; la albina le dio una patada que hizo retroceder a Ikaruga un par de metros. —Sigue tu camino, yo me haré cargo.

Natsu dudó un segundo pero bastó con una mirada que prometía dolor si no hacia lo que le dijeron para convencerlo. —Bien, solo ten cuidado —dijo dejando atrás a las dos mujeres; ellas estaban casi en las mismas condiciones así que el combate seria equilibrado hasta la intervención de Gray y Lucy factor en que confiaba Natsu.

Mirajane esquivó un corte en diagonal y luego otro en ascenso; aprovechó la cercanía y lanzó un gancho que su oponente esquivó. Las mujeres se enfrascaron en un combate cercano donde se dedicaban a esquivar y cuando no podían, entonces minimizaban los daños recibidos.

—Eres buena —admitió la pelirrosa con la respiración entrecortada—. Fairy Tail realmente tiene magos fuertes, pero no tanto como un Mago Santo.

—¡! —Mirajane tardó tres valiosos segundos en comprender lo que había hecho—. Así que por eso lo dejaste pasar.

—Sí, pero tú no pasarás tan fácilmente —sonrió—. ¡Ocho cortes celestiales!

El ataque hubiese sido letal, pero la pelirrosa no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con su espada rota y la albina se libró consiguiendo unos rasguños y la espadachina, en cambio, recibió un golpe que le sacó casi todo el aire.

Mientras tanto, Natsu estaba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos cuando un ramalazo de dolor azotó su cabeza. Lanzó un grito ahogado; un segundo después perdió el equilibrio y resbaló unos veinte escalones; se quedó en blanco por saber cuánto tiempo, sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar. A lo lejos llegaban los sonidos de peleas distantes, cosas que no tenían que ver con él. _"¿Qué hago aquí?_ —Se cuestionó, en la boca tenía el regusto lleno de bilis—. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Igneel?"_. Sólo era un niño sin padre y perdido en un lugar desconocido, ¿qué podía hacer? Llorar, gimotear. «Siempre debes seguir adelante» le dijo el dragón hace mucho tiempo y su padre siempre fue sabio.

Antes de que Natsu se pusiera de pie…

En la Ciudad de Clover, donde se ubica la sede del Consejo de Era, dicha sede se empezó a derrumbar; primero fueron fracturas que rápidamente empezaron a dividir el edificio y luego empezaron a caer grandes secciones que levantaron polvaredas y causaron algunas muertes de los curiosos. Ultear aprovechó el pánico para salir del recinto. —Misión cumplida —dijo—. Con esto, está asegurada la resurrección de Lord Zeref. —Los gremios que conformaban la alianza Baram cooperaban en ciertos asuntos relacionados con el mago oscuro; sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o la situación.

En el espacio, Urano, el arma más poderosa del Consejo de Era, terminó con las preparaciones y lanzó su aliento mortal. El disparo traspasó nubes hasta cernirse sobre la Torre del Cielo; a una velocidad impresionante impactó el lugar. Las rocas se desintegraron junto a los que intentaban huir y antes de que el poder lastimará a las personas de adentro, comenzó a ser absorbido hasta transformarse en una lacrima gigante.

Volviendo con Natsu, él se quedó anonadado. Sintió el peligro cayendo del cielo como una lluvia de la cual no se podía esconder; antes de que pudiera hacer algo el sentimiento opresivo desapareció y la zona donde estaba se transformó en un cristal celeste. Estuvo en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que los sonidos de batalla regresaron. —Debo seguir —se instó.

Finalmente y después de muchas dudas, Natsu llegó hasta el último piso de la Torre del Cielo. Ahí, dos magos luchaban ajenos a su presencia; la pelirroja blandía con ímpetu dos espadas que eran casi de su tamaño, izquierda, derecha, abajo, en diagonal, como escudo, como lanza o flecha, ella era habilidosa pero su contrincante no se quedaba atrás. Su cabello escarlata se movía como las llamas de una fogata, impredecibles y hermosas; el estómago le rugió sonoramente. Después de todo, el fuego era su platillo favorito.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღღ**

 _"Mi noche de juegos y apuestas se echó a perder"_ pensó Erza cuando despertó en una celda, encadenada e impotente. Pacientemente esperó por la oportunidad para escapar y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Shou cometiera un error. Después, sus amigos del gremio llegaron para ayudarla y detener a Jellal en el fútil sueño de revivir al mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos. A medida que ascendían se fue quedando sola; confió en sus compañeros y dio todo de sí. Su mayor obstáculo fue la pelirrosa llamada Ikaruga; pero después de un combate donde templaba su resolución como su espada más fuerte, ella logró vencer.

«No podrás vencerlo» le dijo la pelirrosa. «Lo haré» aseguró ella. «No, no puedes. Aún tienes los ojos de una niña».

En ese momento no comprendía las palabras de la otra espadachína, pero ahora sí que las entendía. Conoció a Jellal cuando apenas eran unos críos; críos obligados a madurar debido a las circunstancias pero la amistad -y algo más profundo- nació entre ellos. Y por eso intentó razonar con él, hacerle entender que actuaba mal, que estaba siendo usado, que sólo era un títere. Y su corazón revoloteó como loco cuando él aceptó rendirse.

«Tonta —le dijo cuando estaban abrazados— sólo necesitaba tiempo». Debía haberlo entendido cuando lo vio, o talvez no quiso hacerlo, pero él no había cambiado y ella tampoco; ella aún seguía siendo esa niña tontuela y soñadora y él seguía siendo el loco que buscaba revivir a un mago que encajaba con la descripción de _demonio_.

 _"Ya no más_ —prometió en el fondo de su corazón—. _Voy a detenerlo"_. Llevada por el dolor y la rabia de ser engañada se enfrentó a su otrora amigo de la infancia; invocó dos espadas y demostró porque era llamada 'Titania, Reina de las Hadas'. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y letales pero el peliazul no quedaba atrás, estaba a la altura de su posición como Mago Santo. Cuando el filo de la espada estaba por tocarlo, él la esquivaba por milímetros y contratacaba; ella también hacía lo propio. La pelea se distendió por varios minutos y se intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas. Si fuera posible, o es porque la oportunidad no se había presentado, también se morderían.

—¡Maldito! —Rugió Erza

 ***GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

La concentración que tenía fue interrumpida e inevitablemente tropezaron; los dos magos dirigieron su mirada a Natsu; el ambiente belicoso disminuyó notoriamente. —Jajajajaja —rió el peliazul—. Nosotros peleando con todo y él con hambre. Sí que tienes amigos singulares Erza.

Erza, haciendo a un lado su modo de batalla, fulminó con la mirada a su otrora amigo de la infancia y se enfocó en Natsu. —¿Natsu, que haces aquí?

Él se quedó en silencio. —No te conozco —dijo con una cara seria—. ¿Quién eres?

Erza tragó duro y tuvo un mal presentimiento. —No es momento de bromear, idiota —le dio la espalda al oponente y miró la expresión seria de Natsu—. Acaso no lo recuerdas, somos familia. —Jellal no desaprovechó la oportunidad y activó el sello inhibidor de magia y movimiento—. ¡Argh!

 _"Familia_ —pensó Natsu con incredulidad—. _Mi familia sólo es Igneel"._

 _"No, tonto_ —la voz de Igneel resonó en su cabeza, y como buen padre acudió en la ayuda de su hijo. El dragón llevaba tiempo viendo la situación de Natsu pero no podía intervenir ya que eso echaría a perder los planes de cuatrocientos años—. _Ella también es tu familia"_.

Con la pequeña reprimenda del dragón, Natsu volvió en sí y olvidó quien le había hablado. En los segundos que él tardó para regresar, Erza se debatió dolorosamente en el suelo mientras Jellal se regodeaba del sufrimiento ajeno. La sangre de Natsu comenzó a hervir de ira, un sentimiento tan fuerte que por un momento sólo quiso matar a ese mal nacido.

—Eres demasiado engreída te enfrentas a uno de los Diez y tienes tiempo para pajarear —Jellal empleó un tono condescendiente, mientras se preparaba para rematarla—. ¿Por qué luchas por una causa perdida?

La ira lo llevó a dar inicio al proceso máximo como mago. La dragonificación se manifestó en un torrente de llamas y poder, obligando a que Jellal retrocediera; Natsu llegó hasta Erza mientras su cuerpo seguía cambiando. La piel de los brazos, antebrazos, tórax, mejillas y abdomen se endurecían y cambiaban a un color rojo ladrillo; las irises se tornaron de un color oro ardiente mientras los colmillos le crecían un par de milímetros. El color salmón adquirió más tono y se tornó de un rosa más fuerte, casi como sangre.

—Pagarás por hacerla sufrir —sentenció en un tono frio, tan frio que causaba escalofríos y contradicción ya que él era fuego.

Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando las llamas lamieron su cuerpo, segundos después se ruborizó completamente: las llamas primero acariciaron los pies desnudos, ascendiendo por debajo de la ropa y tocando todo a su paso, el fuego siguió su camino y ella lanzó un gemidito gustoso cuando las lenguas de fuego tocaron los pezones; por un momento se imaginó a Natsu entre sus pechos y… disfrutó de tal pensamiento. Blind Snake chilló agudamente cuando fue incinerada por completo. —Na~tsu —antes de que ella pudiera reprenderlo por usar una magia tan pervertida, Natsu se movió a una velocidad a la que apenas pudo verlo.

Jellal también fue sorprendido por la repentina explosión de velocidad; se agachó instintivamente pero Natsu cambió la trayectoria del golpe y le dio en la corinilla con una fuerza tremenda. —¡Guh! —Se mordió la lengua y antes de que hiciera algo, ya estaba volando cortesía de un rodillazo en la mandíbula.

Natsu aspiró fuertemente, inflando el estómago y las mejillas, y liberó un rugido acompañado de un fuego infernal. —¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! —El ataque estaba potenciado por _dragonforce_ y adquirió un poder nunca antes visto; pero Jellal no por nada era un mago santo, a escasas micras activó Meteoro y se escabulló por poco, rápidamente giró y se impulsó.

—¡Malshito! —Vocifero al ver el daño a su preciada torre; Jellal maldijo internamente ya que estaba seguro de haber perdido un buen pedazo de lengua—. ¡¿Cómo she atretvesh?!

Natsu lo recibió de frente y el peliazul realizó una finta por la derecha, aunque recibió un golpe todavía pudo propinarle un codazo que alejó a Jellal un par de metros. El pelirrosa no estaba dispuesto a intercambiar palabras, él ya lo había condenado y sólo estaba ejecutando la sentencia: molerlo a golpes. No dejó que se escapará y lo siguió a una velocidad asombrosa; Natsu dejó caer el brazo derecho como si fuera un hacha y Jellal interpuso el izquierdo: el daño fue interno y los huesos del Mago Santo sufrieron varias fisuras al igual que el piso del lugar.

Jellal junto una bola de agua en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una de tierra; las unió y lazó el lodo contra Natsu. Él encendió el puño izquierdo y de un golpe pulverizó el ataque aunque esto permitió que el peliazul desapareciera de su vista… pero no de su oído. Torció el cuerpo a la izquierda y aprovechó el impulso para patear al otro mago, Natsu completó el giro y persiguió a su oponente. _"No te dejaré espacio"_.

Jellal apretó los dientes, estaba furioso, empleó otra vez Meteoro y recuperó el equilibrio a medio vuelo. _"¡Cálmate imbécil! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No eches a perder estos ocho años! ¡No ahora!_ —Jellal se reprendió e hizo lo imposible con tal de mantener la mente fría. Lo había subestimado y estaba pagando el precio—. _Bien, comete esto. ¡Palma del Cielo!"._

Natsu rápidamente cruzó los brazos cubriéndose la cara y recibió de lleno la Palma del Cielo. Afianzó los pies y con un alarido despedazo el efecto del ataque; en ese momento Jellal comenzó a presionarlo. Primero fueron las Vigas Celestiales y luego las Flechas Celestiales; Natsu no se quedó de brazos cruzados y se encerró en un domo de fuego anulando cualquier daño.

—Shashahsha —Jellal rió fuertemente. _"Ni creas que eso te salvará del siguiente ataque. ¡Grand Chariot!"._ La zona cerca del domo comenzó a ser dañada y varias estrellas traspasaron el fuego creando una polvareda.

Sin que el peliazul se diera cuenta, Natsu se abrió paso por el piso inferior y surgió justo debajo cuando apenas tocaba suelo. Le agarró una pierna y lo estampó contra el suelo, botándole un par de dientes. Antes de que se le escabullera, lo lanzó contra la columna más cercana y luego lo golpeó en el abdomen, destruyendo la viga y enviándolo contra la pared contraria.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**

Por otra parte, Erza al principio estaba preocupada por el olvido de Natsu; pero luego la preocupación dio paso a la excitación y después al asombro. Con la boca abierta observó que el dragón se transformó en el salvador y el príncipe en villano. _"¡Increíble!_ —Pensó mientras miraba el combate que se desarrollaba a una velocidad asombrosa; gradualmente el intercambio de golpes estaba causando daños por toda la torre pero eso no le importaba—. _Por cada golpe que da, Jellal recibe cuatro devuelta"._ Al principio se iba a poner de pie para apoyar a su amigo, pero supuso que sólo estorbaría; aunque, internamente, estaba feliz de que era valiosa para alguien, y mejor si ese alguien era Natsu.

—Ouch, eso dolió —supuso ya que Natsu le incrustó el puño entre las costillas y se escuchó un sonido fuerte de huesos quebrándose.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**

Natsu en cambió, estaba concentrado totalmente en la batalla. Cualquier pensamiento sobre Erza, sobre la torre, sobre su enfermedad, todo carecía de importancia. _"Entre las costillas; a la boca; rodillazo; esquiva, atacar_ —Natsu se movía de acuerdo a sus pensamientos, casi de un modo automático—. _Atacar, atacar, atacar"_.

 _"Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡maldición!_ —Jellal estaba siendo abrumado, la estamina se le agotaba y a cada segundo perdía fuerza, y esto significaba recibir más y dar menos golpes—. _¡No voy a dejar que ocho años se vayan a la basura!"._ La pelea, y por ende su plan, se le estaba escapando de las manos; Natsu estaba resultando una bestia imparable que sólo cargaba y no se preocupaba por la defensa.

El peliazul estaba usando todo su arsenal, desde la Magia Elemental (fuego, agua, viento y tierra) hasta la Magia Celestial y su enemigo no parecía quedarse sin energías. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta del lio en que se había metido; y para su asombro y miedo, Natsu comenzó a absorber la energía acumulada en la _lacrima gigante_ sin sufrir daño alguno y recuperándose notoriamente. _"¡Maldito monstruo! Será mejor usar Abyss Break, aunque tenga que destruir la torre de mis esperanzas"._

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**

 _"No puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto y se haya hecho tan fuerte_ —los ojos celestes de Mirajane refulgieron con un tinte de admiración. La Strauss llegó hace apenas un par de segundos y no supo que hacer al ver que Natsu estaba dominando la batalla—. _¡Ya está al nivel de un mago santo!"._ ¿Qué pasó con Ikaruga?

«No me pagan lo suficiente» dijo Ikaruga al ser superada en número y en un acuerdo silencioso los dejó pasar mientras se perdía entre las sombras

—Vaya —soltó Gray. Lucy apareció detrás del pelinegro y se llevó las manos a la boca para callar una exclamación; la pareja se unió a la pelea entre Mira e Ikaruga, y la espadachina mejor optó por retirarse—. ¿Ese es Natsu?

—¿Dónde está Erza? —Lucy salió del estupor inicial y después de unos segundos localizó a la pelirroja en el otro extremo de la sala. La rubia siguió a Mirajane con la intención de ayudar a una Erza que observaba atentamente la pelea—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Erza?

—¿E-h? —La voz de Lucy la sacó de la batalla hipnótica—. ¡Chicas!

—¿Lo ayudamos?

Mientras las chicas decidían si apoyarlo o no; ya que podían estorbar y la situación Natsu la mantenía bajo control, Jellal se mentalizaba para aplastar La Torre del Cielo y reconstruirla en cinco años. Todo ataque que Natsu recibía era anulado por el fuego, destruido a base de puñetazos o simplemente esquivado. En ese momento, Natsu se defendió de las Flechas Celestiales, aunque gracias a su piel de acero ese ataque sólo le provocaba un hormigueo molesto. Jellal aprovechó la distancia y comenzó a conjurar su magia más fuerte y temible. Casi al mismo tiempo, Natsu infló el estómago y las mejillas; por instinto decidió usar todo el poder de un solo golpe.

—Oye, eso se ve peligroso —Gray tuvo un leve presentimiento; se apresuró a llegar con Erza y levantó un muro de hielo—. ¡Ice Make: Shield! ¡Shield! ¡Shield!

Justo cuando el cuarto escudo se formaba; los dos ataques chocaron violentamente. Abyss Break era la combinación de la magia oscura y la magia celestial, potenciada por las magias elementales; esta magia era considerada en extremo poderosa e incontrolable. Y en todo el continente, sólo había un mago que podía usar semejante arma: Jellal Fernández, el Noveno Mago Santo. _"¡Con esto gano!"_ pensó extasiado mientras la bola de oscuridad avanzaba velozmente.

Pero Natsu era Natsu, el hijo de un dragón y que, en este momento, estaba transformándose parcialmente en uno. El Rugido del Dragón de Fuego surgió como un chorro desde la boca de Natsu y se extendió como una marejada; el choque entre ambas magias fue brutal e hizo temblar toda la estructura. El suelo, el techo y las paredes se empezaron a derretir debido al calor intenso, incluso Gray tuvo problemas y creo escudo, tras escudo con tal de proteger a los demás. Finalmente, después de un lapso que pareció infinitamente largo, Abyss Break se abrió paso a través de las llamas.

Eso no sorprendió a Natsu; él actuaba por instinto y sabía que ese ataque era más fuerte que el suyo. Natsu preparó de antemano, un contraataque para esta situación. Los puños estaban rodeados de pequeños torbellinos de fuego; en un movimiento rápido llevó los brazos hasta el frente y en horizontal y luego disparó el Cañón del Dragón de Fuego. Este ataque salió como un pilar y perforó el centro de Abyss Break; un instante después traspasó la bola negra y golpeó a un Jellal atónito y estupefacto. La pared no resistió y Jellal fue expulsado del lugar; las llamas iluminaron la noche en el exterior y el ataque fue visto desde Akane Resort.

Natsu se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire que, sin saber, había estado conteniendo. Se rascó la cabellera; gray estaba resollando y con una rodilla clavada en el suelo. Todos los escudos que el pelinegro creó fueron derretidos pero alegremente ya todo había terminado. —Eres un desgraciado. ¿Qué tan fuerte te has hecho?

Natsu sonrió de lado. Ni siquiera él sabía de donde salió tanto poder y por las expresiones de las mujeres se dio cuenta que realmente había hecho algo grande. —No es nada, casi siempre me la pasó entrenando.

Mira torció una sonrisa. —¿Cómo que nada? Él era uno de los Diez Santos y tú dices que no es nada. Mírate, estás todo escamoso.

Natsu reparó en su estado actual y alzó los hombros. —Ni idea, es la primera vez que sucede esto.

—Es como un dragón —aportó Lucy mientras se hacía cargo del Gray exhausto.

Erza estaba sin palabras, viendo la discusión entre sus amigos, Natsu quitó la oscuridad de su vida y ahora él se estaba transformando en su luz. —Gracias —musitó en voz queda, se puso de pie y lo abrazó antes de que él cayera exhausto—. Muchas gracias Natsu.

—¿E-h? —Las piernas le fallaron y antes de desplomarse, su cara dio contra algo tan suave y con un olor tan único que por primera vez, sintió algo extraño despertando en sus pantalones—. ¿Erza? No es nada, eres valiosa, y siempre te protegeré.

Ella sonrió y soltó varias lágrimas, por fin alguien le demostraba cuan valiosa era. Por primera vez, se sintió mujer.

Mirajane volteó la cara hacia otro lado, no quería ver ese momento tan íntimo porque le dolía. —Tontos —musitó.

Lucy y Gray sonrieron ante la escena e influenciados por el ambiente, se dieron un beso suave. —Te amo, Cabeza de hielo.

—Yo también, Cosplaygirl.

Ignorando el ambiente rosa de la pareja, Erza obligó a que Natsu se recostará en su regazo y descansará. Poco a poco la piel comenzó a volver a la normalidad; los caninos se redujeron de tamaño al igual que la masa muscular. Y las chicas volvieron a discutir sobre lo que harían mañana, ahora que Natsu estaba con ellas no había modo de que lo dejaran escapar. En un acuerdo silencioso (bastó con una lucha de miradas) ellas decidieron que la primera en recibir el bronceador sería Mira y luego Erza.

Mirajane se relamió los labios al imaginarse siendo tocada por Natsu: las manos callosas se deslizaron por la espalda expuesta, lentamente bajaron y subieron untando toda la piel con la crema, las manos se colaron debajo del bañador y-

—Pervertida —musitó Erza, aunque ella también tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Antes de que Mirajane rebatiera esa declaración, Natsu soltó un quejido lastimero y agónico.

Erza y Mira dejaron escapar una exclamación cuando Natsu se retorció. —Estoy bien —aseguró con los dientes fuertemente apretados—. Ya pasará.

Esas simples palabras significaron mucho para ellas. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? —Cuestionó Mira—. ¿Por qué no has ido con la abuela?

—Nos vamos inmediatamente —declaró Erza, justo en ese instante la edificación comenzó a temblar y la magia acumulada se manifestó como serpientes blancas que brincaban por cualquier lado—. ¡Gray, una rampa!

Grandes partes del suelo cambiaron de forma, algunas sobresalieron y otras se hundieron, también se rajaban hasta despedazarse en cientos de lacrimas. Mientras Gray preparaba la rampa hacia la pared destrozada, Natsu se puso de pie.

—¡No, idiota! —Reclamó Erza cuando él engulló todo lo que podía—. ¡No podrás con todo!

Pese a las advertencias, y a que Mirajane intentaba detenerlo, Natsu siguió absorbiendo y asimilando el gran poder que se desbordaba del lugar. La magia comenzó a fusionarse con el Primer y Segundo Origen, volviéndolo un mago capaz de controlar todos los elementos. Agua, viento, tierra, luz, oscuridad y fortaleció el fuego. El cuerpo del _dragónslayer_ brilló como la torre e irradió una luz tan fuerte que todo se tornó blanco; Gray y Lucy fueron expulsados por una onda de choque mientras Erza y Mirajane (que eran las más cercanas) fueron atraídas hacia Natsu.

Desde el exterior se pudo ver como la torre se volvió un pilar de luz; una luz tan intensa que por unos segundos espantó la oscuridad y después desapareció…

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Erza y Mirajane quedaron por un momento cegadas por la intensidad de la luz; instintivamente se aferraron a Natsu y esperaron a que volvieran a ver con normalidad. Mirajane fue la primera en abrir los ojos y lanzó una exclamación ahogada; un instante después Erza la imitó.

—Dra-dra-dra-¡dragón! —Exclamaron las dos mujeres al unísono dejando caer a Natsu debido a la sorpresa; frente a ellas estaba sentado y de brazos cruzados un dragón enorme y de escamas rojas.

—Vamos, vamos, mantengan la calma. Soy Igneel, el padre de Natsu —dijo cuándo ellas se estaban preparando para pelear—. Bien, escuchen atentamente que no tenemos mucho tiempo. La energía en esa torre hizo algo increíble, algo tan asombroso que aún no creo que haya sucedido, pero a la luz de los hechos tengo que aceptar que realmente sucedió. Se abrió el camino a la Corriente Multi Universal.

La mente de las chicas trabajaba a mil por hora ya que Igneel no se detenía ni un momento para darles tiempo a meditar lo sucedido. Rápidamente captaban la teoría, aunque no entendieran, de los muchos universos paralelos, los universos alternativos, el Efecto Mariposa y muchas cosas más.

—No me queda mucho tiempo —repitió Igneel; él liberó el sello con tal de salvar a Natsu, y la energía acumulada durante tantos años se estaba consumiendo a pasos agigantados, sabia eso y no tenía remordimiento alguno—. ¿Tienen dudas?

—Claro que sí —respondió Mirajane—, pero, ¿y Natsu? ¿no hablará con él?

—Cierto, Natsu ha estado buscándolo durante mucho tiempo —añadió Erza.

Igneel estrechó la mirada y luego negó. —No creo que despierte pronto, su cuerpo se está acostumbrando al poder que absorbió. Así que díganle mis últimas palabras.

Mira y Erza abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, trataron de decir algo pero no pudieron, frente a ellas estaba el objetivo que Natsu persiguió desde pequeño y ahora que estaba al alcance de la mano, Natsu no podía despertar e Igneel estaba muriendo. ¿Qué le dirían cuando él despertará? ¿Cómo le explicarían que Igneel apareció para salvarlos y luego desapareció para siempre? ¿Cómo se sentiría Natsu al haber estado tan cerca? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Natsu al sufrir otra perdida?

Una gran esfera multicolor viajaba en un flujo de igual semejanza; a lo largo del camino se miraban un sinfín de escenas, desde volcanes explotando, las profundidades de los mares, la oscuridad absoluta, guerras entre razas y muchas cosas más. Igneel sonrió tristemente; amaba a los humanos y no le importaba dar la vida por ellos, pero tenía el remordimiento de no haber enmendado lo acontecido con Acnologia. —Comprendo cómo se sienten así que sólo puedo pedirles que lo apoyen; él se encerró dentro de sí mismo desde que perdió a su compañera (Lissana), y no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo. Realmente me gustaría estar más tiempo con él, pero no se puede.

Mirajane reaccionó ante la mención de su hermana; sí todos sufrieron por la muerte de ella, algunos más que otros. —Lo haré. Cuidare de él para siempre, compartiré su dolor y su felicidad.

—Yo también —se apresuró a decir Erza—. Estaré con él siempre, y siempre, e incluso después de muerta estaré con él.

Igneel soltó una carcajada que era similar a un estruendoso derrumbe. —Mi hijo es alguien afortunado por tener a dos hembras que cuiden de el —su figura lentamente empezó a transparentarse, volviéndose un sinfín de partículas de arcoíris—. Díganle que el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue lo mejor de mi vida; que siempre siga adelante y que nunca se detenga.

 _"Natsu, si puedes regresar me gustaría que te hicieras cargo de él, siempre haces las cosas imposibles_ —ya sólo quedaban los ojos ámbar centrados en el muchacho—. _Pero, quien sabe si querrás regresar"._

—Díganle que siempre lo quise.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que Igneel desaparecía, la esfera empezó a rajarse. Las dos chicas se limpiaron las lágrimas, las palabras del dragón eran tan conmovedoras que por un momento ellas sintieron el cariño que él tenía por Natsu. Erza tomó la mano derecha de Natsu mientras Mirajane tomaba la izquierda; ambas compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y aceptación.

—Nos mantendremos a su lado y lo ayudaremos —dijo Erza.

—Le daremos todo el amor que necesite —aceptó Mirajane.

—Y nunca le haremos daño, nuestra vidas están atadas —convino Erza.

El lugar comenzó a brillas intensamente y…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Al universo donde Natsu y compañía fueron enviados era similar y a la vez distinto a Earthland; en esa tierra habían cosas que eran permitidas, y cosas que no; aquellos que iban en contra de las reglas eran marcados como criminales. Existía la violencia, la ambición, la corrupción de los altos mandos y aquellos que querían cambiar el mundo; los buenos que eran tachados de malvados, y aquellos que ocultaban la malicia detrás de una sonrisa bondadosa.

El lugar donde Natsu apareció era un claro verdoso y lleno de vida; tan hermoso pero al mismo tiempo tenebroso. Los animales cercanos huyeron cuando una energía singular se apoderó del recinto. El cuerpo de Natsu brillaba tenuemente casi al mismo ritmo en que él convulsionaba y se retorcía agónicamente. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se estabilizó y se quedó dormido profundamente; las heridas que tenía se empezaron a sanar a un ritmo lento pero seguro.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**

Él se movía de rama en rama a una velocidad asombrosa, hace unos minutos se detectó una energía extraña cercana a la base oculta de Akatsuki. Él tenía un abrigo negro con nubes rojas y una máscara naranja en espiral que terminaba en su ojo izquierdo. —Tobi es un buen chico —canturreaba a un ritmo suave; giraba en el aire y aterrizaba perfectamente para luego volver a impulsarse y seguir su camino—. Vaya, esto sí que es raro.

El bosque que siempre estaba lleno de criaturas salvajes y peligrosas, que no representaban ningún peligro para ellos (los miembros de la organización), estaba en completo silencio. Finalmente llegó hasta el centro donde Zetsu ya lo esperaba.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ni idea —respondió El Blanco.

—Él es el centro de toda esta anormalidad —añadió El Negro.

Tobi se quitó la máscara y observó atentamente el aspecto del muchacho; su sharingan podía ver la enorme cantidad de _chakra_ que desbordaba el chico, tenía heridas que se comenzaban a sanar, similar a un... —¿Tal vez sea un _jinchuruinki?_

—Puede ser —convino Zetsu a doble voz—, pero si lo dejamos así, alguien más vendrá.

—Cierto.

Mientras Natsu dormía fue trasladado a la base subterránea de la organización más peligrosa del continente _shinobi._

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

El continente donde Erza y compañía aparecieron estaba dominado por cinco grandes naciones, que de vez en cuando hacían alianzas y atacaban al resto, con el afán de conquistar el mundo. Los Cinco Señores Feudales siempre anhelaban expandir su dominio y por ende, incrementar su riqueza así que siempre usaban cualquier excusa en pro de la guerra. Pero, siempre hay organizaciones que se oponen a tanta tiranía y son tachados como revolucionarios.

En algún lugar de Kirigakure

Erza 'Titania' Scarlet apareció en medio de un campo de batalla; su aparición llamó la atención de todos y por ende paró cualquier acción. Ella miró a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha. —Así que si nos separamos —concluyó; su instinto de supervivencia se activó y esquivó por poco un hachazo.

El campo de batalla volvió a sumergirse en caos; la aparición de Erza rápidamente fue hecha a un lado y los bandos enemigos continuaron con sus acciones de asesinar a los contrarios.

 _"Bien, puedo usar magia_ —Erza esquivó otro golpe y contratacó; se hizo a un lado y evadió una bola de agua—. _No sé dónde estoy, pero tengo que pelar para sobrevivir"_. La pelirroja sabía que cualquier intento de dialogo resultaría infructuoso; así que no le quedaba de otra más que danzar entre los enemigos mientras buscaba una salida. Lo que Erza no sabía era que se encontraba en una zona amplia, rodeada por acantilados y que como mínimo, la zona tenía diez kilómetros cuadrados.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**

Mei Terumi estaba al mando del ejército rebelde; su intención era tomar la vida del Cuarto Lord Mizukage y dar fin con esta guerra civil. Ella poseía una habilidad perceptiva bastante decente así que se dio cuenta de la aparición de un _chakra_ singular. A su alrededor estaban los cadáveres de aquellos que tenían la intención de matarla y que ella asesinó; la pelirroja estaba enfundada en un traje negro de _kunoichi_ y su cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta alta. La mujer sonrió de lado cuando su acompañante terminó con el último de «Los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla».

—Natsu, ¿qué crees que haya sido eso?

Natsu tomó la Kabutowari y la añadió a su colección privada de armas. _"Con esta, sólo me hace falta la Kabukicho y Samehada"_. —No lo sé, Mei. Pero puede ser una treta de Yagura —él estaba con un chaleco negro de jounin—. O puede que no.

Mei negó. —Sabes, te estás llevando los Tesoros Nacionales como si no fueran la gran cosa —lo abrazó e hizo a un lado todo pensamiento de la actual guerra, la cercanía permitió que ella presionara sus grandes pechos contra el tórax del hombre—. Te estás aprovechando de que me gustas.

Natsu rió mientras correspondía el abrazo. —Vamos, Mei. Esto es el pago con tal de que la organización te apoye en esta revolución.

 _"Eso y el Sanbi"_. Ella infló las mejillas. —Deberías decir qué las estás tomando porque aceptas volverte el Quinto Lord Mizukage.

—No, no, no. Detestó el papeleo y amo la libertad; ser un Lord me complicaría la vida.

—Moo —ella se separó y le quitó la máscara de tigre blanco—. Bien, pero entonces tienes que ayudarme a traer al mundo al Sexto Lord Mizukage.

Natsu sonrió de buena gana. —No problem. Tú sabes que me encantará dejarte embarazada, pero antes hay que solucionar esta guerra y sembrar la paz en Kiri.

A pesar de estar en un campo de batalla, los dos eran tan poderosos que podían darse el lujo de pasear por el lugar como si fuera un parque; además, como amantes no les importaba el lugar ni el tiempo. —Bien, hasta entonces siempre estaré usando el jutsu anticonceptivo —le acarició el cabello negro—. Me gusta más el rosa salmón que este oscuro, aunque igual te queda bien.

Se besaron suavemente y antes de que subieran de intensidad se tuvieron que separar, ya que Yagura hizo acto de presencia.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente. _"Así que Tobi piensa seguir con esta charada"_. —Bien, espero me entretengas Cuarto Lord Mizukage.

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

En algún lugar cerca de Sunagakure

En un extenso desierto ocurrió una gran explosión que levantó una marejada de arena como nunca antes vista por esos lugares. Mirajane 'La Demonio' Strauss tosió visiblemente afectada por tanta arena. —Es que no puedo aparecer en un buen lugar —mientras se quejaba tuvo que esperar a que la arena se asentara—. ¡¿Natsu?! ¡¿Erza?! —Nadie respondió a su llamada, y antes de que sus alas se desplegaran un temblor la desestabilizó—. ¡¿E-H?!

Si alguien estuviera cerca, por lo menos a unos cinco o seis kilómetros, pudiera haber visto como un enorme gusano de arena surgía y luego se volvía a hundir en la arena; la bestia era tan grande que podía comerse una casa entera de un bocado. Pero como no había nadie, el siguiente sucedo se perdió en la arena.

Ni siquiera había pasado diez segundos desde que el gusano se hundió en la tierra cuando éste explotó en miles y miles de pedazos.

—¡Qué asco! —Gritó. La albina estaba bañada con sangre y vísceras; sintió arcadas y vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago—. ¡Maldición! ¡Esto apesta horrible!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¿Por qué es un crossover? ¿Por qué Naruto? Bueno, esta idea no es nueva. Cada crossover que he leído, entre estas dos series, termina como uno donde el UNS domina al UFT y Naruto se garcha a cuanta chica ve de FT… ¡Ya me aburrí de eso! Así que empecé esta historia con la intención de hacer lo contrario, eso significaba que Natsu tendrá la revancha y se garchará a cuanta chica vea de NS.

¡Así es! Señoras y señores, bienvenidos sean al fic donde Natsu forma su harén a base de MILFs, lolis, tetonas y traps de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden… ¡Un momento! ¿Traps? No, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca. No me gustan los trapitos. Regresemos… Esta será una gran historia, tendrá sus momentos épicos, divertidos y rikolinos. También habrá drama y suspenso, peleas y peleas nocturnas (if you know what i mean)

Antes de que pregunten, sé que cada cerebro es un mundo y es imposible que yo exprese mis ideas a la perfección y que todos me entiendan. Así que aclararé lo siguiente:

El momento en donde Igneel surge marca su muerte, ya que el sello sólo funcionaba si él se mantenía dentro de Natsu y le tocaba morir cuando saliera. Igneel sabía lo que hacía así que no hay pedo. No me gustó como quedó esa parte, pero los acontecimientos eran demasiados y el tiempo muy corto. El flujo del tiempo se movía de una manera indescriptible.

La última parte de este capítulo puede generar confusiones y malos entendidos. Pero esto sólo sirve para señalar que Natsu fue el primero en llegar y tuvo sus aventuras, maduro y creció como personaje, tiempo después (aún no se sabe cuánto) aparece Erza y esto marca el punto de inflexión en la vida de Natsu. Por ultimo llega Mirajane y las cosas empiezan a tomar forma para Natsu.

Naruto existe, es un ninja y anda por ahí correteando. Tiene su equipo y está entrenando bajo la tutela de Kakashi.

¿Regresarán a Fairy Tail? Aún no es seguro, lo pensaré adecuadamente y si ha de ocurrir, ocurrirá.

¿Por qué Erza y Mirajane? Desde que tuve esta idea fue un dolor de cabeza si incluía a estas dos chicas o no, son mis chicas favoritas de FT y siempre me gusta verlas con Natsu; al final decidí incluirlas y aún no sé en que me he metido. LOL.

No se quiebren la cabeza pensando lo que sucedió con Natsu. Sí, si es definitivo que forma parte de las filas de Akatsuki, tiene más libertad estando con ellos que en una aldea. He ahí de donde proviene el título La Nube Carmín.

El siguiente capítulo será desde donde deje la parte de Natsu: o sea, la unión a las filas de Akatsuki.

¿Reviews? Creo que hoy si me los merezco. ¿Dudas? Estoy a la orden.

En el siguiente capitulo mencionaré a los usuarios que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y la están siguiendo. Nos vemos en otra ocasión

 **•·.·´** **`·.·••·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **ღ**

¡Review please!


	3. La Nube III: Pérdida de recuerdos

El Rey; **La Nube Carmín;** El Caballero Escarlata y La Araña.

 **Aclaraciones:** Historia de un Viajero es un crossover con Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, la trama gira en torno a las aventuras de Natsu, contará con arcos distintos al canon de Naruto, aunque usaré algo de la historia ya terminada por Masashi. Por supuesto que será un harén; al principio la historia puede llegar a ser aburrida y tediosa, pero necesario para poner los cimientos. En fin, Natsu llegará a ser un OoC, o sea, que no tendrá la misma personalidad que le dio Hiro, lo mismo sucederá con los personajes de NS.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FT pertenecen al mangaka Hiro Mashima. Y los de NS son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota rápida:** Los que han visto Naruto, ya sea el anime o el manga, se han dado cuenta de las inconsistencias que hay sobre la historia de Akatsuki. Por ejemplo: en alguna parte se menciona que Kakuzu asesinó a varios de sus compañeros antes de conocer a Hidan; pero en otra ocasión se muestra que su primer compañero es Hidan. También, la unión de Orochimaru sucede antes de Itachi, pero en el anime es al revés. La primera misión de Deidara es asesinar a Orochimaru, pero en el anime se une antes de que la Serpiente los traicione. En fin, entienden el punto. Por lo tanto, haré que Akatsuki tenga una historia con algo de sentido.

 **Reviews: ¡** Seis comentarios! ¡Banzai! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡miguel puentedejesus! ¡rafael-dragneel! ¡DanteSparda1959! ¡aprox! ¡DjGuilox-018! Y ¡DarkDragneel! ¡Enserio, cada vez que veo un comentario me alegro bastante! ¡Sigan comentando!

—Dialogo.

"Pensamiento"

«Técnica, titulo»

[Cualquier cosa que se me ocurra poner]

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Akatsuki es la organización criminal más grande del Continente Elemental, conocida por tener a los más infames y fuertes ninjas de las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Temida en el _Bajo-mundo_ como la más sanguinaria y cruel de todas las organizaciones. Actualmente, es desconocida la cantidad de miembros que conforman la organización pero se especula que cada integrante vale por cien y que juntos son invencibles. También se dice que controlan Aldeas Shinobis desde las sombras y que entrenan guerreros. Lo único que distingue a un Akatsuki son los abrigos negros con nubes rojas y los anillos con diferentes símbolos.

¿Por qué semejante peligro sigue sin ser detenido? La respuesta es simple: son mercenarios. Es decir, venden sus servicios al mejor postor aunque todo de forma oculta. Ninguna de las Cinco Grandes Naciones ha admitido públicamente haber contratado a semejantes criminales, y a pesar de las pruebas, nunca lo harían. Además, aun muchas preguntas están sin respuestas. ¿Cuál es la forma de reclutar gente? ¿Quién es el líder? ¿Cómo están organizados? ¿Cuáles son sus bases? ¿Los métodos? En fin, a lo largo de esta historia se descubrirá mucho sobre ellos, después de todo, un factor desconocido ingresó a la ecuación del dominio mundial. ¡El Viajero!

La Nube III: Pérdida de recuerdos

 **Base de Akatsuki - Ubicación desconocida - Día y hora desconocida**

Obito Uchiha, actualmente uno de los supervivientes del clan y al mismo tiempo el culpable de la extinción de los Uchiha, estaba sentado en un taburete. Él y Zetsu el Blanco, o lo que quedaba de Zetsu, discutían lo sucedido hace unos días mientras Zetsu el Negro se encargaba de diagnosticar al chico de cabello rosa. Natsu, hasta ese momento de identidad desconocida, estaba sobre una camilla de piedra, vendado y conectado a máquinas que monitoreaban su estado. El _'pii, pii, pii'_ sonaba constantemente indicando que estaba estable.

—Entonces, Orochimaru estaba detrás de Itachi —Obito asintió ante la conclusión de Zetsu el Blanco—. ¿Qué harás con el traidor?

Obito ni siquiera necesitaba pensar antes de responder, después de todo, era una regla tacita de la organización. —Tiene que morir —soltó un suspiro—, pero, es alguien que a la larga puede ser beneficioso para el plan. Si no mal recuerdo, mencionaste que tiene cierto resentimiento contra Konoha por no resultar electo Lord Hokage.

Zetsu el Blanco asintió. —También cortó vínculos con sus antiguos compañeros, y tenemos información de que se enfrentó contra Jiraiya. Hay que tener en cuenta el poder de los Sannin; es mejor si el poderío de Konoha disminuye —sonrió perversamente—. Igual a cuando mataste al Cuarto Hokage.

Obito recordó los últimos momentos de su otrora maestro: Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Lord Hokage. El ataque, que tenía el objetivo de tomar al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, fue justo el día del nacimiento de los gemelos y, aunque no resultó como lo planeado, los daños y la muerte de Minato resultaron satisfactorios. _"El Rayo Amarillo que siempre llegó tarde"_ pensó con resentimiento. Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos. —Bien. Eso es genial. Sólo hay que encargarle a Sasori el trabajo de vigilancia, ya después nos haremos cargo de la Serpiente.

—¡GUH! —El alarido, repentino, llamó la atención de los dos ninjas. Quienes dirigieron su mirada a Natsu, él tenía más de la mitad del cuerpo completamente negra. La oscuridad reptaba y lo invadía como si fuera una enfermedad mortal haciendo que el chico liberara suspiros agónicos.

—Parece que ya falta poco —dijo Zetsu el Blanco al ver el progreso de su otra mitad, regresó al tópico de la conversación—. ¿Quién será compañero de Itachi? No has olvidado que él no es de fiar, después de todo, destruyó a los Uchiha con tal de que Konoha no cayera en la guerra civil.

Sí, el otro grano en el culo. Para variar, un Uchiha. —Lo sé. También sé que es un espía de Konoha y que tarde o temprano tendré que matarlo. —No importaba que tuvieran algo de parentesco consanguíneo, si el muchacho se interponía no dudaría en eliminarlo—. Pero, ya tengo el compañero ideal. Alguien que siempre mantiene desconfianza de aquellos que lo rodean, y su opuesto en lo que se refiere al elemento.

—¿Quién es? —Esta vez, el que habló fue Zetsu el Negro usando el cuerpo de Natsu—. ¿Alguien famoso?

" _Lo mejor sería decir infame"._ —Kisame Hoshigaki. El Último de los Siete —hubo un breve silencio—. Es fuerte y está acostumbrado a cumplir la misión, y su misión es no quitarle el ojo de encima a Itachi.

—Es perfecto —dijeron los Zetsus antes de volver a unirse.

La luz de las candelas titilaron cuando una ráfaga de viento se coló por las fisuras de la caverna que usaban como base; una base sólo conocida por ellos dos. Cierto, incluso en Akatsuki había secretos. Por ejemplo: los miles de clones blancos. El gran inventario de Sharingans. La identidad del verdadero líder. El propósito real de la organización. Los títeres que se creían titiriteros.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Obito, centrando su atención en Natsu—. ¿Qué encontraste?

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias —dijo Zetsu a doble voz—. Éste chico está con un pie en la tumba.

A medida que las velas se consumían, Zetsu relató todo lo que había decidido revelar. Tal relato fue como armar un rompecabezas blanco y sin forma; todo debido a la condición de Natsu. —El tumor cerebral afectó los nervios ópticos dejándolo ciego por completo; además, lastimó severamente la parte que se encarga de los recuerdos recientes, es probable que cuando despierte no recuerde quien es o quien fue, claro, sí es que despierta.

Obito silbó de asombro, a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo si Natsu vivía o no. Pero aun así, el pelirrosa tenía un poder fuera de este mundo, literalmente, era de otro mundo. ¡Un Viajero! Y era, potencialmente, el más fuerte de este mundo. Sólo en este momento, la energía que emanaba podía igualar al más débil de las Bestias con Cola. —Jajajajajaja —rió ante lo gracioso de la situación. _"Estoy buscando potencial de guerra, y justamente aparece alguien prometedor y, lo más estupendo, es que puedo educarlo como quiera"_ —. Esplendido. Es mejor si nunca recuerde quien fue, él puede volverse un seguidor fiel de la organización.

—Puede que al final si recuerde —Zetsu, con su doble personalidad, tenía sus dudas al respecto. Engañar a una persona seria contraproducente, y tenían suficiente con Nagato e incluso el mismo Obito, aunque este no lo supiera—. Es como una lotería.

Obito sonrió ante la comparación, desde niño le gustaba los juegos de azar y más donde tenía la mayor probabilidad de perder. —Entonces sacamos el premio mayor —después de todo, si Natsu moría no perdían nada—. Si vive, será un agente infiltrado, después de todo, puedo escribir su historia; ni siquiera es necesario que Nagato sepa de él, y podrá entrar a cualquier aldea sin tanta conflicto.

Zetsu miró al chico, que otra vez volvía a respirar tranquilamente, y no pudo evitar compararlo con una espada sin mango. —Poner nuestros colmillos en una de las Grandes Naciones será beneficioso —. _"O contraproducente"_ —. Pero ¿qué hacemos con su ceguera?

Obito cerró los ojos y rió sonoramente. —No creen que todo esto parece estar destinado, ahora estoy seguro, este chico vivirá. Usa los ojos —pensó un momento y recordó algo importante. _"De tal palo, tal astilla. La astilla resultó ser fuerte, supongo que el palo tiene potencial"_ —. Sí, usa los ojos de esa persona, la sangre es más fuerte en él.

Zetsu también sonrió para sus adentros. _"Otro cultivo… ¿Cuántos años tomará cegar lo sembrado?"_. —Esa persona es adecuada.

Mientras Obito se retiraba, Zetsu asintió y realizó todos los preparativos para la cirugía tan complicada. Trasladó a Natsu a una habitación completamente esterilizada; preparó el equipo médico para realizar la operación. Se vistió acorde a la situación. Realizó un análisis de sangre y después buscó la más compatible entre las reservas, luego procedió a esterilizar los instrumentos y llamó a varios asistentes que resultaron ser los clones blancos. Afeitó la cabellera rosa hasta dejar la piel lisa y brillante. Aplicó anestesia de la más fuerte; conectó las bolsas de sangre y después utilizó el bisturí junto con chakra.

El corte empezó desde la frente, de izquierda a derecha y siguió todo su cuero cabelludo; Zetsu separó la piel y la colocó sobre un lugar previamente listo para este tipo de cosas. Sacó la maquinaria necesaria y con el chakra suficiente cortó el hueso craneoencefálico. La sangre bermellón escurría lentamente y después de varios minutos, el cerebro quedó a la vista. _"El órgano más audaz del ser humano_ —pensó Zetsu; cambió de guantes y se volvió a esterilizar las manos—. _Bien, veamos. ¿Dónde estás chiquitín? No es lo mismo invadirlo que operarlo. ¡Al fin!"_.

La operación para extirpar el tumor llevó dieciséis horas, y fue sumamente difícil, hubo momentos en que Natsu casi muere pero milagrosamente sobrevivió. Lo más riesgoso se presentó cuando le trasplantaron los ojos nuevos e infundieron _chakra_ para despertarlos. Se creía que los sharingan de los Uchiha resultaban inservibles si estos no los activaban justo antes de morir, pero gracias a experimentos se descubrió otro método para preservar tan valioso recurso. Por un momento pareció que el cuerpo rechazaría el trasplante, pero al final fue aceptado.

Si está operación hubiese sucedido en el Continente Mágico es probable que Natsu muriera, pero el Destino tuvo que intervenir y ahora un camino nuevo estaba siendo forjado para Natsu. Los dos Zetsus se felicitaron entre sí al finalizar con éxito, o por lo menos mantenerlo con vida, la operación médica. —Ahora sólo queda esperar y ver si se adapta o no.

Natsu quedó al cuidado de varios Zetsus blancos y en las manos de dios. Durante la convalecencia murió tres veces y gracias a esfuerzos inhumanos volvió a la vida tres veces también. El proceso recuperativo del cuerpo de Natsu fue algo asombroso e inusual: las células y tejidos comenzaron a crecer y aceptar los cambios. Los daños irreparables fueron subsanados y nacieron nuevas neuronas.

Por otro lado, la energía que absorbió en la Torre del Cielo cambió su estructura física; ahora era musculoso, sin llegar a la exageración, y medio pie más alto. Además, su cuerpo se acostumbró al poder desbordante. Durante todo el proceso, Zetsu y Obito estuvieron gratamente impresionados y ligeramente asustados; algunas muestras fueron almacenadas y cultivadas para fines bélicos en el futuro. Finalmente, después de una semana, el chico despertó. Afuera llovía intensamente y pareciera que el sol no saldría en varios días.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Natsu Dragneel, el Sol de Fairy Tail, salió del letargo tormentoso. Durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, su mente se volvió un revoltijo de recuerdos y pensamientos inconexos. En el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo, _alguien externo_ trató de borrar a Natsu, y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo si no hubiera sido por _alguien interno. Éste_ _ser_ resguardó los resquicios del pelirrosa y los escondió en lo más profundo de la mente; y ahora espera pacientemente a que el chico se haga fuerte para poder liberar al Natsu de antaño. Definitivamente, es alguien que está del lado del pelirrosa; por supuesto, aquel que intentó borrar a Natsu no se dio cuenta del fracaso.

El despertar de Natsu, o lo que quedaba de él, fue algo raro e inusual; era similar a un reseteo de computadora donde se borra todos los archivos pero aún mantiene las funciones básicas. Él podía respirar, oler, escuchar, ver, sentir, caminar y aprender pero sin recuerdo alguno. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue una infinita oscuridad, lo único que podía percibir era el susurro del viento entre las rocas; el suave colchón; el repiqueteo de la lluvia afuera de la cueva; la calidez de las velas; su propio latido. Y nada más, ni siquiera se preguntó dónde estaba, o quien era, o porque no veía. Estaba en lo más cercano a un estado automático. O simplemente actuaba por instinto. Intentó moverse, pero ese acto tan simple le provocó un dolor atroz; tanto tiempo sin movimiento atrofiaron ligeramente sus músculos. —¡Guhu!

Después de varios minutos, por fin su cuerpo y cerebro arrancaron al mismo tiempo y se unieron como dos eslabones de la misma cadena. Activando la habilidad distintiva del ser humano: aprendizaje y curiosidad. —¡JUGHA! —Se llevó las manos a la cara y palpó las vendas; naturalmente comprendió que esto le impedía ver—. ¡GHUSHU!

La sorpresa fue más que obvia porque por vez primera miraba lo que lo rodeaba y las sensaciones adquirían forma en su mente. Los miles de colores y lo nebuloso desapareció y sólo quedó la oscuridad iluminada por las velas. Como todo un inexperto, comenzó a tocar todo a su alrededor y a medida que avanzaba su mente fue rearmando los conceptos; dejando en claro el uso de cada cosa.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Obito resopló notoriamente, él estaba monitoreando el progreso de Natsu desde otra habitación. _"Genial_ —pensó contrariado—. _Espero que tan siquiera pueda hablar_ _"_. Él y Zetsu, después de la cirugía, hablaron durante bastante tiempo y plantearon escenarios hipotéticos de lo que probablemente sucedería cuando el chico despertara; el resultado pesimista era que él quedaría como un vegetal y lo más óptimo sería que sólo hubiera perdido la memoria. _"Mejor esperare"_. Para ese momento Natsu ya se estaba quitando los vendajes.

Un Obito interesado, apreció cada acción del chico. Natsu, de la incertidumbre pasó al asombro; y luego a la comprensión. Para Obito era sencillísimo notar que el chico estaba aprendiendo y asimilando; tocaba las cosas (sábanas, muebles e incluso velas) para experimentar sensaciones. Ansioso de conocimiento.

—Justo como un niño —dijo Zetsu cuando Natsu estaba mordiendo las sábanas. Él estaba saliendo de la pared, justo como un fantasma—. ¿Tan dañado quedó?

—Ni idea, es cuestión de esperar y ver.

Los minutos pasaron y Natsu mostró un comportamiento totalmente infantil y hasta idiota. Definitivamente era una pérdida absoluta y total de recuerdos, menos de funciones vitales.

—¿Habrá que educarlo desde el principio? —Cuestionó Zetsu el Blanco.

Obito suspiró resignado. —Jaa. Sí. ¿Alguna idea?

Zetsu ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado. —Por supuesto, primero ha de ser el idioma y lenguaje; algo de sentido común; tácticas y modos de pelea. Armas básicas, sigilo y técnicas elementales de acuerdo a la afinidad.

—El camino del ninja —concluyó Obito, lo que proponía Zetsu era similar a lo que le enseñaron en Konoha hace años. _"La Academia, tiempos de guerra y hambre; muerte y vida; este mundo debe cambiar"_ —. Estoy de acuerdo.

Ajeno a la conversación, Zetsu el Negro pensó sombríamente. _"Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel. Definitivamente eres un gran eslabón en esta cadena de acontecimientos que traerán de vuelta a Mamá"_. Todo en el mundo está lleno de confabulaciones, enemigos que se disfrazan de amigos; sonrisas falsas y traicioneras; el malo que es bueno, el bueno que es malo. En fin. —Iremos a buscar materiales didácticos y otros enseres —dijo y se zambulló en el suelo, como si fuera un tiburón.

—De acuerdo. Sólo no llamen tanto la atención —por el rabillo del ojo vio desaparecer al Hombreplanta. _"Ja. Esta base de la clandestinidad está pasando a un refugio"._ Obito concluyó que la observación había sido suficiente y que ya era necesario hacer el primer acercamiento. _"Esto sí que es raro"_. Internamente estaba emocionado por lo que sucedería a continuación. Caminó por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado, donde goteaba un poco debido a las filtraciones. Llegó hasta la otra habitación, dudó por un instante. Las posibilidades eran tantas que sería imposible calcular el resultado. _"Esto puede ser mi fortuna o la quiebra"_. Abrió la puerta y selló el camino de Natsu Kazama, en antaño Natsu Dragneel.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Vaya, vaya. Ha sido un tiempo desde la última actualización. Como ya se han dado cuenta, este capítulo es malditamente corto. Y tengo muchas razones para ello: Inspiración, trama complicada, pocos reviews. Bien. De algún modo u otro, este capítulo fue complicadísimo. ¿Cómo diablos expreso que siente alguien que no recuerda nada de nada? No soy cirujano así que la operación quirúrgica fue totalmente inventada, ni siquiera sé el alcance o daño que deja un tumor cerebral.

Ahora, quiero haceros una preguntita. ¿Quieren leer el entrenamiento de Natsu en Akatsuki o hacer un time skip de dos años y meterlo de lleno a la acción? Dejaré la encuesta en mi perfil, así que pueden votar. Les explicaré los pros y contras. Contras: será malditamente aburrido ya que será interacción sólo entre Natsu, Obito y Zetsu en la base o cumpliendo alguna misión; o clases teóricas aburridísimas. Pros: el poder bélico de Natsu tendrá base y fundamento, y no se sentirá como que si todo saliera de la manga; y puede que a la postre salga algo entretenido. Espero que me haya dado a entender. De todos modos, dejaré la votación abierta en mi perfil.

Bueno, si ya se dieron cuenta.

1.) Alguien le hizo daño a Natsu, pero otro alguien lo salvó. Dah. Sí, sí fue Zetsu el Negro; pero ¿Quién lo salvó?

2.) Zetsu el Negro planea muchas cosas entorno a Natsu.

3.) ¿De quién son los ojos que le trasplantaron?

4.) ¡¿Gemelos Uzumaki?!

5.) ¿Tan fuerte es Natsu? Sí, ya que absorbió toda la energía mágica de la Torre del Cielo. Y su apariencia es un poco más madura.

6.) Sí, maldita sea. Resultó confuso describir la situación de Zetsu. Que el negro o el blanco, ¡argh! se volvió tedioso y realmente espero no haberlos confundido.

7.) ¿Natsu Kazama? Sí, en NS está el dominio absoluto de nombres orientales así que es mejor acomodarlo al ambiente.

8.) ¿Algún día recuperara la memoria? Obviamente, pero hace falta algo de tiempo. Será algo interesante ya que para ese tiempo habrá cometido algunas cuantas atrocidades y el choque moral lo dejará en un…

9.) ¿Qué pueden esperar de esta historia? Mucho, bastante. Entiéndase, esta será una gran historia. Habrá harén y cosas rikolinas, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Hay confabulaciones. Grandes peleas para el futuro. Amor y odio; traición y esperanza. A veces siento que las palabras no me alcanzan para escribir lo que pienso; y sinceramente espero que sigan esta historia y dejen un comentario.

¡Mi más sincero agradecimiento a las personas que han agregado esta historia a favorito o follow!

 **Followers 29**

 **[** A-SilverSlothWriter **]; [** aprox **]; [** AxcalonXIII **]; [** BigPanzer **]; [** Chamenth-sama **]; [** Daisasuke Kurogane **]; [** dante zero sparda **]; [** DanteSparda1959 **]; [** Darckaiser2005 **]; [** DarkDragneel **]; [** Edwinedx **]; [** FairyEraDs **]; [** froggus **]; [** JESUSZN **]; [** joel 502 **]; [** Leo2131 **]; [** martinix **]; [** Matias356 **]; [** Matti3561 **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** Naomi D S **]; [** Otakani **]; [** rafael-dragneel **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **]; [** SalamanderDark **]; [** ShiroNetsugi **]; [** tygerestyl091 **]; [** Will97g **]; [** ZKARYX **];**

 **Favoritos 29**

 **[** A-SilverSlothWriter **]; [** AxcalonXIII **]; [** baraka108 **]; [** BigPanzer **]; [** DanteSparda1959 **]; [** DjGuilox-018 **]; [** DarkDragneel **]; [** Dubbz **]; [** Edwinedx **]; [** FairyEraDs **]; [** froggus **]; [** Izayoi Sakamaki98 **]; [** JESUSZN **]; [** joel 502 **]; [** julian laravasquez 1 **]; [** Layla Eucliffe **]; [** Leo2131 **]; [** Matias356 **]; [** Matti3561 **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** nico2883 **]; [** Otakani **]; [** PhazonLordKaito **]; [** rafael-dragneel **]; [** Roy-AoiryuuX23 **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **]; [** SalamanderDark **]; [** tygerestyl091 **]; [** ZKARYX **];**

 **Saludos y hasta otra ocasión**

 **No se olviden votar en mi perfil o por medio de un comentario**


	4. La Nube IV: Entre las olas

El Rey, **La Nube Carmín** , El Caballero Escarlata y La Araña.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se desarrolla en el universo de Naruto, sólo que se centrará en Natsu. El contenido es algo escabroso, algo semejante a la realidad cruda y sin tapujos. Obviamente, habrá escenas sexuales apropiadas para todos, aunque habrá excepciones (violaciones y otras cosas).

 **Disclaimer:** Todo personaje de Fairy Tail (Natsu, Erza y Mirajane) pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Por otro lado, los personajes de Naruto (tanto anime como manga) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Toei Animation. Escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente para mi entretenimiento personal y de todo aquel que le guste esta historia.

 **Resumen:** Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Obito encontró a cierto pelirrosa-sin-memoria y decidió entrenarlo. ¿Cómo es Natsu ahora? ¿Cuánto lo afectó la influencia de Akatsuki y 'el fin justifica los medios'?

 **Reviews:** Infinitas gracias a todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de comentar y darme a conocer lo que piensa acerca de Historia de un Viajero. Son seis comentarios nuevos, y los apreció un montón. Así mismo, pido disculpas por no actualizar. La uni se puso color de hormiga y me dejó sin tiempo para mí mismo, mucho menos para otras cosas. En fin, gracias a:

 _miguel puentedejesus:_ Como siempre, los mensajes tipo machine pero con el apoyo incondicional que lo caracteriza. ¡Gracias! Aprecio tus comentarios (y no, no es sarcasmo). ¡El time skip ganó!

 _YasuoKashida:_ ¿Eres nuevo comentando? Sí es así, enhorabuena. Y si no, perdón por olvidarte. Obvio, habrá lemon. Todo a su debido momento. ¿Tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa con este capítulo?

 _DjGuilox-018:_ Sin duda alguna, siempre que escribo algo, cuento con tu apoyo. ¡Gracias por eso, viejo! He de decirlo, pero eres el que siempre aporta ideas locas a lo que realizó. Y las largas conversaciones siempre me dejan pensando (sonó raro, lo sé, pero ni modo, sólo es chingadera). Recuerdo que ya había respondido el comentario via MP, ¿verdad? Si no es así, lo siento, ando corto de tiempo y ha sido bastante tiempo, que he olvidado grandes detalles. En fin:

Bueno, fue un momento de inspiración. Ajá. Con respecto al salto de tiempo, lo pensé durante mucho tiempo (ya que las votaciones fueron muy bajas, por no decir nulas) y al final concuerdo contigo. Salto del tiempo y flashback de vez en cuando. ¿Los gemelos? ¡¿Cuáles gemelos?! Ohhh… ya recordé. En serio, tanto tiempo que los había olvidado. Ummm. Naruto y su hermana (aún no decido como llamarla)… ya veremos cómo sale la cosa con ellos. ¿La primer MILF? Bueno… cómo decirlo… ¡ajá! ¡Lee el capítulo!

 _Sephiroth02:_ =D ¡Gracias por comentar!

 _Joker jojo888:_ Como decirlo, me dio un tic nervioso. ¡Enserio! -_- En fin, ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Sinceramente quedé sorprendido! En otras palabras, es: 'Sinceramente' y no 'sin será mente'. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

 _Dexter31:_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Con respecto a las preguntas: ¡Yeah, Konan es dinamita pura! ¡Tayuya también es explosiva! ¡Las pelirrojas son la ley! ¿Algo más?

 _Cleo96:_ ¡Gracias por comentar! Y es justo como has dicho, al final me salté el entrenamiento y puso lo bueno de lo bueno. Es decir, ¡trama pura! Saludos Te he visto en mis otras historias, cuando actualice te responderé.

 **Fin de los reviews**

—Dialogo.

" _Pensamiento"_

 **[** Cualquier otra cosa **]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Los primeros tres meses de entrenamiento fueron los más difíciles que tuvo durante toda su vida, ni siquiera el tiempo en la academia de Konoha fue tan complicado. Ser maestro fue tan difícil que Obito estuvo a punto de tirar todo a la mierda y dedicarse a posadero. ¡Y todo por la nula comunicación! No hablaban el mismo idioma, ni remotamente algún dialecto de todo el continente; ni que decir de los continentes cercanos. Pero, lo reconsideró y siguió adelante. Fue un dolor en el culo poder educarlo, transformar esos balbuceos en palabras entendibles y luego en frases completas. El proceso fue lento y tedioso, pero rindió sus frutos.

Después de superar el gran obstáculo, todo marchó sobre ruedas. El pelirrosa comprendía todo a la perfección, y lo dominaba en cuestión de días. Aunque lo complicado y difícil, le tomaba más tiempo, pero no se rendía hasta comprender el tejemaneje del tema. ¡Era todo un genio!… aunque estudiar 24/7 ayuda un montón. Actualmente, el joven de cabello rosa sabía de todo un poco y seguía en proceso de aprendizaje; algo así como un maestro de todo y experto en nada. Pero sobre todo, ¡él era un genio innato para el combate!

 **En algún lugar en la Tierra del Rayo - Antes del alba**

Obito suspiró aburrido, recostado en el camastro de una posada del camino, se perdió en las penumbras del techo. El alba despuntó en el horizonte y se filtró por la ventana, formando extrañas sombras en derredor. La última vela se apagó y al mismo tiempo un remanente de recuerdos llegó a su mente. El pelinegro amagó una leve sonrisa. Fue hace muchos años, cuando apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia y ya había perdido un brazo.

 **FLASHBACK**

—Escucha atentamente, Obito —le dijo Madara. La leyenda de los Uchiha tenía el pelo largo y blanco, el rostro lleno de arrugas y la fuerza mermada, ya era un anciano—. La paciencia es la virtud más importante de un shinobi, ser impaciente te puede llevar a cometer algún error tonto, no esperar el tiempo suficiente puede afectar el panorama de la situación. ¿Entiendes?

Obito, colgado de cabeza y sin poder mover algún músculo, asintió de mala gana. Estaban en una cueva habituada para el entrenamiento. —Sí, sí, sí, entiendo —la cuerda se soltó y él cayó hábilmente, después de una voltereta y liberarse por completo. Destensó los músculos agarrotados—. Pero, ¿y si la oportunidad pasa por esperar tanto? ¿Cómo sabré cuando es el momento perfecto?

Madara soltó un tosido áspero y doloroso, una señal clara de las enfermedades que lo afectaban, recompuso una sonrisa. Algo tétrico considerando que le quedaban pocos dientes. —Entonces, controla todo. Que cada acontecimiento suceda porque así lo has planeado. Que nada se salga del cuadro.

Obito entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca, y rodó los ojos. —Qué aburrido, eso le quita la sorpresa a la vida

Madara negó cansado. —Insensato e imprudente; aún eres joven como para entender de lo que hablo. Con el pasar del tiempo, obtendrás la experiencia para comprenderme.

—Son boberías, tu plan no puede tomar en cuenta todo —la diatriba del pelinegro flaqueó ante la sonrisa afable del anciano—. Incluso…

—Sí, incluso la muerte. Moriré en tres días —sentenció, soltando un suspiro largo. La mirada que le dio a Obito fue insondable—. Y, a su debido momento, me traerás a la vida. Mi cuerpo será rejuvenecido y la guerra ya habrá empezado; sólo apareceré para finalizarla. Todo está perfectamente calibrado.

Obito quiso refutar, decirle que él era libre, que no podía ser controlado; pero prefiero callar. Algo en el interior le decía que, quisiera o no, cumpliría con el plan de Madara. —Entiendo…

 **END FLASHBACK**

Salió del breve lapsus de recuerdos. En retrospectiva, había aprendido a ser paciente y afinar cada detalle, aunque no perdió el sentido del humor y su deseo por ser sorprendido. —Un plan meticuloso, pero con factores inesperados —soltó una carcajada. Se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse para salir. La habitación tenía lo básico, camastro y un baúl, sábanas desteñidas de mucho lavar y piso de tablas rechinantes—. Un jodido prodigio que lo absorbe todo y tiene un ingenio, sin precedente, para la batalla. ¿Tal vez darle los ojos fue un error? Na, qué más da. El resultado final será interesante.

Obito se puso el abrigo de nubes rojas con fondo negro y la máscara naranja con espiral naciente en el ojo derecho. —Ya va siendo hora de empezar con los preparativos —desapareció, como si el aire se lo tragara, mientras soltaba una risa hueca. Desde la llegada de Natsu, han transcurrido casi dos años…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **En algún lugar - Mar Furioso - Entre el País del Fuego y el País del Agua - Mañana**

Natsu Kazama suspiró por enésima vez. Decepcionado y de un humor turbio y sombrío. Molesto. Estaba vestido totalmente de blanco, de pies a cabeza, y sólo eran visibles sus ojos negros con un leve toque verde jade. Desde lo más alto de la aldea -encima de la cisterna de agua- el hombre observaba todo con absoluto detenimiento, seguro de que nadie podía mirarlo. Los niños hurgando entre la basura; los ancianos muriéndose de hambre y en harapos; madres con la mirada perdida; bebés berreando de hambre y sed. Un escenario triste y cruel; un sentimiento ominoso empezó a dominarlo. _"Tranquilízate, no te dejes gobernar por los sentimientos_ —se dijo—. _Mira todo con frialdad y no pierdas la calma"._

La Aldea Oculta entre las Olas era más grande que una aldea pero no tan grande como para ser considerada una ciudad: tenía escuela pequeña y una clínica, insuficiente, para atender enfermedades comunes, un puerto pequeño y caminos pedregosos y polvorientos. En pocas palabras, la aldea era de un país tercermundista. Algo obvio, considerando el comercio escaso -por no decir nulo- con los países vecinos; gente dedicada a la pesca artesanal y agricultura para el consumo. Y además, ahora estaba azotada por un tirano.

La Nube Carmín IV: Entre las olas.

—Y todo por un solo hombre —dijo para sí, en sus palabras se notaba el odio, algo que no podía explicar ni controlar. Hace un par de horas que ingresó en la aldea, a pesar de la fuerte vigilancia, e hizo lo que Obito le ordenó. _«_ _Mira y juzga, date cuenta de la verdad de este mundo. Aprende, comprende y después actúa_ _»—_. Un hombre pequeño pero con una sombra grande y oscura, posee dinero y con ello un sinfín de medios para ejercer coerción sobre esta aldea. Que decepcionante.

Podía estar quieto durante mucho tiempo, el sol ni el viento le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a meditar mientras llegaba a una conclusión. _"Gato, ¿qué te motiva? ¿Qué fin persigues? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces con esta gente? ¿Si quiera eres consciente de todo el daño que haces?"_. Muchas preguntas más se amontonaron en su mente y cada vez afianzaba su juicio a priori. —Debo conocerlo —ya era mediodía cuando bajó de lo alto y se mezcló en el ambiente. La Técnica de Transformación lo ayudó a pasar desapercibido.

El resto del día se la pasó escuchando, furtivamente, conversaciones y rumores de lavanderas y mercenarios; fue al puerto, después a los callejones más afectados y vivió de primera mano las dolencias de esa gente. Acechando en la sombra e informándose; visitó la oficina del mandamás del lugar -estaba vacía- y registró todo. Encontró cosas bastante interesantes y comprometedoras. Natsu, gracias a Obito, era la definición de un shinobi, es decir, se infiltraba sin dejar rastro y actuaba entre las sombras. Al final, salió de la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas; abrigado por el cielo nocturno. Fue mucho más fácil que entrar, y todo gracias al fuerte oleaje y la perenne bruma marina, condiciones que uso a su favor.

Corría sobre el océano tempestuoso cuando notó que una barcaza estaba por zozobrar. Una parte le decía que era preferible ignorar el asunto y dejar que el mar se cobrara unas cuantas vidas más, pero algo lo llevó a realizar lo contrario. Afianzó los pies y dejó que parte de su energía invadiera el océano, la cantidad justa para estabilizar momentáneamente el área, y salvó la vida de… una persona. Internamente, se palmeó la cara. _"Lo hecho, hecho está. Mejor lo llevo a la orilla"_.

Tazuna, el constructor de puentes, respiró aliviado al tocar suelo firme. Tenía el rostro blanco debido al encuentro cercano con la muerte y por la respuesta que obtuvo en su largo viaje. De reojo vio una figura totalmente negra, camuflada con el ambiente y haciendo difícil notarlo. Pensó que probablemente era un hombre joven. _"Si no hubiera sido por él_ —un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en el trágico destino—. _Eso estuvo cerca, a pesar de lo mal que me fue, aún puedo cambiar las cosas"_. Después del susto, su cerebro volvió a trabajar, y algo hizo clic en su mente. —¡Eres un ninja! ¡Un jodido ninja!

Natsu miraba el mar, pensando en el motivo que lo llevó a salvarlo. Alguien cualquiera lo hubiera dejado morir, pero él no. Era como si esa conducta, la de salvar a tantos como sea posible y castigar el mal, estuviera en su sangre. Cuando escuchó la voz estridente y el tono empleado, rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, dispuesto a retomar su camino. _"Malagradecido"_ pensó, aunque era algo nimio y sin valor, fácilmente le restó importancia.

—¡Espera! —Dijo con apremio cuando lo vio desaparecer. ¡Ahí estaba el milagro de Dios!—. ¡Espera, aún no te vayas! ¡Eres la esperanza de esta tierra!

Natsu escuchó las palabras distantes, a través de los rugidos marinos, y decidió regresar. Movido más por la curiosidad que por otro motivo. Después de todo, Obito no le había impuesto restricciones de tiempo para realizar la misión, ni siquiera era considerada una misión en sí, así que tenía plena libertad de acción y decisión. _«_ _Mira y juzga, date cuenta de la verdad de este mundo. Aprende, comprende y después actúa_ _»_. _"Tal vez…"_

Tazuna debería estar sorprendido al verlo aparecer como si fuera un espíritu, pero no era la primera vez que miraba a un ninja. Había vivido lo suficiente para ver, en más de una ocasión, los combates de promoción chunin en Konoha y sabía que esperar. _"Joven. Desde niños los entrenan para la guerra, les quitan su infancia y los obligan a matar"_. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos sombríos.

—Habla.

Tazuna tragó y, después de meditar un segundo, le dijo:

—Mi nombre es Tazuna y te agradezco infinitamente por salvarme —hizo una profunda inclinación y luego prosiguió—. Quiero recompensarte adecuadamente, pero en este momento no tengo algo que ofrecerte, si me acompañas a mi casa. Te puedo ofrecer una cama cómoda y una cena caliente, ya mañana encontraré como pagarte. ¿Le parece?

Natsu apreció la sinceridad del hombre y no le dio más vueltas al asunto. _"Aunque, ¿qué tanto puede ofrecer si está aldea está en la miseria?"_. Antes de responder, su estómago estuvo de acuerdo con el anciano, internamente agradeció tener el rostro cubierto. —Bien. Tengo hambre.

—Esplendido, mi casa no está tan lejos de esta zona. Por favor, sígueme.

Natsu podía arrancarle la verdad sin tanto problema, ya sea usando la fuerza o sus ojos, Obito le enseño varias formas de obtener lo que quería. Pero, la preferible era aquella que no necesitaba fuerza ni violencia, una verdad nacida de la confianza. Caminaron por los callejones de la aldea, vadeando y serpenteando entre oscuros trechos. A lo lejos vio la casa que el abuelo señalaba: era de dos pisos y algo pequeña, justo para una familia de tres o cuatro. Natsu liberó una levísima onda de chakra y se percató de las presencias en el interior y de los alrededores. _"¿Ya te estaban esperando o es una trampa? ¡Vaya suerte!"_. —Viejo…

En el momento en que Tazuna volteó, Natsu activó el _sharingan_ y, veloz como el pensamiento, rastreó cualquier indicio de una trampa. No encontró nada sobre alguna treta, pero, quedó plenamente informado del plan del viejo. Sin pensarlo tanto, decidió el curso de acción. _"Definitivamente, tienes una suerte asombrosa y te usaré para atraer a Gato"_.

—¿Qué? —Tazuna pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero después negó, era imposible que los ojos de alguien cambiaran de color tan rápidamente.

—Pase lo que pase, mantén la calma —Natsu estaba calculando mentalmente lo que haría: podía dejar un camino de muerte o simplemente someterlos. _"Al parecer, ninguno es un ninja. Que mal, pude haberme entretenido un rato"_. Desapareció entre la niebla y dejo que la confusión de Tazuna no le afectara—. Mantén la calma y sigue caminando.

El viejo asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron: en su cabeza se empezaron a arremolinar un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas. Estaba a media cuadra de su casa cuando, de los callejones, surgieron cuatro desconocidos que lo encañonaron sin previo aviso. Al final, comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Habían llegado por él y su familia estaba en peligro! Internamente maldijo su estupidez al pensar que todo saldría bien. Al final, lo que cruzó por su mente fue que se opondría hasta el final…

• **·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Tazuna, Inari recibió un golpe tremendo en la boca del estómago que lo dejó noqueado. Al grito de Tsunami le siguió una fuerte bofetada que la hizo escupir sangre. Hace apenas unos minutos que todo el calvario comenzó; los ingredientes -escuetos y simples- estaban a medio cocinar, y el fuego aún estaba prendido en la estufa. Todo pintaba para mal y Tsunami lo sabía, no era la primera vez que algo semejante pasaba, pero esto era peor. A su mente vino el vivido recuerdo: cuando se llevaron a su marido y días después lo ejecutaron.

—¡Maldito! —Rugió, Tsunami, con impotencia; estaba atada y sin poder moverse, se había mordido la lengua y el labio comenzaba a hinchársele, pero todavía era una madre—. ¡Maldito, deja a mi hijo! —La mujer se abalanzó -maniatada- contra el hombre que le pegó a su niño, pero fue en vano y sólo recibió varios golpes más. El parpado derecho no tardaría en hincharse y las costillas tenían pequeñas fisuras. El dolor se volvería atroz.

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Estate quieta!

Los perpetradores del atraco eran hombres de mediana edad y constitución atlética, entre los treinta y cuarenta años. Hombres curtidos y experimentados en lo que hacían, tenía armas filosas y expresiones que daban miedo. No se tentaban el alma ante nada. Eran los mercenarios contratados por Gato para vigilar el pueblo, el cultivo de la droga y, principalmente, detener a cualquiera que vaya en contra de los planes del hombre pequeño. La sala estaba patas arriba, hecha un desorden total; el comedor no se encontraba en mejor estado, y de arriba -en los dormitorios- provenían sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y ropa siendo hecha jirones. Ellos buscaban algo y aún no lo encontraban, sin duda alguna, alguien delató al anciano.

—Bien, perra. Dime donde están los documentos de tu padre, si no quieres que le raje el cuello a esta mierdecilla —el que habló era un hombre de cabello rubio como la paja, con una cicatriz surcándole el rostro y dentadura amarilla—. O tal vez prefieras que primero lo cape.

Tsunami sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, él no mentía y mataría a su hijo sino le decía lo que quería escuchar, pero tampoco sabía dónde estaban los papeles. Movida por una fuerza desconocida, mintió. —¡Debajo de la cisterna hay una caja oculta, están allí! ¡Te lo juro, yo te llevo! ¡Sólo no le hagas nada al niño! ¡Por favor!

El jefe del grupo mostró una asquerosa sonrisa. —Sabes lo que le hago a las perras mentirosas —la miró a los ojos y le echó el pútrido aliento—: Les rajó las mejillas y uso sus bocas como cagadero mientas aún viven.

El subordinado más cercano asintió vigorosamente. —Pero antes, ya han sido convertidas en depósitos de semen —se regodeó cuando vio la mirada terrorífica de la mujer. Se dirigió al jefe—: Claro, las que dicen la verdad les va mucho mejor.

Los dos hombres rieron sonoramente, obviamente, el destino de Tsunami estaba sellado. —¡Imbécil! —se dirigió al tercer hombre, el cual estaba ansiosos por comenzar el festín—. ¡¿Qué mierdas estás esperando?! ¡Ve y comprueba la cisterna!

—Pero…

—Ella aún me sirve.

Antes de que el tercer hombre se retirara, la puerta se abrió e ingresaron cuatro hombres cargando un bulto. —Eso no será necesario jefe —uno de ellos: de cabello rubio cenizo y con mirada maliciosa, dejó caer a Tazuna—. Aquí está el vejestorio, recién regresaba y lo capturamos sin tanto revuelo.

Tsunami perdió toda esperanza, lagrimas emergieron de sus ojos al ver que su padre no se movía. Después sintió nauseas al sentir la mirada lasciva que le dirigieron, era casi como si la estuvieran lamiendo con los ojos. La mujer, madre soltera y de 26 años, tenía un rostro y cuerpo envidiable, y el cabello largo y negro sólo acentuaba su belleza de ama de casa. A pesar de los golpes, ella aún era útil para satisfacer ciertos deseos indecorosos. —Antes de empezar, despierten al viejo. Quiero que vea todo —el jefe tenía un gusto por el dolor ajeno, era algo que llevaba desde niño.

Todos ellos sentían un gran placer torturando psicológicamente a los débiles, violando mujeres y rompiendo la voluntad de los fuertes. Insanos y perversos, ideales para este tipo de trabajo. La Aldea Oculta entre las Olas era un lugar alejado del mundo y nadie podía detenerlos de cometer tanta barbarie, y lo mejor, ¡les pagaban por ser quienes eran!

El jefe se sentó en el endeble sofá y esperó a que el viejo despertará y luego ordenó que lo amordazaran y amarraran contra una silla. Todo estaba planeado de tal forma que las respuestas de Tazuna nunca fueran escuchadas. Primero la hija y luego el nieto; muy pronto el lugar se llenaría de una deliciosa música. —Buenas noches Tazuna, sabes por lo que vengo, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, te niegas a responder! Eso es una gran falta de respeto, ¿o no chicos?

—Sí jefe, es mejor enseñarle algo de modales.

A las órdenes del jefe, los hombres levantaron a Tsunami y le rompieron la ropa. Con un par de órdenes más, inició una larga y oscura noche para la joven madre. El amanecer nunca llegaría para ella o para su familia…

••• ₯₰ﻉ

—Imposible —murmuró Tsunami, totalmente incrédula. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no podía dar crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos: Tazuna, su padre, estaba sano y salvo y quitándole las sogas que la aprisionaban; los hombres, que apenas hace un segundo amenazaron con violarla, estaban tirados y temblando bajo un falso éxtasis; su mente no encontraba la respuesta a todo lo sucedido y tampoco podía salir del shock.

—¡Tsunami! —Tazuna gritó y volvió a gritar hasta que ella volvió en sí—. Ya todo está bien, no te preocupes. Traje ayuda.

La mujer lloró amargamente, abrazó a su padre como si se asegurara de que todo era verdad y que ya no había peligro alguno, cuando al fin cercioró la realidad. La madre estaba por pegarle y maltratar a su padre, reclamarle por ponerlos en peligro. fue en ese instante en que recodó al adolorido Inari. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y volvió a sentir miedo, cuando miró a la extraña figura acuclillada a la par del niño Las palabras de su padre la volvieron a calmar. El pequeño estaría bien. Ella estaría bien. Su padre estaría bien. Y mañana, sería un día mejor para la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas. ¡Akatsuki llegó para quedarse!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Una semana después…**

Tsunami tarareaba una melodía suave y tranquila mientras terminaba a preparar el desayuno; ya no había rastro alguno de lo que sucedió esa noche. Ni en su rostro ni en la sala, ni en su casa, aunque jamás olvidaría el terror que sintió, pero, el tiempo lo cura todo. Rápidamente alejó los pensamientos turbios y volvió a sonreír; llamó a todos cuando ya estaba todo servido. —Como siempre, eres el primero —su sonrisa se mantuvo al ver a Natsu sentado y esperando pacientemente a que todos se sentarán. El joven, de aproximadamente dieciocho años, le sonrió.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsunami. ¿Cómo amaneció?

Hace una semana, durante los primeros minutos, Tsunami se mostró reticente y cauta a la presencia del pelirrosa en su casa, pero bastó con verlo sanar a su hijo y después sacar a los mercenarios para que confiara en él. Al siguiente día su confianza se afianzó más: él se deshizo de todos los hombres de Gato en la isla y extendió su protección a todos los aldeanos. No sólo se quedó con eso, él fue mucho más allá, y en el tercer día le dio a Tazuna grandes cantidades de alimentos para que su padre los repartiera. Además, vestido como un ninja y ocultando su identidad de todos, patrullaba la aldea y resolvía pequeñas disputas. ¡La aldea exaltaba al ninja desconocido vestido de negro!

—Bien, gracias —la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿qué te he dicho sobre llamarme señorita? Además, no soy tan joven como antes.

Natsu mantuvo la sonrisa impecable, una sonrisa ladina y traviesa. —Vamos, eres tan joven que pareces la hermana de Inari y no su madre, hasta me atrevo a decir que estás en edad casamentera. Entonces, ¿porque no llamarte señorita?

Tsunami volteó el rostro, para que él no mirara un leve sonrojo, se calmó y bufó ante el coqueteo descarado del pelirrosa. Lentamente estaba cayendo. —Deja de flirtear conmigo, aún eres joven para estas cosas.

Los ojos de Natsu brillaron traviesamente al escuchar al niño bajar las escaleras a toda máquina. —Inari, no te parece que Tsunami se ve bastante linda cuando se sonroja —añadió cuando el niño estaba en la mesa—. Tan linda que dan ganas de comérsela a besos.

Inari asintió vigorosamente, incapaz de comprender el doble sentido. —Sí, mi mami es muy bella. ¿Verdad, mami?

Tsunami tenía el rostro completamente rojo y no fue capaz de responder de inmediato. Y sólo soltó unos balbuceos cuando Tazuna la saludó, al final se controló a sí misma y fulminó con la mirada al joven mujeriego.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Durante la semana que Natsu llevaba en la aldea, hubo una rápida y certera limpieza de todos los hombres de Gato. El pelirrosa les sacó la información que necesitaba y después se deshizo de la mayoría, dejó un par con vida y los mandó con un mensaje. Ante esto, Tazuna se mostró temeroso ante semejante provocación, temiendo las represalias del hombre pequeño; pero no pudo hacer nada. Después de todo, Natsu tenía una sombra mucho más grande que la de Gato: las nubes rojas con fondo negro.

Natsu Kazama, como miembro de Akatsuki, tomó la decisión más sensata y busco sacarle provecho a la situación que tenía delante. ¡Haría de la aldea una base de Akatsuki! Lo primero era quitarle el dominio a Gato, cosa que estaba a medias; lo segundo fue mejorar las condiciones de los aldeanos, algo también sencillo, considerando el poder económico de la organización; y lo tercero, actuar desde las sombras, justo como le enseñó Obito. Natsu tenía planeado, todo a su debido momento, nombrar a Tazuna como Lord de la Aldea y asegurar el soporte secreto para la organización. Sería una relación de apoyo mutuo que a la larga resultaría redituable, además, estaba asegurando el apoyo perpetuo de Tazuna por otro medio.

Por eso, siempre que hacía algo, mencionaba el nombre del constructor de puentes; asegurándose de que la reputación del anciano se volviera sólida. Además, la inyección económica fue mucho más grata y recibida con gran felicidad por todos los aldeanos. Tenían alimentos y, poco a poco, estaban adquiriendo un techo para vivir. Algunos aldeanos todavía desconfiaban de la dadiva gratuita, y con mucha razón; en Akatsuki estaba el dicho: 'Hasta lo gratis tiene su costo'. Y todo miembro debía cumplir las reglas. Natsu no era la excepción y tampoco la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas.

El único que sabía la verdad detrás de todo era Tazuna, y a pesar de eso, aceptó portar la ideología de la organización criminal más temida del mundo shinobi. Después de todo, la ayuda que tanto ansiaba la obtuvo de los 'malos'. Además, Tazuna estaba profundamente en deuda con el pelirrosa; para él era una deuda de honor y sangre, que sólo saldaría con la vida.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El desayuno terminó y todos se retiraron a realizar sus labores diarias: Tazuna reparando y construyendo por toda la aldea e Inari ayudándolo; mientras Natsu vigilaba los alrededores. Tsunami suspiró. _"Todo se parece a como fue hace años_ —no pudo evitar recordar a su anterior esposo y comparar esos tiempos con los de ahora. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo con otros ojos a Natsu, que el chico rápidamente se estaba haciendo un lugar en su corazón—. _¡No, idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!"_. Los pensamientos de la pelinegra se desvirtuaron y, muy a su pesar, se concentraron en el joven pelirrosa, con un torso lleno de músculos fuertes y sensibles al tacto, brazos fuertes que podían rodearla con suma facilidad, mirada atrevida que la desnudaba sin tapujo alguno, boca que la invitaba a pecar… con… con… el rostro de la mujer volvió a explotar de un color carmín intenso

Ella llevaba años sin una presencia masculina a su lado, sin recibir la atención que toda mujer necesitaba, mucho tiempo sin sentirse deseada… sin piropos… sin… sin un hombre en su cama. Y ahora que tenía a Natsu cerca algo comenzó a despertar en su interior y cierto reloj volvió a caminar. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se refugió en la intimidad de su recamara.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Mientras tanto, Tazuna y compañía reparaban un hospicio. El hombre de cincuenta años sonrió en su interior, hace apenas una semana, ver a una cuadrilla trabajando por el bien común hubiera resultado imposible, pero ahora tenía a varios aldeanos bajo su orden y cooperando perfectamente. _"Si no fuera por él, todo esto sería imposible; por no decir que ya estuviera muerto"_. Gritó varias órdenes que fueron acatadas sin rechistar, prosiguió con sus pensamientos sin abandonar lo que hacía. _"Apenas un mocoso_ —recordó la sorpresa que se llevó cuando él se quitó el pasamontañas y la impresión que causó en su hija—. _Fuerte y de sonrisa radiante como el sol. Tiene un carisma inigualable, ¿por qué se habrá vuelto un ninja, algo totalmente opuesto?"_

Natsu, por otro lado, estaba totalmente satisfecho. El tiempo que llevaba en la aldea fue provechoso: ganó experiencia resolviendo conflictos, que cualquiera consideraría sin importancia, y aprendiendo de la naturaleza humana. Además, por extraño que pareciera, le alegraba ver que los niños marginados comenzaban a sonreír ante la perspectiva de un futuro mejor, se sentía bien cuando los desposeídos recuperaban la esperanza, se sentía feliz cuando los ojos de los muertos en vida cobraban vida. Era como si tuviera los instintos de un héroe o algo similar… negó rotundamente. _"¡No, jamás! ¡Los héroes siempre destacan, son el objetivo de todos! ¡Ser un héroe es un paso seguro a la tumba!"_

Se obligó a encausar sus pensamientos a terrenos más seguros, donde estaba seguro y no se cuestionaba su existencia. _"Ese maldito Gato, se está tardando demasiado_ —dejó con vida a un par de malhechores con la intención de atraer a Gato, de eso hace una semana—. _Espero que mi tiempo valga la pena"._ Natsu no lo sabía, pero algo que nunca cambió fue su atracción natural por pelear, el deseo de medirse con alguien fuerte y prevalecer ante cualquiera. Al final, siguió dando vueltas por la aldea y esperando, expectante.

Ya casi era mediodía cuando Natsu sonrió de medio lado. —Al fin —susurró. Desapareció, como si fuera llevado por el viento y tendió la trampa, justo com una araña a la espera de la víctima.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Atravesando las tempestuosas aguas, un yate navegaba con suma facilidad y sin tanto jaleo. La nave era grande, de la última tecnología y con las comodidades necesarias para un viaje a gusto de millonario. Movida por los 'Sellos de Viento' y 'de Agua', la enorme embarcación se perfilaba hasta la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas. En la cabina de navegación, aparte del capitán, estaba el hombre vestido como un dandy ochentero: Gato Uezumi, líder de todo un consorcio empresarial. De estatura pequeña y cabello rubio oscuro, con cuarenta años sobre los hombros y un montón de ambiciones por cumplir, Gato maldijo para sus adentros. _"¡Borregos de mierda! Les haré pagar por hacerme gastar mi dinero y mi tiempo"_.

Gato era un hombre de negocios; siempre analizaba todo como una relación 'costo-beneficio', y el plan que involucraba a la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas le estaba saliendo más caro de lo previsto. En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese cortado por lo sano, pero está vez era diferente. ¡Lo insultaron y menospreciaron! Orgulloso como era, no iba a dejar de lado semejante bajeza. Además, los secuaces que contrató para vigilar la isla resultaron ser una panda de incompetentes que fueron humillados por hombres armados con palos, piochas y azadones.

Dejó la copa de Jack Daniels por un lado y se colocó los binoculares; pudo vislumbrar la silueta de la isla y, después de algunos minutos, vio a varios aldeanos reconstruyendo parte del puerto. Sospechó que entre ellos encontraría a Tazuna, sonrió con perversidad ante la perspectiva del dolor que estaba por causar. —Grandísimo idiota. Nada ni nadie te salvará de mi ira, ni tus compinches saldrán ilesos; aprenderán por las malas.

Gato era alguien astuto y orgulloso; pedante y soberbio, inteligente y perspicaz, pero sobre todo, impaciente. Sí Tazuna lo había retado, él no huiría. Así que utilizó su poder económico y encontró a alguien fuerte y dispuesto a cualquier cosa. El precio era exorbitante, pero la infamia del ninja lo compensaba. Fue un golpe de suerte. —Dile a Zabusa que se prepare —le dijo al sirviente más cercano. Alguien más le llenó el vaso de un whisky espectacular y costoso.

Abajo, en una habitación bien iluminada, Zabusa Momochi estaba recostado en el sofá. Él era un antiguo miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla y portador de la Kubikiriböchö (Cuchillo Decapitador), ninja renegado y con una gran recompensa por su cabeza. En el libro bingo destacaba como el actor intelectual del asesinato fallido del Lord Feudal del País del Agua y se le atribuía varios asesinatos de personas importantes. Zabusa resopló y se puso de pie, con más de metro ochenta era por mucho el más alto de los hombres en la habitación. —Idiotas, ya es hora.

Los idiotas a los que se refería eran los Hermanos Diabólicos: Gozu, el gemelo mayor, y Meizu. Ellos fueron los únicos que lo siguieron en su huida de Kiri, bajo la Gran Caza de Kekkei Genkai y arriesgándose a seguir la misma suerte que él, y por eso los consideraba idiotas. Además, estaba alguien más a quien no consideraba persona y solo la miraba como una simple herramienta que más adelante usaría adecuadamente. La 'herramienta' no era otra persona más que Haku Yuuki, de apenas doce años y un talento inigualable, la última de un clan de ninjas extraordinarios; clan exterminado en la guerra del kekkei genkai de Kiri.

La 'Herramienta', sin decir nada; preparó sus agujas senbo y se amarró el cabello negro en un chongo que terminaba en una cola de caballo. No olvidó los demás aditamentos de ninja, ni las armas que usaba. Una niña educada para matar y seguir matando; sin voluntad o sentido común; una existencia creada para seguir órdenes. Sin importar cuanto la hiciera de menos, ella no se movería del lado de Zabusa. Ella era la prueba verídica de lo sanguinario que fue el entrenamiento de ninja en la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla y de lo que Yagura estaba haciendo con los niños del País del Agua; máquinas de guerra.

Zabusa, un ninja experimentado y capaz, logró percibir un cambio leve en el ambiente. _"Así que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas; esto es una trampa y Gato cayó derechito. Supongo que la villa está protegida por alguien bueno"._ A medida que subían las escaleras que daban al cielo gris, él comenzó a pensar detenidamente cual sería el modus operandi más acertado para la situación. Cuando el grupo se reunió con Gato, Zabusa llevó la voz cantante y le explicó lo de la posible trampa.

—Estás diciendo que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte cargo de una situación imprevista, ¿es eso?

Zabusa miró de reojo a Meizu. El tono que Gato estaba usando no le gustaba para nada, pero debía contenerse, él era una fuente de recursos accesible y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo; y le hizo comprender eso a los demás ninjas. —No, por supuesto que no. Sólo era algo que considere que debía saber.

Gato cerró los ojos y caviló, mecido por el suave vaivén de la embarcación, en los posibles escenarios. _"Tiene razón, esto pinta como una trampa y caí directa en ella_ —aparte del grupo de Zabusa, tenía a otros tres mercenarios a su disposición. Y si se daba lo peor, usaría su dinero y poder para negociar, o en el peor de los casos, mantenerse con vida—. _Bien, seremos cuidadosos_ _"_.

—Zabusa, te estoy pagando para que te hagas cargo de estas cosas. Ve y hazlo. Usa a los demás como mejor te parezca.

Zabusa asintió ante el tono menos condescendiente. —Iré al frente junto con una Pinza, tú —se dirigió a Haku— permanece oculta por cualquier cosa. Aprovecha la oportunidad y acaba con la vida del vejestorio.

—No —Gato intervino, mostrando una sonrisa amplia—. Lo quiero vivo. Captúralo.

Haku miró a Zabusa y notó el leve asentimiento. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó y se quedó a la espera. Gato se puso de pie y salió a cubierta; seguido por los guardaespaldas y los ninjas.

Gato dejó que el olor salino inundara sus pulmones y despejara su mente; siempre era así, por tempestivo, no miraba todo el cuadro pero confiaba en su suerte para salir de estas situaciones. —Ahora recuerdo que él tiene una hija y un nieto. Quiero que los captures, me serán de utilidad. Toma estas fotos, te servirán de algo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

El peligro se acerca a la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas; Gato no se anda con contemplaciones y hará pagar caro a quienes se atrevieron a enfadarlo. Natsu está ansioso por entrar en combate. ¿Será capaz de vencer a Zabusa o verá morir a Tazuna y compañía?

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¡Gracias por leer, y tener paciencia!

Sé que estoy tardando demasiado en publicar, pero tengo mis razones… y sigo manteniendo mi palabra: ¡Sin importar cuanto pasé, seguiré escribiendo!

Antes de que se me olvide, mencionare un par de cosas.

1\. Cuando hago referencia a la definición de shinobi, quiero decir: Los shinobis son asombrosos en ocultarse y pasar desapercibidos; se mueven detrás del telón y actúan entre las sombras. Aunque Natsu no lo aplique por completo, pero lo intenta.

2\. Natsu no es un todo súper poderoso. Tiene sus debilidades, pero aún es muy temprano para enseñarlas o hacer referencia.

3\. Madara tiene el síndrome Aizen (y ahora el de Furuta).

4\. Kazama es una burla a lo que los fans de Naruto mencionaban hace años: los fans creían que Kazama era el apellido del padre (y no Namikaze) de Naruto y por eso, en algunas historias, lo llamaban Naruto Kazama. Cosa que Kishimoto desmintió durante mucho tiempo.

5\. A pesar de las votaciones bajas (sólo unos tres votos), estuve conversando con varios lectores y al final estuve de acuerdo en quitar el tiempo de entrenamiento y hacer un salto del teimpo. ¿Dos años fue mucho tiempo?

6\. Sí. En esta historia Haku es mujer; en la historia original (la de Kishi) Haku dijo que era hombre, pero no quedé muy convencido. Así que, decidí tratarla como mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra (pinches pervertido, no se adelanten a los hechos).

7\. ¿Que opinas del arco del País de las Olas?

Creo que eso es todo. Hasta una próxima ocasión. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.


	5. La Nube V: Niebla sangrienta

El Rey, **La Nube Carmín** , El Caballero Escarlata y La Araña.

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se desarrolla en el universo de Naruto, sólo que se centrará en Natsu. El contenido es algo escabroso, algo semejante a la realidad cruda y sin tapujos. Obviamente, habrá escenas sexuales apropiadas para todos, aunque habrá excepciones (violaciones y otras cosas).

 **Disclaimer:** Todo personaje de Fairy Tail (Natsu, Erza y Mirajane) pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Por otro lado, los personajes de Naruto (tanto anime como manga) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Toei Animation. Escribo sin fines de lucro, meramente para mi entretenimiento personal y de todo aquel que le guste ésta historia.

 **Resumen:** Natsu llegó a la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas y comenzó a resolver la opresión que Gato tenía sobre dicha gente. Ahora, la situación está en su punto más álgido y cerca de la conclusión. ¿Natsu será capaz de vencer a Gato y compañía?

 **Reviews:** Muchas gracias por comentar, cada comentario (tanto antiguo como nuevo) es un gran motivante. En muchas ocasiones he visitado la caja de comentarios y leo desde el primer comentario hasta el último y recuperó fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Me quedó pensando en que no estoy solo en ésta aventura y que, más de alguno detrás de la pantalla de su computador, está pendiente de mis actualizaciones. También me siento culpable por no actualizar tan seguido y pido disculpas por eso.

En fin, gracias a **[** miguel puentedejesus **]** ; **[** BaeSenpai55 **]** ; **[** angeldragneel98 **]** ; **[** cleo96 **]** y **[** DjGuilox-018 **]** por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme.

El comentario que no he respondido (porque los demás lo hice a través de MP) es el de **cleo96** y todo porque no tiene una cuenta de usuario. Bueno, respondiendo a lo que escribiste:

 _Gracias por comentar. Cierto, muy cierto. El capítulo anterior es base del desarrollo y por eso fue algo corto. Con respecto a lo de Tsunami. Que puedo decir, no muchos se esperarían que ella fuera la primera en caer y por eso resultó ser una sorpresa. Que Natsu esté en Akatsuki está amarrado al título de esta historia (La Nube Carmín) y será un antihéroe. La idea de que Natsu se apropie del lugar nació al leer 'El Legendario Escultor de la Luz Lunar' y el afán del protagonista de sacarle ganancia a todo._

 _Poner a Haku como mujer en esta historia me resultó bastante complicado, estuve pensando en los pros y contras y al final mande todo al carajo e hice lo que quise. Creo que, por lo que he leído en los comentarios, fue una decisión bien recibida. ¡Ajá! En el futuro sucederá algo de snuf snuf entre ellos, pero falta mucho para eso. Y sí, el kekkei genkai de Haku es bastante útil. Saludos y hasta la próxima._

Hace cosa de varios días (el 08/sep/2018) apareció el comentario de Unzueta:

 _Lamento la demora. Realmente no tengo la intención de dejar la historia abandonada, lo que sucedió fue la falta de inspiración Gracias por el halago. Hago lo mejor para que ésta historia siga siendo atrayente, a pesar del tiempo que pasa entre la publicación de los capítulos. ¡Seguiré escribiendo, aunque sea unas diez palabras diarias!_

 **Fin de los reviews**

—Dialogo.

" _Pensamiento"_

 **[** Cualquier otra cosa **]**

Kirigakure no Sato = Aldea Oculta Entre la Niebla

Kekkei Genkai = Límite de Línea Sanguínea

Konohagakure no Sato = Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La Nube Carmín V: Niebla sangrienta

El área donde Tazuna y los aldeanos construyen el puente, estaba llena de materiales y grandes, casi gigantescas, grúas que levantaban las secciones del puente y facilitaban el trabajo. Los albañiles andaban de un lado para otro, siguiendo fielmente las instrucciones del Viejo Constructor de Puentes. Cargaban sacos de cemento, llevaban carretas llenas de arena o piedrín, movían las máquinas mezcladoras o hacían cualquier otra cosa con tal de no perder el tiempo. Tazuna se dedicaba a supervisar y revisar que todo estuviera bien y que cumpliera con los parámetros establecidos. Si no, el puente no sería lo esperado y una tragedia podría ocurrir. _"Este es mi trabajo"_ pensó con orgullo.

Y el de Natsu era vigilar. Desde lo más alto de una grúa, camuflado a la perfección con el entorno, tanto así que hasta el más hábil de los ninjas sensores le resultaría difícil detectarlo; el pelirrosa no perdía detalle de la embarcación que estaba en mar abierto. A pesar del sol y la distancia, su aguda mirada captó a la tripulación y la presencia de su objetivo. " _Así que se dieron cuenta_ —debajo de la máscara su expresión impertérrita cambió a una sonrisa genuina ahora que conocía la identidad de su contrincante—. _Por lo menos, las cosas no serán tan aburridas. Zabusa y su intento fallido de asesinato"_. Natsu permaneció quieto, cambiando su estrategia a medida de la cantidad de enemigos. Fue un descuido que él supo aprovechar.

Cuando la niebla densa comenzó a surgir, Natsu chasqueó la lengua. Al final, la niebla no llegó hasta donde él estaba pero si dificultaba su visión. Negó ligeramente, a pesar de que le alegraba la perspectiva de la pelea, prefería que no hubiera sorpresas. El chakra, una ínfima parte, comenzó a concentrarse en sus ojos hasta que los irises verde oscuro cambiaron a los irises rojos con tres tomoes negros. —Ja. Los perdí de vista. No importa —él ya había tomado en cuenta ese escenario. Llegó el momento de poner en acción la estrategia que ideó.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**  
Gato ordenó al sirviente más cercano que sirviera el desayuno. Ya que estaban en el mar, el atún eléctrico de aleta dorada seria el plato principal. Las palabras de Zabusa lo hicieron entrar en razón, así que prefirió guarecerse en el interior del yate y dejó que el ninja renegado llevara las riendas del asunto. En la pared del lado izquierdo, hacía guardia un clon del ninja mientras dos mercenarios resguardaban la cubierta del yate. _"Un plan sencillo —_ pensó. Dos mercenarios y un clon se quedarían como escolta; el último mercenario iría en busca de Tsunami mientras los tres ninjas devastaban la zona de construcción—. _Letal y sencillo, sin tanta parafernalia"._

Afuera, en la cubierta, Zabusa realizó con las manos los sellos del 'Tigre', 'Perro', 'Dragón' y 'Tigre'. Justo después, una densa niebla comenzó a surgir casi de la nada y de forma antinatural se dirigió al puente en plena construcción. Ellos eran asesinos profesionales de Kirigakure y, como tal, nada podía salir mal si trabajan con su elemento a favor. Antes de partir, Zabusa impartió las últimas instrucciones al resto. Los cuatro ninjas activaron los transmisores y se colocaron hasta el último aditamento necesario. Cuchillos y estrellas ninjas, bombas de humo y de fuego, alambre de amarre y unas cuantas píldoras de soldado; ninjato en la espalda, guantes con nudillos de acero, botas de combate y bandanas de hierro en la frente. Por último, se colocaron antebrazos y espinilleras de acero liviano y flexible.

—¡Idiotas, no caigan en las trampas!

—¡Sí, Señor!

La pérdida de alguno de ellos tres significaría una terrible reducción en su, ya de por sí escaso, poder de guerra. Hasta que no encontrara nuevos compañeros, debía disponer de los actuales de la mejor manera posible. Por otro lado, Haku no podía ser desechada debido a su línea de sangre. Tenía planes específicos para ella. Sin perder tiempo, los cuatro se zambulleron y bucearon hacia la playa. En el camino realizaron los sellos respectivos para el 'Jutsu: Clon de Agua' y en un instante ya tenían el tamaño de un ejército de cincuenta. ¡Veloces y letales! Estaban como a unos dos kilómetros metros mar adentro y la distancia se reducía a cada segundo.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Por otro lado, los aldeanos en el puente miraron con interés el banco de niebla que amenazaba con engullirlos. Pero luego de que Tazuna les gritara que dejaran de perder el tiempo, volvieron a lo suyo, una densa niebla era algo cotidiano en la isla. No pasó mucho tiempo para que escucharan un pitido ligero; sin mediar palabra, dejaron sus herramientas tiradas y corrieron en la dirección donde se veía una luz roja tenue y difusa. —¡Apúrense cabrones! —Los albañiles rápidamente abandonaron la construcción; de forma extraña, un grupo igual de numeroso comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria y ocuparon los puestos abandonados. Todo sucedió tan rápido, y gracias a la niebla, que nadie se dio cuenta de tan extraño comportamiento.

Tazuna fue el único que no fue reemplazado. Aguardó la linterna roja y despidió al último de los albañiles en busca de refugio. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, con total naturalidad pero se podía ver cierto nerviosismo en las acciones del anciano. Se obligó a recordar lo que él le había dicho antes. «Cuando te indique, haz que todos procedan a refugiarse. Excepto vos, eres la carnada. No te preocupes, juró que nada te pasará». A pesar de la seguridad en la voz del chico, él todavía se sentía nervioso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus nervios fueran puestos a prueba. —¡Pero qué diablos! —No esperó la segunda explosión antes de tirarse al suelo y buscar refugio detrás de varios toneles.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

El sharingan redujo la velocidad con la que giraba hasta que fueron visibles los tres 'tomoes', poco después, los ojos rojos desaparecieron. _"Los usé durante dos minutos"_ pensó. Natsu tenía un límite de tiempo en el que podía usar el sharingan de forma continua y segura, después de pasar ese límite comenzaba a sufrir fuertes dolores de cabeza que, eventualmente, lo llevaban a la inconsciencia y cuando despertaba quedaba débil durante los siguientes días. A base de prueba y error, se dio cuenta que si usaba el dojutsu durante lapsos breves y controlados podía evitar esas repercusiones. Pero, todo tenía un límite.

Natsu abrió un bolsillito del chaleco y sacó un rollo, después de extenderlo y liberar el contenido, tenía un arco en la mano y un carcaj lleno de flechas con sellos en las astas. Preparó una y esperó mientras estiraba la cuerda, luego dejó volar la saeta en dirección al mar. Volvió a lanzar otras tres flechas de forma rápida y en direcciones diferentes. Luego, después de considerar que las flechas alcanzaron la profundidad correcta, formó el sello 'Liberar' con los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda. —Katsu —susurró.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Debido a la resistencia del agua, las flechas no alcanzaron sus objetivos pero sí estuvieron cerca. —¡Prisión de agua! —ordenó Zabusa al distinguir un sello muy particular. Al instante, varias explosiones envolvieron todo el lecho marino, provocando un torrente de burbujas y energía de impacto, que los mandó lejos de donde estaban. Los peces más cercanos se volvieron picadillo, varios clones desaparecieron y en la superficie el agua explotó. La onda expansiva golpeó la playa y alejó la niebla, luego cayó la lluvia. Lastimosamente, el aviso de Zabusa fue acatado a tiempo. La mayoría de clones estaban a salvo dentro de las esferas de agua y los cuatro originales se mantenían indemnes. Aun así, el ejército fue dispersado y desorientado—. Esperen, vayan más profundo. Que los clones salgan a la superficie.

" _He de suponer que hay más de un ninja, tal vez un escuadrón. No, no tienen el dinero para un escuadrón. Simplemente, ese bastardo ha tenido tiempo para prepararse"._ Maldijo en su interior y siguió avanzando. Ahora, con más cautela. Los clones en la superficie avanzaron sin que alguien se interpusiera en el camino. Zabusa supo que el ninja no mostraría su ubicación de forma tan fácil y si hubiera sido lo contrario, sería igual de sospechoso. Desde esta distancia bien podrían usar en conjunto 'Maremoto' y borrar el puerto, pero era bastante probable que perdieran a Tazuna. Negó. Lo mejor era cumplir con el objetivo. —¡A-17! —La espera y el tiempo para pensar terminó, el ejército de clones dentro de un par de minutos tocarían tierra. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la isla pero desde diferente rumbo y aguardaron a que comenzará el caos—. Esperen mi señal para moverse.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Natsu usaba un traje blanco de cuerpo completo y con capucha; su rostro permanecía ocultó por una máscara con la forma de un perro. _"El número de clones tiene un límite y deberían gastar una cantidad de chakra considerable. Si ellos tienen algo semejante al Clon de Sombra de Obito, serían una molestia. ¡Ah, con que sólo quince cada uno!"_. Abajo, la situación se desarrollaba como se suponía: algunos trabajadores, desde el puente, miraban con gran curiosidad el mar y otros buscaban la seguridad en la playa interior. Tazuna empezó a gritarles que se calmarán y regresarán a sus puestos. _"Maldita niebla"_. La niebla que fue dispersada por la explosión, volvió a posarse del lugar. La estrategia de Natsu era similar, sólo que en una versión mayor, mucho mayor. ¡Los ninjas aliados y aldeanos en el puerto eran clones de barro! El excesivo número de clones no significaba gran cosa para el ninja vestido de blanco gracias a la exorbitante cantidad de chakra que tiene.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

—Maldito —masculló Tazuna. Le temblaban las piernas de lo nervioso y asustado que estaba por la situación que ya había comenzado; pero tenía, no había otra opción, que tragarse el miedo y seguir—- ¡Cabrones, regresen a su trabajo! ¡No van a comer hoy si no se apuran a volver!

El viejo, padre de Tsunami, pensó en su interior que no tenía propósito hacer esto si todos eran clones y sabían lo que tenían que hacer; se sentía un tremendo idiota por semejante pantomima. Además, él era quien corría verdadero peligro. —Maldito chico —volvió a mascullar; el malestar en la boca del estómago empeoró. _"A este paso, no sería sorprendente que ya tenga úlceras"_ —. ¡Ey, es que no oyen, malditos! ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!

No muy lejos de él, comenzó a desarrollarse el siguiente escenario. —¡Oigan! —Gritó alguien, llamando la atención de muchos—. ¡Miren, hay gente viniendo hacia aquí!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el pánico comenzara verdaderamente. _"Creo que él sería mejor que cualquier compañía de teatro"_. Tazuna se vio custodiado por unos dos trabajadores. —Es hora, viejo —le dijo uno de ellos y el anciano afirmó ese pensamiento. _"Definitivamente, sería el mejor teatro del mundo"—_. Cuando te diga, corres como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Tranquilízate, nada te pasará. No quiero que Tsunami llore.

El viejo asintió, a pesar de la reticencia, estaba seguro de la veracidad de las palabras de Natsu. Además, él fue el único que trajo esperanzas para ésta gente tan desdichada. Volvió a asentir antes de correr como poseso en el momento indicado. Natsu se aseguró de que los atacantes vieran a Tazuna. Cuando la situación ya era un pandemónium, Haku fue detrás del viejo.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Los clones de Zabusa y compañía penetraron como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla; letales y veloces. Los primeros en caer fueron los que huían de la zona de construcción; luego siguieron los que estaban llegando a la playa. Los enemigos se extendieron como abanico. Gracias a la niebla, y a la experticia de cada ninja, la muerte se extendió como fuego en la paja. _"Que extraño, no hay nada de oposición_ —pensó el clon de Zabusa. Justo como si hubiera llamado la mala fortuna, un sinfín de kunais llovieron desde varios ángulos. Sin duda alguna, estaban rodeados—. _Iluso, la niebla es nuestra aliada"_.

Los exshinobis de Kirigakure rápidamente adoptaron una formación de tres y se dividieron en varios grupos. No era la primera vez que caían en una situación similar y sabían muy bien cómo actuar. Con la niebla como abrigo, comenzaron a moverse en la dirección de los que lanzaban los kunais. En cuestión de segundos se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo con los clones de Natsu disfrazados como ninjas o aldeanos. Los kunais y ninjatos chocaron y sacaron chispas por doquier.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Haku tenía una orden explícita. Fue la primera en surgir del agua y mezclarse en el caos, localizó a su objetivo y fue tras él. El anciano corrió despavorido y con una velocidad tremenda. Sin duda, que la muerte te persiga es suficiente aliciente. Cuando lo estaba persiguiendo, se enfrascó en escaramuza tras escaramuza contra varios ninjas de poca monta que se interpusieron en su camino. A pesar de la situación, la expresión debajo de la máscara permaneció inmutable. En ningún momento perdió de vista a su objetivo, ella era realmente una máquina casi perfecta. Lo vio entrar en una bodega pegada a un peñasco.

Esquivó y atacó, dio una voltereta y eliminó a su último oponente. Un clon de barro. _"Sin duda debe haber un lugar donde esconderse o tal vez exista una salida. Debo ser cuidadosa, seguramente es una trampa"_. Fue cuidadosa al momento de entrar en la bodega. Buscó una ventana y se coló por ahí. Ya en ese momento, no miraba al anciano. El sitio tenía poca visibilidad y estaba lleno de un montón de cajas. A lo lejos miró una fuente de luz. _"¡Está escapando!"._ Ya no esperó más. Rápidamente cruzó el lugar hasta donde… se paró en seco.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**  
Se escuchaban quejidos, alaridos y cuerpos cayendo. Los ninjas de Kirigakure se mostraron implacables y letales. Eventualmente, superaron a los defensores. Faltaba poco para eliminar la oposición de los aldeanos. Ya en ese momento, todos estaban lejos de la playa y en medio de un montón de cuerpos caídos. Repentinamente, el curso de la batalla cambió. Varios de los trabajadores comenzaron a surgir de la niebla y se lanzaron contra ellos. Los cadáveres que permanecían ocultos por la niebla empezaron a deshacerse en montones de lodo que contenían sellos explosivos. La explosión fue mucho mayor que la anterior: el fuego abrasador llegó hasta donde estaba Natsu. La onda expansiva rompió las ventanas de las casas más cercanas y sacudió las paredes de la bodega donde se ocultaba Tazuna. Definitivamente, la explosión fue tremenda. Escombros y arena volaron por doquier. El fuego se extendió como el florecimiento de un capullo escarlata.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

En el lecho marino, Zabusa y los Hermanos Diabólicos percibían la situación sin correr el menor riesgo. Él ignoró cuando Haku dijo que procedía con la misión; debía centrarse en lo que pasaba en la playa y trazar la mejor estrategia a seguir. Sin importar quien fuera el enemigo, Haku saldría victoriosa. _"Estamos en desventaja. Se nota que ellos tuvieron tiempo para prepararse debidamente. Al final, creo que es más de un ninja"_. La batalla siguió su curso y Zabusa llegó a la conclusión más obvia: no llegaría a ningún sitio si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. —Prepárense, será Maremoto —dijo a través del comunicador. Comenzó a reunir el chakra suficiente. Los hermanos consumieron una Píldora de Soldado. Los tres de forma sincronizada trazaron la secuencia de sellos—. ¡Jutsu Gran Ola!

Las corrientes marinas confabularon a favor de Zabusa. Rápidamente, el agua se retrajo unos veinte metros mar adentro. A Zabusa no le preocupó que sus ubicaciones fueran descubiertas; no había modo alguno de que alguien quedara bien parado después de recibir este ataque. La ola agarró fuerza y arremetió a gran velocidad. Una enorme pared de treinta metros de alto cobró vida. Pero, Natsu estuvo un paso adelante. La explosión sucedió antes y la ola de agua chocó contra una de fuego. Se escuchó el siseo y el ambiente se volvió a llenar de un denso vapor que impedía la vista; el agua ganó la contienda y destruyó las primeras casas ubicadas a setenta metros de la playa.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Natsu se dio cuenta del extraño movimiento del mar y de la gran cantidad de chakra mezclándose con el agua. No le costó nada adivinar lo que iba a suceder. Esperó. Y cuando el fuego lo rodeó, se lanzó como un cometa. La grúa retumbó y cedió debido a la fuerza del impulso. _"¡Al fin, los encontré!"._ Emitió un débil, casi imperceptible, trazo de instinto asesino mientras se acercaba velozmente. Desde que entrenó con Obito, él ya no mostraba vacilación ante la idea de matar. Después de todo, ¡era eso o morir! Salió del fuego y se coló, justo a tiempo, debajo de la gigantesca ola. En un parpadeo desenvainó la espada corta. El agua opuso resistencia. _"¡Tsk!"._ El agua se llenó de sangre.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

La infancia de Zabusa fue en extremo difícil. Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre empuñó un arma. Incluso, se dice que primero caminó con la muerte antes que con sus congéneres. Desde niño fue entrenado tan inhumanamente que sus sentidos se desarrollaron hasta ser los de una bestia. Escuchó el silbido atronador de un objeto moviéndose a alta velocidad, luego sintió el trazo de instinto asesino. Rápidamente comenzó a trazar los sellos de una técnica adecuada para la situación. —¡Muévanse! —Rugió a través del auricular. Ese instante le salvó la vida a Meizu—. ¡Jutsu: Cinco Furiosos Tiburones de Agua!

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Justo cuando escuchó la voz de Zabusa, Meizu se movió a la izquierda. La hoja negra le rebanó el brazo. El ninja apretó los dientes. El dolor fue un relámpago que atravesó todo su cuerpo, incapacitándolo de cualquier movimiento. Él se encorvó de puro dolor y esperó el golpe final. No podía moverse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la hoja negra acercarse a su cuello. _"Lo siento, hermano. Me iré primero"_. Antes de que muriera, unas poderosas corrientes pasaron cerca de él y le salvaron la vida. A pesar de querer moverse, su cuerpo no le respondió. Afortunadamente, su hermano apareció para sacarlo de ahí de inmediato.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua. Eran cinco tiburones y estaba clarísimo quien era el objetivo. No pudo dar el golpe final. Con la espada se defendió, con la izquierda trazó el sello de la técnica de sustitución y los tiburones se entretuvieron con el brazo de Meizu. Ahora que ya estaba en combate, sabía que si aumentaba la distancia podría ser un tremendo error. Estando bajo el agua no podía usar todos los elementos sin el riesgo de dañarse a sí mismo y la resistencia del líquido era un factor a tomar en cuenta.

Los ninjas enemigos no le dieron tiempo para seguir pensando. Afianzó los pies usando una cantidad ínfima de chakra. Natsu movió su espada a la izquierda y una onda de fuerza se expandió a partir del choque. Resultó obvio que los dos ninjas estaban usando de forma adecuada el chakra elemental de agua ya que las espadas se movieron velozmente. Siete choques sucedieron en cuestión de tres parpadeos. El agua se llenó de burbujas y se volvió muy difícil de ver. Ya que ambos ninjas estaban usando el «Elemento Agua» para fortalecer sus armas, cada impacto generaba cortes que se extendían hasta cortar el lecho marino.

" _Digno de su reputación"_ pensó Natsu. No activó el sharingan, aún no era necesario. Inclinó el cuerpo y esquivó el corte en diagonal, arremetió buscando el brazo derecho. Pero no pudo tocarlo, levantó la pierna izquierda y recibió la patada. Natsu no se dio cuenta pero, para, Zabusa fue como patear un poste de acero sólido y sólo gracias a la protección no sufrió daño. Los puñetazos chocaron continuamente pero como tenían la misma fuerza se hacían el mismo daño. Las espadas volvieron a encontrarse en tantas ocasiones y tan velozmente que todo ser vivo a su alrededor sería cortado si era descuidado.

Durante el combate no había tiempo para intercambiar diálogos o conocer las razones detrás de cada ninja. La lucha tenia el simple propósito de tomar la vida del adversario. Zabusa y Natsu se dieron cuenta de que el menor descuido definiría al ganador. _"Tendrá que salir a la superficie por aire y esa será su perdición"_ pensaron los dos. Natsu, por el rabillo del ojo, vió acercarse el ataque. No tomó distancia. Esperó y... ¡giró! ¡Por un pelo! La garra de acero buscó desgarrarle el estómago, era notorio el deseo de venganza. Si no fuera por Zabusa, en ese instante terminaría con Gozu pero sólo logró cortarle la mejilla. Pateó a Gozu y Zabusa detuvo su puño, el ninja de vendas rozó su máscara.

 _"¡Que maldito!_ —pensó Zabusa al ver la gran agilidad y destreza de su enemigo. El ninja blanco se las ingeniaba para esquivar y responder al mismo tiempo—. _¿Cómo diablos terminó involucrado en todo esto?"_. La batalla en ningún momento se detuvo.

Los tiburones se unieron a la lucha. Natsu esquivó al primero y cerró la distancia con Zabusa, evitando así que él utilizará alguna técnica ninja. Zabusa destrozó a dos tiburones, Natsu a otro. Una cadena se enrollo en la pierna del ninja blanco. Gozu jaló la cadena e impactó al ninja blanco contra una gran roca, Zabusa los siguió de cerca y en el momento justo intentó decapitar a su enemigo. Natsu torció el cuerpo de forma antinatural y la roca fue destrozada con gran fuerza. Se liberó de la cadena y la usó en contra de Gozu: lo jaló y logró apuñalarlo en el hombro.

Los dos tiburones restantes fueron eliminados por Natsu. En ningún momento dejó que Zabusa se alejara más de dos metros. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo sucedía a una velocidad vertiginosa y los dos ninjas hacían gala de la gran fuerza que tenían. Era como si no estuvieran en las profundidades del océano. Cada choque generaba pequeñas ondas de impacto que se extendían en el mar y afectaban la zona. Natsu estuvo a punto de perder el brazo derecho, pero se las apañó para desviar la espada con el antebrazo. La espada corta se rompió cuando golpeó la hombrera izquierda de Zabusa pero asestó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago; Zabusa lanzó un espadazo directo al ninja blanco.

Gozu tenía varios cortes debido a que no era capaz de seguir el ritmo en la pelea y cada vez que intervenía terminaba herido. Además, la herida que Natsu le hizo en el hombro era profunda y no ha dejado de sangrar. Todo eso lo volvía un estorbo en la batalla por lo que miraba aturdido el desarrollo de la pelea. _"¡Ese maldito está al nivel de Zabusa!"_ pensó con asombro. Conocía a muy pocas personas capaces de enfrentar a Zabusa y todos ellos eran enemigos. Maldijo en su interior la mala fortuna. Salió del estupor y se dedicó a tratar la herida, debía estar listo para ser de ayuda cuando la oportunidad apareciera. _"Aunque a este ritmo, de seguro que eso sucederá en un parpadeo"_. Pocos minutos después, cuando apenas aplicaba un cicatrizante, vio cómo se rompía la espada y Zabusa lanzaba el golpe ganador.

Zabusa no terminaba de comprender como era posible que éste ninja terminó metiéndose en su camino. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que su oponente era alguien excepcional. Desde el momento en que fueron detectados, cayeron en una trampa muy elaborada. El bastardo estaba dos pasos delante de ellos: sellos explosivos bajo el agua, la bomba de tiempo en la playa y ya se había encargado de inutilizar a Meizu y Gozu. Haku cruzó fugazmente su pensamiento. Asumió, con toda certeza, que ya había muerto. Una verdadera lástima, con ella se perdía la oportunidad de engendrar vástagos con semejante kekkei genkai. Esquivó un corte que tenía la intención de decapitarlo, envió su espada en busca del brazo derecho. Siguieron de esa forma, intercambiando golpes letales que esquivaban por un pelo, durante varios minutos. _"¡Al fin!"_ pensó con satisfacción. Una brecha, minúscula, apareció. Bajó el hombro izquierdo y empujó: la espada cedió. Resistió el puñetazo por lo que sólo retrocedió un par de centímetros. Liberó toda su intención de matar y fue por la victoria.

Natsu no se sorprendió, gracias a la experiencia sabía que la espada iba a destruirse. No fue un golpe con el puño cerrado, fuera de la vista de Zabusa formó el sello de 'Carnero' y antes de que tocará al hombre formó el sello de 'Jabalí', cuando retiró la mano ya había formado 'Perro' y antes de que la espada se acercará terminó con 'Serpiente'. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo y no había forma de que Zabusa lo supiera ya que no debería haber nadie, a excepción de Haku, que pudiera formar sellos con una sola mano. Además, él utilizó una ilusión muy sutil.

El golpe llevaba tanta fuerza que atravesó la armadura como si fuera papel, y ni se diga de la carne y hueso. Fue un corte descendente y en diagonal, de derecha a izquierda. El ninja blanco desapareció. La sangre salió como una fuente y se combinó con el agua del océano, formando una estela carmesí oscura. El cuerpo se comenzó a separar siguiendo el trazo del corte; el brazo, que llevaba la garra de metal, arrastró consigo una mitad al momento de hundirse. La mirada en el rostro de Gozu era perfecta para ser ejemplo de sorpresa. La muerte lo agarró con los calzones abajo. Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en un torrente de burbujas que salían de su boca y que después explotarían en la superficie. Su mirada lentamente se comenzó a apagar a medida que se perdía en las profundidades del mar lleno de su sangre. Primero perdió la consciencia y poco después la vida. ¿Qué sucedió? Cuando Natsu lo apuñaló en el hombro, colocó un sello diminuto, en su espalda, que sería el eslabón del jutsu de reemplazo.

Natsu ni siquiera esperó a que la espada termine de cortar. Él trazó rápidamente la cadena de sellos: 'Tigre, vaca, conejo, dragón, pájaro, dragón y cabra'. _"Jutsu: Misil Tiburón de Agua"_ pensó. Nunca entendió la maña que tenían varios ninjas con eso de pronunciar la técnica que usarían, era algo tonto perder el factor sorpresa. Rápidamente, el agua tomó la forma de tres tiburones que salvaron la distancia que los separaba de Zabusa casi en un instante. A pesar de eso, fueron repelidos. _"Vaya, sin duda es alguien entrenado durante la infame Niebla Sangrienta"_.

La sorpresa fue breve y pasajera, sin daño mental alguno. Zabusa no se inmutó o shokeo por haber asesinado a su compañero, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo similar. Lo único que lo molestó fue el hecho de caer en la trampa del ninja blanco. _"Ese maldito se ha burlado de mí"_ la rabia hirvió en su interior. Le llevó como dos minutos lidiar con los tiburones ya que siempre estaba atento a cualquier ataque furtivo. _"¿A dónde se fue ese maldito?"_ lo buscó detenidamente antes de llegar a la conclusión más obvia. El comunicador se destruyó en medio de la refriega por lo cual no podía advertirle al último de sus aliados. La batalla se volvió una carrera contra reloj por regresar a la superficie.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

La zona de construcción ahora era una playa fangosa llena de máquinas semienterradas y herramientas desperdigadas por doquier. El mar ya había regresado a su límite natural. En ese lugar estaba Meizu sanándose el muñón. Primero cauterizó el corte, apretó los dientes debido al intenso dolor, después aplicó pomada antiséptica y se tomó unas pastillas calmantes. ¡Dolía como el infierno! _"Ese hijueperra, espero que tenga la oportunidad de vengarme. Ojalá mi hermano y Zabusa lo dejen con vida_ ". —¡Bastardo mal parido! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —Vociferó, exudando odio por cada poro. Respiraba con gran agitación. Al final, decidió esperar a que saliera Zabusa mientras amainaba el dolor. Volvió a apretar los dientes y a maldecir al bastardo que le quitó el brazo. No tenía ninguna duda de que él perdería. El tiempo se hizo eterno. Veinticinco minutos pasaron como si nada.

El dolor desapareció un poco antes de que los viera emerger. —¡Gozu! —Gritó. Su hermano a duras penas se mantenía en pie y si no fuera por Zabusa, nunca hubiera emergido. Corrió a encontrarlos. Desde lejos no se apreciaba bien la magnitud de las heridas de su hermano, pero de cerca fue obvio que eran serias. El malestar en la boca del estómago, que desde hace minutos sentía, creció en intensidad. Pensó en que lo mejor era cauterizar y luego aplicar los ungüentos que dejó aguardados en el barco. También pensó en que debían tomarse unas vacaciones donde nadie los conociera y pasar tiempo relajándose con un par de lindas mujeres. Estaba a un paso de ellos cuando Zabusa soltó a Gozu. Meizu lo atropó y de su boca emergió, a medias, un insulto para el ninja de las vendas. Zabusa desapareció de su vista y luego el cielo y la tierra dieron un giro de 180 grados. Sin que Meizu se diera cuenta, Gozu se volvió barro en sus brazos—. ¿Eh?

—Descansa en paz, junto a tus camaradas —murmuró Zabusa, le colocó un kunai en el cuello y terminó el trabajo. La transformación desapareció y quedó Natsu enfundado en el traje blanco. Él nunca olvidó al ninja que escapó a la superficie. Para bien o mal, Meizu confió demasiado en el triunfo de Zabusa y eso fue su perdición—. Ahora sólo queda uno.

Mientras el cadáver de Meizu se hundía, Natsu se dirigió a la playa. Ya no se le dificultaba respirar. A diferencia de los ninjas de Kirigakure, la técnica ninja que usó sólo le permitía estar un máximo de media hora dentro del agua. Cuando salió, apenas le quedaba un par de minutos. _"Qué descuido de mi parte, un poco más y no la cuento"_. Ya en la playa, se quitó la capucha y la máscara. A pesar de estar empapado, el viento frio no le molestó en absoluto. Extendió un pergamino en el aire y liberó su contenido. Una espada japonesa de hoja roja y filo negro con la empuñadura engarzada por varios rubíes. La espada medía medio metro de largo. Esperó.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Zabusa vio a Meizu hundiéndose lentamente. _"Lo he subestimado demasiado"_ pensó amargamente. Fue precavido al momento de emerger: primero un clon y luego él. Después de localizarlo, liberó a todos los clones de agua, incluso el que dejó con Gato, y el cambio fue notorio. Fue rodeado por su chakra color aguamarina y sus músculos se hincharon un par de centímetros. Ahora tenía todo su poder y concentración enfocados en un sólo objetivo: matar al ninja de cabellera rosa.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Haku, desde un lugar alto y sin ser descubierta, miró detenidamente al ninja blanco. Sólo él defendía la puerta del pasillo por donde se escabulló su objetivo. A simple vista podía decir que no sería una lucha sencilla y claramente era una trampa. No percibió a nadie más que a él. _"Sí no es un señuelo, puede ser el verdadero"_ pensó. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que sólo necesitaba pasarlo y después sellar el camino. Además, entre más lo pensaba más aumentaban las posibilidades de que el anciano se le escapará. Sus habilidades como rastreadora eran decentes así que notó el cambio en el ambiente.

Haku rodó a la derecha y al mismo tiempo lanzó varias shuriken. El lugar dónde ella estaba antes explotó mandando a volar astillas que la rozaron pero no le hicieron daño. Las shuriken volaron pero el ninja los detuvo todos sin ningún esfuerzo. Haku se impulsó en dirección al ninja. Hizo un sello con la mano derecha mientras tocaba el suelo con la otra. Se deslizó por la superficie congelada. Lo mejor era el combate a corta distancia. Él es más alto y robusto que ella. Pensó en aprovechar esas diferencias.

Natsu saltó antes de que el suelo terminará por congelarse y en el aire esquivó magistralmente varios kunais. Una shuriken con alambre se enrolló en su tobillo derecho, el ninja con la máscara de Kirigakure lo jaló. Natsu fortaleció su cuerpo e hizo lo posible para reducir el daño. Desenvainó la espada corta que llevaba en la espalda y sacó varios kunais. Afortunadamente, las cajas estaban vacías.

Haku usó una columna como polea y estrelló a su oponente contra varias cajas apiladas. Corrió en dirección a la entrada al pasillo. Abrió la puerta y se paró en seco, miró a izquierda y derecha. Nada. _"¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?_ —Frente a ella sólo estaba la pared, ya no existía ningún pasillo. Reforzó su mano con chakra. Antes de que pudiera abrirse paso a través de la pared a puro golpe, Haku tuvo que correr. Tac, tac, tac, tac, hicieron los kunais al insertarse en el concreto. Aunque un par lograron rasguñarla—. _No es una ilusión, cuando no miraba selló el lugar"_. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Sacó dos kunais y se defendió. La espada del ninja blanco silbó en busca de su brazo. Ella dobló medio cuerpo sin retroceder y lanzó una patada a las costillas. Él recibió el golpe pero la atrapó y con el codo quiso romperle la pierna. Ella uso el agarre como punto de apoyo y giró, su pierna izquierda siguió la inercia y le propinó un talonazo en la sien derecha.

 _"Vaya, estuve cerca"_ pensó Natsu. Usando la fuerza del golpe recibido la mandó a volar contra la pared mientras él salía despedido en dirección contraria. Usó la mano izquierda como apoyo y cuando tocó suelo se impulsó en dirección hacia ella. Ella hizo lo mismo sólo que usando la pared como apoyo. En el aire chocaron las armas y salieron chispas ante cada contacto. Se repelieron mutuamente y volvieron a enfrascarse en combate. Natsu realizó un corte descendente desde la derecha. Haku interpuso la espada corta y movió su cuerpo delgado de tal forma que la espada ni la rozó. Natsu esquivó las agujas senbon e hizo un corte a las piernas.

Haku saltó y propinó una patada descendente. No acertó. El suelo se cuarteó. Interpuso la espada a la altura de su pecho y salió despedida hasta estrellarse con la pared opuesta. _"¡Es bastante fuerte! No sobreviviré si sigo así"_. Apenas logró ponerse de pie antes de que el ninja blanco ya estuviera encima de ella. Su espada corta se encontró con la del oponente y al instante sus brazos sintieron un tremendo hormigueo. Cada golpe era como si chocará contra un yunque. Pateó y esquivó. Fortaleció sus brazos, con tal de resistir los golpes, y sus piernas en afán de aumentar la velocidad.

Haku buscó la yugular, a cambio recibió una patada en el hombro derecho. Afianzó los pies usando chakra pero la fuerza fue tal que no pudo evitar salir despedida. Giró en el aire y aterrizó como una gata. Ella no esperó a que él se acercará. Haku atacaba ferozmente, aunque era repelida volvía a atacar. Sabía que la única opción era no darle tiempo para realizar cualquier cosa. No quería averiguar cuan fuerte era él cuando usaba ninjutsu.

A medida que el tiempo pasó, la batalla decantó en un intercambio de golpes. Desde patadas, puñetazos, golpes bajos hasta cabezazos. Si el oponente de Haku fuese alguien más, sin duda alguna, hace tiempo que hubiera ganado la batalla. Pero como no, la situación es distinta y muy complicada. Desde hace varios golpes que Haku estaba en desventaja. Ya no podía siquiera rozarlo; apenas si se las ingeniaba para evadir los golpes que iban directo a algún punto vital o siquiera reducir el daño. De la parte inferior de su máscara escurrían unas cuantas gotas de sangre que se perdían en su pecho.

La expresión de Natsu, debajo de la máscara, era de pena. _"A pesar de que es clara la diferencia, él sigue buscando una oportunidad. Cualquier otro ya se hubiera desesperado. No comete ningún error y usa la fuerza necesaria, no hay desperdicio de movimiento. ¡Qué talentoso! Tal vez, si habló con Óbito_ ". Lamentaba tener que matarlo. La diferencia entre ellos se debía a que Natsu estaba fuera de lo normal. Fue consciente del ataque casi desesperado y antes de terminar como un alfiletero, desapareció en menos de un pestañeo.

Haku buscaba desesperadamente una apertura que le diera unos veinte segundos para voltear las cosas. No pensaba en huir porque darle la espalda a semejante adversario sería lo último que haría. Literal ya que no dudaba de que él la mataría al menor descuido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía varias costillas fracturadas incluso, aunque ella no lo supiera, habían fisuras en sus cuatro extremidades. El acero de su armadura ya estaba abollado. Casi todas sus agujas y demás armas yacían desperdigadas por doquier. Una oportunidad se presentó: en los segundos en que Natsu se decidía por matarla. Trazo tres sellos con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha repelía un golpe. —¡Jutsu: Mil agujas asesinas! —El agua en el ambiente se congeló en un instante y adquirieron un tamaño de diez y grosor de un centímetro. Ya que el ninja de blanco estaba en el centro, no existía posibilidad de evadir. Las agujas se movieron velozmente—. ¿Eh?

Mientras las paredes retumbaban y las ventanas se hacían añicos, debido a la explosión, Haku curvó el cuerpo como una 'C' y la espada le arrebató la máscara. El corte fue directo a la garganta y sólo por puro instinto logró sobrevivir. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver que la espada descendía como una guillotina. Por la posición en la que estaba resultaba imposible esquivar. _"Madre, pronto me reuniré contigo"_ aceptó la muerte como algo natural y sin remordimiento alguno. A pesar de su edad joven ya había vivido suficiente: su padre, con el rostro contorsionado por la ira, la llamó monstruo a pesar de que ella era una buena niña que siempre obedecía; y, su madre, la mujer que la protegió con la vida, murió de hambre en un callejón entre montones de basura. Cerró los ojos y esperó el dulce beso de la muerte. La espada silbó con ternura, como el final de una nana.

—¿Una niña? —musitó con incredulidad. Detuvo la espada a escasos milímetros del cuello de la niña. A simple vista podía decir que apenas entraba a la pubertad y que en el futuro sería una mujer de exquisita belleza, pero eso no fue lo que detuvo su espada. Al contrario, Natsu no tomaba en cuenta el género de su contrincante al momento de quitarle la vida. Lo que detuvo a Natsu fue ese aire de resignación y la expresión de que con la muerte encontraría la paz a sus tribulaciones. Afuera, el fuego abrasador debilitó la bodega considerablemente. Un instante después las paredes explotaron debido al embiste furioso del agua. El designio mortal de Haku cambió—. ¡Niña, muévete!

Haku cayó al suelo con la firme idea de que el corte fue tan rápido que ni siquiera su cuerpo se había dado cuenta de que la muerte ya la había reclamado. La habilidad del ninja blanco era tan asombrosa que ni siquiera sintió la tibieza de la sangre en su cuello. Se quedó ahí, esperando a que la oscuridad la cegará y que su mundo pasará a formar parte de la nada. " _Ni siquiera sentí dolor alguno_ —pensó. A pesar de escuchar los sonidos de afuera y la inminente destrucción de la bodega, no les dio importancia. Ni la advertencia la sacó del estupor—. _Después de todo ya estoy muerta. ¿Así se siente morir? ¿Cuánto pasará antes de que me vuelva nada?_ ".

Natsu chasqueo la lengua. En contra de su raciocinio, la tomó del brazo y se la echó al hombro como un costal de papas. Los músculos de las piernas restallaron como resortes y en un instante ya estaba seis metros en el cielo. Apoyó la planta derecha en la pared y se impulsó. El techo no representó dificultad alguna. Las láminas se combaron y los dos salieron a la amplitud del firmamento celeste. Ya en ese momento Haku se dio cuenta de que el ninja blanco le perdonó la vida. Ella permaneció con la mirada llena de sorpresa e incapaz de atacarlo. No comprendía los motivos de semejante acción. Incluso, la salvó de una posible muerte. A diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho Zabusa, él la bajó de forma gentil. —¿Por qué? —musitó. Se quedó viendo fijamente la máscara de expresión inmutable. Esperando que esa máscara se torciera de forma repugnante y la insultara, tal y cómo lo hacia su benefactor.

" _Otra vez actúe por impulso"_ pensó. No le dio la espalda, eso sería un error estúpido. Ella todavía forma parte del equipo enemigo. La miró, calculando los próximos movimientos de la niña. Al final, se quitó la máscara. Ella seguía esperando una respuesta. —No sé las cosas por las que has pasado, pero todavía eres muy joven para morir —le sostuvo la mirada, escudriñando su alma—. Además, creo que alguien estaría triste si eso sucediera.

Haku permaneció en silencio, digiriendo esas palabras. A pesar del significado no encontró mala intención, a diferencia de Zabusa que continuamente se mofaba de ella llamándola 'infeliz huérfana'. —No tengo a nadie así —dijo con cierto matiz de amargura. Permaneció sentada, tal y como él la dejó. El ambiente estaba lleno de un vapor denso y salado.

Natsu sonrió en su interior aun viendo a la niña de, aproximadamente, catorce años. En ella encontró una fisura que iba a aprovechar. —¿Ni siquiera Zabusa y sus amigos?

Haku negó tristemente. Sin importar cuánto lo piense no hay mucho que decir. —No. Para él sólo soy una perra de crianza —eso lo descubrió hace poco tiempo. Él sólo estaba esperando a que ella terminará a desarrollarse para preñarla—. Lo único que tiene valor es mi sangre.

—Sí sabes eso, ¿por qué sigues con él?

No era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. —¿Y qué otra opción tengo? Él me salvó la vida, estoy en deuda con él y me asesinarían si no me quedo a su lado —era consciente de la naturaleza de su kekkei genkai y de la tragedia que asoló a su clan. Además, existían células de Kirigakure que todavía realizaban la infame 'Limpieza de Sangre'. Y hasta el momento la reputación de Zabusa bastaba para alejarlos. Suspiró con enfado al no obtener respuesta, aunque el enojo era consigo misma por tener la esperanza de que él le diría algo desconocido que ella ansiaba saber—. Pues bien, lo mejor hubiera sido que terminaras con mi vida de forma digna. Esa es la única opción que me queda.

Bajo su atenta mirada, ella se puso de pie. En sus ojos se reflejaba una resolución férrea y sin miedo a la muerte. Natsu suspiró con pesar. —Sabes que no tienes opción de ganar, y ya te perdoné la vida una vez, también te salvé una vez. ¿Y aun así, buscas la muerte?

Ella asintió. —Zabusa es el único lugar que tengo para regresar —aprovechó el tiempo que le estaba dando Natsu. Además, el ambiente húmedo jugaba a su favor. Movió sus manos y dedos, formando una larga y compleja cadena de sellos—. Él me dio una misión. O es con Tazuna o quedó aquí tendida.

Alrededor de Natsu se formó un domo de espejos de hielo. Haku se metió, literalmente, dentro de uno de ellos y rápidamente se vio reflejada en cada uno. Hasta este momento nadie ha sido capaz de vencerla después de que ella usará ésta técnica. Natsu sonrió. Le costó un poco pero dio con la solución. —Está bien. Lo volveré a hacer —pensó en voz alta. Las agujas volaron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Desde cualquier dirección y ángulo haciendo técnicamente imposible sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo. Natsu se deslizó entre las primeras cien agujas, moviéndose de forma experta sin desperdiciar un sólo movimiento. Cuando la velocidad del ataque aumentó él comenzó a desviarlas usando dos kunais e, incluso, llegó a usar las mismas agujas para hacerlas chocar contra otras. Lo único que se escuchaba en la zona era el repiqueteo del acero como si fuera una lluvia intensa—. ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, niña?!

Incluso Haku estaba sorprendida. _"Realmente no tengo oportunidad de ganar"_. En la naturaleza, cuando un animal se ve acorralado muestra una fuerza impropia que es capaz de asustar al depredador. Haku aumentó la velocidad, a costa de dañar el tejido muscular, y por fin fue capaz de acertar varios ataques. Pero, su otro enemigo era más letal: el tiempo; le quedaba como cinco minutos antes de llegar al cénit de su capacidad y luego comenzaría la caída.

Natsu internamente admitió que la niña era sorprendente. Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un alfiletero andante. " _Ahora, con mayor razón quiero que sea mía_ " pensó, pero no en el sentido sexual. Simplemente algo escrito en su alma le pedía protegerla y enseñarle que la vida no es sólo color negro, enseñarle que podía sonreír y reír como cualquier otra niña de su edad. Sonrió como en antaño. —¡Bien hecho niña! —Exclamó con regocijo. En ningún momento, ella, dejó de moverse de un espejo a otro ni paró de lanzar las agujas senbon. " _Primero, me deshago de las molestias_ " pensó Natsu.

Haku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Lo imposible sucedió en un instante: el primer espejo se hizo añicos de un puñetazo. A excepción de Zabusa, nadie antes logró romper uno de los espejos y, mientras ella seguía sorprendida, él destruyó dos más. Ella se movió rápidamente entre los grandes fragmentos y buscó el punto ciego de Natsu. Sigilosa. Como tapadera de su ataque destruyó los espejos restantes.

Natsu tenía los puños revestidos de una densa cantidad de chakra rojo. El hielo, supuestamente resistente, era como arcilla ante sus golpes. —¿Ja? —Natsu se extrañó ante la repentina lluvia de granizo.

Haku no emitió ni un gramo de instinto asesino, salió detrás de él armada con un kunai en cada mano, quitarle la vida a otra persona era como respirar para ella. Veloz como el viento, se lanzó con un objetivo en mente: asestar un golpe mortal al árbol de la vida. " _¿Eh?_ " fue lo último que pensó antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

La respuesta a la que llegó Natsu, para tener a Haku, fue sencilla: ponerle las cosas en bandeja de plata. Primero la noqueó de un golpe certero en la nuca. Luego amarró manos y tobillos con hilo de acero, fue cuidadoso de no lastimarla. —Pues bien, perdona pero es hora de buscar armas —le dijo, aunque ella estaba inconsciente. La revisó de pies a cabeza y por debajo del kimono, lo único que encontró extraño fueron los vendajes que tenía alrededor del pecho. Por lo demás, fue lo habitual: tres agujas de hierro, cinco estrellas ninja, un rollo de cable, unas cuantas bombas de humo y píldoras de soldado—. Bueno, ahora sólo falta hacerse cargo de Zabusa.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _Mientras_ _tanto…_

Tsunami cortaba los vegetales en gruesas rodajas a la vez que tarareaba una alegre melodía. Tenía el cabello negro atado en un chongo y un delantal completaba el conjunto de ama de casa. Como bien se había fijado Natsu, la pelinegra tenía todo lo que un marido deseaba después de un largo día de trabajo. Trasero con una hermosa forma de melocotón, cintura delgada y pechos grandes. Terminó con los vegetales y los añadió a la olla hirviendo. La carne despedía un aroma delicioso y tentador. Desde la llegada del pelirrosa ya no tenía que contenerse al momento de preparar el almuerzo de una forma sustanciosa y exquisita. En su casa no faltaba nada y no había necesidad de saltarse algún tiempo de comida. Ni su familia, ni las familias de la aldea, ni siquiera los que no tenían hogar les faltaba el alimento.

Siguió de esa forma: tarareando mientras cocinaba o realizaba cualquier otra tarea doméstica. Pensaba profundamente en el hombre que cambió de forna drástica la realidad de la aldea. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Desde la sala, y oculto por una pared, un hombre de mediana edad permanecía impasible. Por su constitución y vestimenta era claro que él no es un aldeano o alguien que ha pasado por hambre durante los últimos meses. No, él es la última carta de Gato.

Para el mercenario no era la primera vez que realizaba este tipo de trabajo por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar furtivamente en una casa. _"Hoy es mi día de suerte"_ pensó con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro curtido de cicatrices. A pesar de que era la primera vez que pisaba esta aldea, no se perdió y gracias a la guía de una anciana llegó hasta la casa de Tazuna e incluso, tanta buena suerte tenía que, la puerta estaba sin seguro alguno. Sintió la pulsación de su virilidad ante la expectativa del manjar que estaba por probar. Sintiéndose seguro se permitió observarla unos minutos más.

Detrás del mercenario, en una mesa pequeña, un objeto rodó lentamente hasta caer y romper así la quietud del lugar. Obviamente, esto llamó la atención tanto de Tsunami como del mercenario. Los ojos de la pelinegra se agrandaron debido a la presencia del intruso. Un grito murió en su garganta por lo cual soltó un chillido sorpresivo. Los dedos de su mano derecha se cernieron con fuerza alrededor del cuchillo que estaba en la tabla y que rápidamente ocultó detrás de su espalda. Hizo todo lo posible por permanecer tranquila y serena. —¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

En cambio él, como una bestia ante la presa acorralada, se mostró lentamente y bloqueó la salida. La sonrisa torcida fue uno de los gestos más crueles que la pelinegra ha llegado a ver. —Eso no tiene importancia —dijo con tono solemne—. Lo que importa es el festín que me voy a dar.

A Tsunami comenzaron a temblarle las piernas. A pesar de que se había mostrado fuerte e impasible, el incidente de hace unos días la dejó traumatizada. Para su alivio, en esta ocasión no estaba en riesgo la vida de su hijo. Lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención demasiado, se movió a la derecha. —Mi esposo está por llegar —advirtió.

El intruso soltó una carcajada seca. Fue fácil ver a través de la mentira tan obvia. Dio un paso al frente y la mujer retrocedió pero su cintura chocó contra el mueble de la cocina provocando que varios utensilios cayeran. Ya no había necesidad de ocultar sus intenciones, por lo cual pudo relamerse los labios de forma ruin y perversa. No sería la primera vez que arrancaba el néctar de una mujer a la fuerza. —Te equivocas, corazoncito. Tu esposo ya está aquí, y soy yo.

Ella sacó el cuchillo y lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su abdomen. Estaba dispuesta a apuñalarlo o morir en el intento, pero no permitiría que la tocara. No dejaría que esas asquerosas manos recorrieran su cuerpo. Antes de que se lanzaran a una muerte segura, su rostro se llenó de alivio. —Natsu —musitó.

El violador pensó que esa expresión era una trampa por lo tanto no volteó a ver y ese fue un tremendo error. —Señorita Tsunami, por favor cierra los ojos —escuchó que decían detrás de él. Intentó reaccionar pero fue muy lento. Y un instante después alguien le agarraba la cabellera con fuerza y le rebanaba el cuello de un tajo. Antes de atravesar la ventana opuesta él chilló como un cerdo en el matadero. Murió en el patio, agarrándose el cuello en un vano intento de detener el sangrado.

Natsu se apresuró a abrazar a Tsunami. Ella, al sentirse segura, se puso a llorar en los brazos del hombre mientras temblaba de miedo. —Gracias —profirió a la vez que devolvía el abrazo. La seguridad que de él emanaba, bajó las últimas defensas de la pelinegra. ¡Natsu se volvió su héroe! Y ella la heroína de un drama.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _De vuelta a la playa…_

La penetrante mirada de Zabusa podía intimidar a cualquiera, incluso a ninjas experimentados. Era una mirada que reflejaba la voluntad de acero y la crueldad del hombre. Pero eso no afectó a Natsu. El pelirrosa afianzó los pies y se precipitó hacia su enemigo como un destello. Zabusa respondió al ataque de la misma forma. Las espadas chocaron y retumbaron como un trueno. A diferencia de antes, no había resistencia que afectará la fuerza de cada uno. Después de cada golpe salían chispas volando y se generaban ondas de choque que levantaban la arena. Se movían magistralmente sin desperdicio de movimiento ni de energía. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la playa se volviera una tormenta de arena.

Zabusa maldijo, por enésima vez, en su interior. Como buen ninja no dejaría que sus pensamientos se reflejarán en su expresión. Pero se estaba dando cuenta que la diferencia, lentamente, se hacía más grande y eso no era bueno. Atacó, esquivó y se defendió. Cada golpe le hacía daño, como si la fuerza de choque fuera enviada a sus músculos internos. Su sexto sentido le advirtió que se agachará y lo hizo justo a tiempo. La espada del pelirrosa le rapó un pedazo de cabellera. A pesar de que respondió al instante, su espada ni siquiera rozó un cabello. _"Esto es malo_ —pensó al rechazar el siguiente ataque. Su brazo hormigueó terriblemente. Se alejó de él y trazó varios sellos—. _Moriré si sigo así"_.

Natsu respondió de la misma forma. Aunque, a diferencia de Zabusa, su ataque fue más rápido y poderoso.

—¡Dragón de Agua! —El agua alrededor del pelinegro con vendajes en el rostro tomó la forma de un dragón oriental. Mientras avanzaba, la bestia soltó un estruendoso rugido parecido al choque de las olas contra el acantilado. Antes de que alcanzará su objetivo, fue despedazado por el «Jutsu Dragones Eléctricos» de Natsu. Un dragón brillante se perfiló contra el ninja de vendajes. Zabusa abrió los ojos grandemente pero, a pesar del sorpresivo acontecimiento, se defendió—. ¡Aire aplastante!

El ataque de Natsu fue dispersado por la espada de Zabusa envestida del elemento viento. La ráfaga despedazó a Natsu o eso debería haber sucedido. En cambio, el pelirrosa desapareció como un espejismo y ¡zas! Zabusa fue enterrado hasta el cuello.

Natsu se alejó de un salto antes de que el clon explotará. Al parecer, copió la estrategia anterior de Natsu. El joven rió sonoramente. —¡Esto sí que es divertido! —Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se enfrascaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y se dieron por igual, sólo que, paulatinamente, Natsu comenzó a sacar ventaja. Las espadas resonaban y volaban chispas ante cada golpe. Los puñetazos encontraban su objetivo y las patadas eran repelidas. ¡Era como un tornado incontrolable! El pelirrosa apuntaba a los tendones, deslizándose y retirándose entre las aperturas que dejaba Zabusa. Él, por su parte, hacía lo humanamente posible por defenderse apuntando siempre a un golpe certero—. ¡Genial! ¡Zabusa Momochi eres genial! ¡Ora, ora, ora, ora!

—¡Sho, maldito! —No importaba cuánto se estuviera esforzando, cada golpe era esquivado o contrarrestado con suma facilidad. La pelea pasó de igualdad a una clara desventaja en contra del pelinegro y eso lo frustraba y enfurecía. A simple vista era obvio quien debería estar controlando el combate, él era más grande y fuerte que su oponente por ende tenía más experiencia e ingenio, pero no era así. ¡Era como si estuvieran jugando con él! ¡El muy maldito lo menospreciaba!—. ¡Argh!

Natsu dejó de contenerse. La espada silbó terriblemente y se enrolló, como una serpiente, alrededor del brazo izquierdo. Veloz y letal se retiró en un parpadeo. La carne y hueso no opusieron resistencia ante el potente filo y el brazo, desde el codo, fue seccionado de un tajo y salió volando. La sangre chisporroteo con gran furia y sin control. Natsu tomó el miembro amputado, en pleno vuelo, y lo usó para cegar al pelinegro.

Sólo gracias al infame entrenamiento por el que pasó de niño pudo resistir el ramalazo de dolor que azotó su cuerpo. No había tiempo para pensar o chillar. Por puro instinto saltó hacia atrás mientras formaba con su espada un espacio protector pero el pelirrosa se las ingenió para rociarle sangre en el rostro. Ciego y con la guadaña de la muerte en el cuello, movió la espada hacía el lugar más probable y esperó acertar. —¿Ah?

Sí algo aprendió bien bajo la tutela de Obito era atacar-atacar-atacar sin dar tiempo para respirar y eso hizo. Se deslizó a un costado y se agachó esquivando por un pelo el golpe decapitador. Levantó su espada y reclamó el otro brazo: la punta se hundió debajo de la axila, cortando músculos y destrozando la articulación. Apenas voló el brazo, Natsu hizo una barrida y lo botó. Su expresión carecía de piedad: enterró su espada en la pierna derecha hasta la empuñadura, dejándolo clavado a la playa. A pesar de que se divirtió durante la pelea no era tan tonto como para darle ventaja y alargar el combate lo máximo que se pudiera. No, él ya no era así.

Zabusa lo maldijo fuertemente. Este era el final de sus ambiciones. Le ardían los ojos y un dolor tremendo atenazaba sus entrañas. Ya no tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie y mucho menos para intentar algo en una situación sin esperanza. La sangre salía a borbotones de sus dos extremidades amputadas y dentro de poco moriría lentamente. Ni siquiera podía acelerar su muerte. —¡Qué hijo de puta eres! —Vociferó. Gruño como la bestia que era y luego soltó una carcajada. Sabía que la muerte le llegaría algún día, a todos les llegaba ese día, pero por más que lo imaginó nunca pensó que sería de esta manera: apaleado como un perro, descuartizado y secado al sol hasta el último aliento. No pidió piedad, si iba a morir, pues que así fuera—. ¡Eres un puto engreíd-!

Natsu lo dejó inconsciente. Segundos después apareció su clon cargando a una maniatada Haku. El clon la sostuvo en alto mientras ella se movía inútilmente; Natsu se aseguró de que Haku fuera testigo de todo lo que sucedió. Desde la muerte del último hermano hasta la inevitable derrota de Zabusa. Al principio, ella puso su fe en su benefactor pero, eventualmente, se dio cuenta del poder monstruoso de Natsu. Se retorció, berreó, por poco y se ahoga, se hirió con el alambre de amarre y todo con tal de ayudarlo, pero nada funcionó. Incluso ahora, quería pagar bien con bien: ¡salvarle la vida! Estaba tan herido y respiraba de forma tenue que a duras penas se mantenía con vida.

—Pues bien, Haku. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, a éste pedazo de mierda le queda poco tiempo de vida —señaló las heridas más contundentes. La arena se volvió de un marrón oscuro y seguía expandiéndose la mancha—. Te pondré las cosas muy fáciles. ¿Me escuchas?

Ella no separó la vista del cuerpo moribundo del hombre que la salvó de un basurero y que en algún momento le dio muestras de un cariño y preocupación sincera. Ella asintió con solemnidad. _"¡Incluso le venderé mi vida al diablo!"_ pensó con resolución.

—Entiendo tu historia, él te salvó la vida, te sacó de la miseria y por eso estás en deuda eterna. Por eso es que no te importa cuánto te maltrate o te haga de menos, ¿verdad? —Ella abrió grandemente los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien leía tan bien su corazón. Asintió. Natsu continuó—. Entonces, esta es la mejor forma de devolver la gratitud que te mostró hace tiempo. Intercambia tu vida por la de él. Quiero decir, él está por morir y tú no. Te mataré aquí y ahora y lo salvaré. ¿Aceptas?

Ella asintió sin dudarlo. Le quitaron la mordaza. —¡Acepto! ¡No me importa ofrecer mi vida! ¡Sólo no lo dejes morir!

Natsu sonrió ampliamente. Tenerla a ella le garantizaba una lealtad asombrosa, nunca lo cuestionaría y haría lo que él le ordenara al pie de la letra. Sacudió la cabeza con tal de espantar los pensamientos oscuros. No, a ella no la quería por fines lúdicos. —Zetsu, haz tu magia, por favor.

El ninja monocromático emergió de la arena, tal cual fantasma, y abrió las dos hojas que adornaban su cabeza. Le sonrió de forma maliciosa. —Hola, Natsu —dijo El Blanco—. Parece que te has divertido…

—… bastante —añadió El Negro—. Lo dejaste echó una piltrafa. ¿Y él era el infame Zabusa Momochi, de quien se dijo que era el más fuerte de los Siete?

—Vaya chiste —intervino El Blanco. Natsu desde hace tiempo que se comunicó con Zetsu, quien siempre le mantenía un ojo encima, y éste habló con Obito. Akatsuki estaba consciente de lo que sucedía en la Aldea de las Olas y el actual líder dio su visto bueno. El ninja con apariencia de planta comenzó el proceso de curación—. Mira que cercenarlo y volverlo un inútil. ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? Obito fue muy claro.

—Perdón, perdón, es que terminé emocionándome.

Los minutos pasaron entre comentarios jocosos respecto al resultado de la lucha y la humillación que sufrió Zabusa. Los miembros fueron colocados en su lugar y las heridas fueron recubiertas por un emplasto blanco. La sangre pérdida fue reemplazada por una sustancia negra. En casi una hora, el hombre recuperó el semblante de una persona sana que dormía profundamente. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que Zabusa volviera a ser el mismo. —Nos debes una —mencionó El Blanco mientras se incorporaba y todas las vides que mantuvieron con vida al pelinegro volvían a su cuerpo—, aunque has actuado bien…

—… muy bien debo decir —dijo El Negro. Los dos sonrieron y asintieron con satisfacción—. Ahora, las industrias Gato están bajo el control de la organización. Y el bonus que fue Zabusa será una adición bastante interesante al arsenal de Akatsuki. Sin olvidar, la nueva base que será ésta aldea. Obito te manda sus felicitaciones.

Haku quiso decir algo, pero una mirada de Zetsu bastó para callarla. —Ya te lo dije, Haku. Cumplí mi palabra. Por lo cual, una persona muerta no tiene voz ni voto en los asuntos de los vivos —las palabras de Natsu le dieron un duro golpe de realidad—. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Y hablando del maestro, ¿Dónde está?

—Haciéndose cargo de los preparativos de tu siguiente misión —mencionaron a doble voz—. En unas semanas nos volveremos a ver.

Con esa despedida, Zetsu desapareció entre la arena junto con el cuerpo inconsciente de Zabusa. La recompensa de Natsu era tiempo para terminar sus asuntos en éste lugar, además, era implícita la situación de la niña.

Natsu se quedó viendo el yate que comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. Desde que se enteró de la existencia de Gato, trazó un plan que pondría todos los recursos del hombrecito a favor de la organización. Obito estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que Itachi se haría cargo de lavarle el cerebro al mafioso. No conocía a Itachi, es mejor decir que sólo sabía de Obito y Zetsu. Además, ya estaban moviendo recursos para levantar la economía de la Aldea de las Olas. En resumen, desde el inicio, el destino de Gato fue decidido por la más poderosa organización del bajo mundo y la muerte de Gozu y Meizu sólo fueron daño colateral. —Entonces… —dirigió su mirada a la niña de su interés.

Haku cayó en la arena y las ataduras se deslizaron suavemente. A pesar de que estaba libre no tenía a donde ir; era una gatita sin dueño y sin hogar. Permaneció sentada como una muñeca sin hilos. _"¿Ahora qué?"_ se preguntó. Tragó en seco al ver que el hombre balanceaba la espada en el aire y se acercaba a ella. Bueno, restó importancia a ese detalle ya que ya estaba muerta. Natsu deslizó la punta de la espada por el cuello de la niña y dejó una finísima línea. —Haku del clan Yuuki ha muerto aquí. Ofreció su vida a cambio de la del hombre que la salvó hace años. Su muerte fue el acto más honorable que haya visto —ella respingó cuando el dedo del hombre curó el corte—. Pues bien, ya que Haku ha muerto, ¿a quién tengo delante de mí?

Ella intentó balbucear algo pero nada coherente salió de sus labios. Esa misma pregunta se hacia ella. ¿Quién era ahora? ¿Qué le deparaba el mañana? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que ya no estaba con Zabusa? ¿Seguiría siendo una herramienta? La gran deuda fue saldada satisfactoriamente y un peso enorme se comenzó a desvanecer de su corazón.

Natsu interpretó correctamente el silencio de la niña. Ella tenía toda la razón de estar confundida. —Óyelo bien. Yo te doy nueva vida. Desde ahora en adelante, tú te llamarás Fuyumi. Fuyumi, tu vida me pertenece, vives por mí y para mí. Mis enemigos serán tus enemigos, y tus enemigos morderán el polvo cuando me enfrenten. Tienes mi protección, en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Entiendes, Fuyumi?

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que desde hace años estaban siendo contenidas. A pesar de que se le estaba poniendo un nuevo collar, éste era más cálido que el anterior. La sonrisa del hombre era sincera y cuando él la abrazó, una calidez incompresible invadió su ser. —¡Sí, entiendo! —En los brazos de Natsu se derrumbó y todas las defensas y cargas que había llevado durante tantos años se volvieron ligeras hasta desaparecer. Lloró por un buen tiempo, lloró por su madre muerta de hambre, lloró por el hombre que les dio la espalda y lloró como nunca antes. Él la aceptó en silencio y la reconfortó. En él encontró por primera vez un cariño sincero y recordó los abrazos que le dio su padre cuando todo era perfecto.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

—Te queda bien el cabello corto, Fuyumi —comentó Natsu cuando la niña terminó de cortarse los mechones largos. El cabello negro le quedó hasta debajo de los lóbulos.

Ella los amontonó junto a su kimono y les prendió fuego. Éste era su entierro simbólico, ahí quedaba todo lo que había sido Haku y su deuda con Zabusa. Fuyumi ofreció una plegaria de agradecimiento mientras todo se consumía lentamente hasta volverse cenizas. El aire frío del atardecer acarició su cuerpo desnudo. —Gracias, maestro —dijo cuándo Natsu colocó una larga manta sobre sus hombros y así cubría su desnudez. Aceptó el abrazo que él le dio y se permitió esbozar una sonrisita cuando él revolvió su cabello—. Maestro.

—No, no. Nada de maestro, es mejor que lo dejemos en Natsu. Y no aceptó otra cosa que no sea Natsu.

Ella asintió. —De acuerdo —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta—, mi señor Natsu.

Natsu resopló cansado. —Por ahora está bien así. Vamos, es hora de regresar a la aldea y finiquitar todos los asuntos pendientes.

Los dos dejaron atrás la zona devastada rumbo al escondite de Tazuna. Ya ahí, Natsu habló largo y tendido con el viejo constructor de puentes. Dejó las cosas en claro. Gato ya nunca más sería un problema. Akatsuki los apoyaría tras bambalinas siempre y cuando la aldea no representará algún problema. No tolerarían la traición o cosa semejante. Él sería reconocido como el jefe principal de la aldea y tendría la protección perpetúa de la organización.

Tazuna firmó el pergamino donde se estipulaban las cláusulas del acuerdo de cooperación entre la Aldea Oculta entre las Olas y Akatsuki. _"Es como firmar un pacto con el demonio_ " pensó el viejo. Pero mejor así.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _ **Ese día, en la noche…**_

La habitación de Tsunami era bastante sencilla: una cama matrimonial algo vieja, un ropero al que le faltaban los espejos, una mesita con una pata dispareja y un taburete que rechinaba. Un bombillo amarillo que parpadeaba iluminaba el lugar. Se notaba a simple vista las dificultades económicas que ha pasado.

—Siéntate —ordenó la pelinegra señalando el taburete—. Y date la vuelta mientras busco la medicina.

Mientras esperaba fijó su mirada en la curvilínea figura de Tsunami que se movía de aquí para allá. No era la primera vez que hacía lo mismo así que tenía una idea de lo bien cuidada que estaba. Ella se agachó y la falda que usaba se pegó a su figura. _"Ni se nota que ya tenga un hijo_ ".

—¡Oye, no me mires así! —Dijo ella al darse la vuelta. Inevitablemente, comenzó a sonrojarse. La mirada de Natsu era muy elocuente—. ¡Date la vuelta!

Natsu negó rotundamente. —Si hago eso no podré seguir admirándote. ¡Ay! ¡Duele!

Ella respondió apretando un hematoma visible. —Ya, ya, no seas tan llorón. Sé un niño bueno y obedece —Tsunami acalló un grito. La espalda de Natsu era un testimonio vívido de la clase de vida que ha llevado. Cicatrices por doquier marcaban un intrincado mosaico. _"Es más joven y ya ha vivido más que yo, que vida tan difícil_ " pensó con tristeza. Acarició suavemente la espalda del hombre como si esperará que cada cicatriz le contará su historia. Lo dejó ser. Y mejor se dedicó a curar cada corte y hematoma de forma minuciosa, no eran muchos—. Date la vuelta.

Natsu observó la expresión compungida de Tsunami pero no dijo nada para aliviarla. A veces lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar. Lo que hizo fue soltar quejidos de vez en cuando cada vez que la aguja perforaba la carne y el hilo serpenteaba debajo de la piel. —Lo siento —dijo ella—, solo soporta un poco más.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo, cuando terminaron—, mi linda y sexy enfermera.

Tsunami negó efusivamente. Hizo una reverencia profunda, como esas que se hacen al Lord Feudal. —A ti son las gracias. Lo que has hecho por la aldea no tiene precio y no importa que hagamos, jamás podremos pagar nuestra deuda —a pesar de que no gritaba, su voz tenía una fuerza que lo atravesó—. Natsu Kazama eres un ser benevolente y de gran corazón. Perdona que te hayamos causado tantas heridas.

Natsu, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontró sin palabras ante la sinceridad de Tsunami. _"No debes darme las gracias"_ pensó con remordimiento. Él tenía sus propios motivos para ayudar y planeaba sacar ventaja de eso. Pero no dijo nada para corregirla ya que Obito le enseñó que una persona en deuda es más propensa a escuchar y obedecer. —Tienes razón, Tsunami. Hoy la pasé difícil, por poco y logran matarme —hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras ganaran peso—. Entonces, señorita Tsunami, ¿cómo deberíamos empezar con el pago?

Tsunami parpadeó sorprendida, esbozó una sonrisa ligera al pensar en que era una broma. Pero antes de hacérselo saber, él la miró directamente a los ojos y fue evidente el sonrojo que se apoderó de ella. A pesar de que resultaba contradictorio la situación (en la mañana la salvó de ser ultrajada y ahora parecía estar coaccionándola) el mensaje estaba clarísimo: la deseaba como mujer. —No… —se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder, intimidada por lo que veía en los ojos negros del hombre. Él la siguió y lentamente la arrinconó contra la pared.

Tsunami interpuso los brazos, en un gesto nimio de resistencia, pero su fuerza se debilitaba ante la mirada lujuriosa. Natsu agarró un mechón de cabello y lo acarició hasta llevárselo a la nariz. Aspiró con suavidad, como sí buscará memorizar el aroma. —Cada vez que encuentre una lila, me acordaré de ti —susurró mientras posaba sus labios en el cuello y ella cerraba los ojos. Tsunami ahogó un gemido—. Me gustas, Tsunami.

—No podemos —suspiró con voz encandilada. Hizo todo lo posible para no concentrarse en la sensación eléctrica que recorría su cuello pero le fue imposible. Había sido tanto tiempo desde que era tratada como mujer. Hizo un último intento de apartarlo pero sus brazos eran como fideos—. Soy mayor que tú.

Natsu ascendió sin dejar de depositar besos pequeños en el delicado cuello. —¿Y eso qué? Me gustas por quien eres —agarró la mano derecha y besó el dorso, luego colocó ese brazo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Lo mismo hizo con la mano izquierda y quedó de tal forma que ella pudiera abrazarlo—. Mírame —ordenó. Ella soltó otro suspiro que más parecía gemido.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué?

La pelinegra se mordió el labio. Las manos en su cintura la hacían recordar viejos tiempos y desear nuevos recuerdos. La mujer que deseaba amor comenzaba a despertar, hizo un último intento desesperado por acallar sus deseos. —Tengo miedo —musitó. Sus labios se rozaron un par de segundos, fue un toque efímero pero que permanecería por siempre en la mente de Tsunami. _"Mi primer beso"_ pensó, rememorando ese cálido sentimiento. Sus dedos acariciaron los hombros de acero del hombre. Era tan joven pero había vivido mucho más que ella—. Miedo de que esto sea un sueño.

Natsu sabía la historia de Tsunami, hace algunos días que Tazuna -con la ayuda de un par de copas- le habló de ello. Así que el miedo era comprensible. Ella ya había perdido a dos hombres que amó intensamente. Y Natsu se estaba convirtiendo en el tercero. Natsu pensó que decir, pero no se le vino nada a la mente. Era consciente de su condición como ninja: sin un lugar al que llamar hogar y sin la seguridad de vivir un día más. Por el momento, optó por otro camino.

Hay ocasiones en que las acciones dicen más que mil promesas. Y eso lo sabía ella. Tsunami respingó cuando él la besó, ya no fue un simple roce. Ese beso fue la señal para que la represa de sus sentimientos se liberará, dejando que los deseos más íntimos salieran de su corazón. Respondió el beso de forma tímida mientras sus manos cobraban valor y acariciaban la melena rosa con tal de acercarlo más. —Natsu —gimió. La mirada de Natsu la quemaba con un deseo que nunca había visto en nadie _. "Solamente esta noche"_ pensó, pero sabía muy bien que se mentía. Cada caricia que él prodigaba la hacía estremecer y desearlo más que antes y una noche no bastaría—. También, me gustas.

Natsu sonrió con sinceridad y la volvió a besar. En esta ocasión, ella fue más proactiva. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se saludaron y rápidamente se volvieron inseparables. Ella tenía un sabor tan único que era imposible no hacerse adicto a ella. Lo mismo pensó la mujer. —Hmmm~ —la pelinegra también respondió con igual intensidad. Lo besaba con un hambre insaciable, al fin podía expresar lo que el hombre le hacía sentir desde hace varios días—. Mm~ Nnh~.

Natsu la presionó más contra la pared y pudo sentir los pechos de Tsunami presionándose contra su torso. Su mano derecha ascendió lentamente por la pierna izquierda, acariciándola con cuidado. El elástico de la falda no presentó oposición alguna en sus manos; apretó con suavidad las nalgas, las acarició y amasó. Hundió sus dedos y dejó que su corazón se llenará con la sensación que desde hace tiempo anhelaba.

Ella se separó del beso y soltó un gemido encantador y excitante. Recordó que no estaban solos así que se llevó las manos a los labios con tal de acallar sus gemidos. Él, en cambio, encontró otras formas de no callarla: empujó su virilidad contra la entrepierna de la mujer, hacidebajo gemir y suspirar su nombre. —Natsu~ Mmm~ ¡Ah~!

Natsu la volvió a besar. Éste beso aumentó en intensidad y fogosidad. Las manos de Natsu pasaron de las nalgas a los pechos. Los apretó suavemente y luego con fuerza. La tela estorbaba, así que la ayudó a quitarse la blusa. Ella usaba un sostén celeste. —Me encanta lo que veo —dijo empleando un tono profundo y seductor. Los pechos de Tsunami no eran los más grandes que ha visto pero tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos. Ella respiraba de forma erótica y un tenue rubor adornaba sus mejillas; sin quitarle el sostén, tomó el pezón derecho y lo acarició suavemente—. Que dulce~.

 _"¡Por los dioses, que bien se siente!"_ pensó con euforia. Había sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que un hombre la acariciaba de esa forma y Natsu era mucho mejor que los anteriores. Aprovechó el momento en que Natsu se separó de su pecho para quitarse el sostén y darle más libertad. Quería sentir la boca del hombre directamente en su piel y él no la decepcionó. —¡Hy~~! ¡Na~tsu! —Tsunami arqueó la espalda y abrazó a Natsu, acercándolo más a sus pechos—. Mm~ qué rico~.

Natsu lamió alrededor de la aureola a un ritmo provocador. Luego abrió grande la boca y engulló el manjar que ella tan feliz le ofrecía. Sus manos volvieron a ocuparse del trasero respingón de nalgas suaves y piel tersa. El pezón se volvió una dulce gominola que con gusto mordisqueó, saboreó, succionó e hizo mil maravillas con el tierno pedacito de malvavisco. Tsunami ahogó un gritó eufórico al ser llevada al orgasmo por primera vez desde hace mucho. —¡Aahhh~~~! —Ya no le importaba si la escuchaban o lo que pensarán de ella, lo único de importancia en su mente era Natsu.

Natsu la levantó desde las nalgas y se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella a horcajadas en su regazo. Cambió de pecho y siguió el comportamiento de niño hambriento: mamó con fiereza, estirando el pecho lo más que pudo. Ella, instintivamente, agitó las caderas al sentir el bulto presionarse contra su intimidad, el simple acto la hizo estremecer. —¡Na~tsu! ¡Ah~! ¡Ohh~! ¡Sigue así cariño! —Era la primera vez que sentía tanto placer y estaba feliz de que apenas estaban en el juego previo, se mojaba de sólo pensar en el evento principal—. ¡Mmm~~~!

Natsu sonrió con lascivia al ver su obra: la mujer tenía las mejillas coloradas, respiraba de forma errática y lo miraba con lujuria. La besó y buscó su lengua, a diferencia de los besos anteriores, éste estaba cargado de nada más que deseo. Sus lenguas se enrollaron como dos serpientes en celo. Ella gimió cuando Natsu estiró la braga causando que la tela se hundiera entre sus labios. —Mi linda y sexy Tsunami, me encanta escucharte gemir —dijo antes de tomar los dos pezones al mismo tiempo con la boca. Ella soltó un largo y profundo gemido, endulzando el oído del hombre. La habitación se llenó de sonidos de succión y lamidas acompañados de gemidos sensuales.

Nuevamente, Tsunami gritó su nombre. Tocó el cielo por segunda vez. Exhausta pero satisfecha, apoyó su mentón en el cuello del hombre. Movía lentamente sus caderas, gozando la excitante fricción. —Mi amor, de mis pechos no saldrá nada hasta que cumplas con tu deber —la lujuria se apoderó de su mente y sacaba a la superficie sus más bajos deseos. La hacía hablar sucio. Deslizó una mano debajo del pantalón y acarició la vara fe carne—. Dame tus hijos.

Natsu gruñó como bestia salvaje. Las palabras de la pelinegra calaron profundo dentro de él. Por esta vez ignoró las advertencias que Obito le dijo hace tiempo. Se las ingenió para quitarse el pantalón y dejar su erección libre de la molesta prisión. —¡Oh, Tsunami! —Gruñó al momento en que los delicados dedos apretaron su glande—. ¡Ten lo por seguro!

Ella levantó las caderas mientras lo guiaba. No necesitaba verlo para saber que, lo que estaba por venir, sería grandioso. Las manos en su cintura afianzaron el agarre, enseñándole a su cuerpo y grabando en su mente el lugar al que pertenecía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la punta presionó contra su húmeda intimidad. —¡Ahhhh~! —Su expresión cambió a una de sabroso deleite a medida que la virilidad la extendía y horadaba más allá de su imaginación. _"¡Llega tan adentro y es tan grande!"_ pensó en éxtasis—. ¡Naaatttt~~suuu!

Natsu soltó un gruñido seco y profundo, digno de una bestia. _"Es tal como imaginé"_ pensó. Ella lo apretaba con fuerza. Cada pliegue viscoso y caliente se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. —¡Tsunami! ¡Que rica estás! —exclamó. Era sencillo saber que no la habían tocado en años. Se quedaron así, quietos, gozando de esa conexión, disfrutando cada sensación y ansiando lo que estaba por venir—. ¿Lista?

—Espera —dijo, reprimiendo un gemido. Lo besó y usó la fuerza necesaria para tumbarlo sin hacerle daño—. Ah. Dejame esto. Ah~, tus heridaaass.

Natsu permitió que la mujer tomará el mando y no le dijo que esas heridas se sanarían con un poco de chakra. Después de todo, la noche prometía ser larga y estaba seguro que ella no podría seguirle el ritmo. —Wow, Tsunami que bella eres —dijo. La pelinegra apoyó las manos en su tórax y de sus finos labios brotó el gemido más sensual de toda la noche. Sus pechos se balancearon de forma tentadora.

—¡Ah~! ¡Natsuu~~! ¡Es tan grande y gorda! —Tsunami estaba sintiendo lo que es ser mujer. Bajaba y subía sus caderas a un ritmo lento, no podía acostumbrarse al tamaño del hombre. _"¡Por dios, llega ta~n adentro! ¡Qué maravilla!"_ pensó. Poco a poco, comenzó a subir el ritmo y la habitación se llenó de una sinfonía dulce y cautivadora: sus gemidos eran acompañados por el choque de sus nalgas con la pelvis del hombre—. Mm~ ¡Qué ric~ooo!

El pelirrosa apretó los dientes, la intimidad de la mujer lo trataba con fiereza. ¡Lo comía con ansías! Sus labios se encontraron en un beso íntimo y cargado de deseos primigenios. ¡Comenzaron a devorarse! —Tsunami, se nota que tienes hambre —dijo. Un hilo de saliva conectaba sus lenguas y el cabello negro los cubría, dándoles una mayor intimidad. Ella prefirió callarlo con sus suaves labios; eso ya lo sabía. Sus pezones estaban tan duros que temía perforarlo—. ¡Nngh!

—¡HYAAA! ¡NATSUUU! —Gritó cuando él cambió el ritmo. Las dedos del hombre se hundieron en su carne y la tomaron con fuerza. La levantó hasta que sólo la punta quedará dentro y luego la bajó de un golpe. Tsunami gritó gozosa—. ¡Tu verga es grandiosa! ¡Ya está tocando mi útero!

Los pechos comenzaron a balancearse de forma frenética de arriba hacía abajo. La dulce voz de Tsunami era todo un concierto de gemidos, gritos y bendiciones. El sudor perlaba cada centímetro de ellos mientras el foco alumbraba de forma tenue. —¡OH~! ¡Tsunami que rico aprietas!

—¡NATSUUUU! —Exclamó cuando su cuerpo convulsionó, culpa de un potente orgasmo. Su espalda se curvó mientras cada fibra de su ser experimentaba lo que era alcanzar la gloria. Los pulmones le ardían por haber hecho tantas sentadillas sin preparación previa. Cuando el éxtasis comenzó a menguar, se recostó encima de él. Respiraba de forma errática y estaba bien sudada. Disfrutó del ritmo cardíaco del hombre—. ¡Wow! ¡Ha sido asombroso!

Natsu apretó fuertemente los dientes con tal de resistir el agarre vicioso. Ella lo apretaba tan fuerte casi cómo si quisiera arrancársela. Los pliegues se aferraban a su virilidad y lo incitaban a vaciar su semilla en ese sagrado lugar. Logró resistir. Ella comenzó a prodigar besos en su cuello y subió, dejándole marcas notorias, le sonrió cuando se vieron a los ojos. —Mi linda y sexy Tsunami. Sí que eres una mujer candente. Pero —la rodeó con los brazos y magistralmente dieron la vuelta. Ella quedó acostada cubierta por toda la anatomía del hombre—, yo aún no estoy satisfecho.

—¡Espera! ¡Ah~, estoy muy sensible! —Tsunami se curvó como una gatita cuando Natsu la embistió. El grito placentero murió en su boca; Natsu la volvió a sorprender cuando la besó de forma totalmente distinta. La cama chirrío y crujió cuando él comenzó a empujarla a un ritmo frenético, sin contemplación o piedad alguna. _"¡Oh dios, ya está tocando mi útero!"_ pensó mientras sufría los choques eléctricos por cada golpe—. ¡Alt-! ¡Ah~ espe-! ¡Nat- ohh! ¡Noo! ¡Ah~, síííí, ahí! ¡Má~sss!

Natsu ignoró las súplicas iniciales que luego se transformaron en exigencias y comenzó lo que él denominaba como «volver su coñito en funda de mi verga». Bajó la velocidad y se concentró en golpear los puntos más sensibles, provocando que ella perdiera la cabeza. Luego recuperó el ritmo sin perder fuerza. La cama con cada rechinido amenazaba con ceder. —Tsunami, un poco más —avisó. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas y brazos con tal de tenerlo más cerca. La posición sexual se volvió más íntima y concluyó con un beso—. ¡OHHH~ ACABOOO!

Tsunami se aferró con fuerza, justo como lo haría un náufrago en plena tormenta, y recibió la ola gigante que la ahogó de placer. Se hundió sin oponer resistencia; su espalda se curvó, sus pies se doblaron en sintonía y un grito orgásmico resonó en las paredes de la habitación. El líquido caliente se abrió paso hasta su útero y bebió disparo tras disparo hasta saciar esa sed terrible. Pero la cantidad estaba más allá de lo normal. La expresión en el rostro de la mujer madura era el testimonio más puro y exacto de la felicidad femenina. El orgasmo adormiló todo su ser y consciencia. Lo último que pensó la pelinegra fue que sería feliz estando al lado del hombre. Natsu la besó mientras continuaba vaciando la carga llena de vida.

 _ **Afuera de la habitación...**_

La casa de Tazuna ya tenía más de una década de vida y la madera comenzaba a resentir el tiempo y las termitas. Las tablas del corredor rechinaban a cada paso, la luz se colaba por los hoyitos en las paredes, los sonidos pasaban como el viento por las rendijas y no había secretos en su familia. El viejo constructor de puentes estaba recostado en el camastro y a oscuras. Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar los primeros gemidos de su hija. Cerró los ojos y se puso las manos en los oídos con tal de no escuchar nada más, el tiempo le diría que esa acción fue en vano. _"¡Ese maldito idiota!"_. Se sentó al borde de la cama, decidido a detenerlos, eso ya era un escándalo, sonaba como si la estuvieran matando. Desde que los vio subir el segundo piso supuso que las cosas terminarían así, pero no esperó que el encuentro fuera tan intenso y tampoco que su hija se olvidará de su nieto.

Antes de que él hombre logrará siquiera incorporarse, tambaleó y extrañado se llevó la mano a la nuca. Sus ojos se opacaron y cayó de costado. Bajo la tenue luz de la noche, una aguja plateada sobresalía de la nuca del anciano. —No permitiré que alguien moleste al maestro Natsu —dijo, Fuyumi, para sí misma. Retiró la aguja y salió de la habitación. Inari por otro lado, en su habitación, también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su abuelo. La pelinegra se encargó de que el niño no interrumpiera la diversión de Natsu con su madre. Con los restantes dos miembros de la casa durmiendo profundamente, Fuyumi regresó a su vigía. Se sentó al pie de la puerta y cerró los ojos; sólo ella sabe si espió o no lo que sucedió dentro de la habitación hasta deshoras de la madrugada.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _ **Tres semanas después…**_

Natsu extendió su estadía en la aldea lo máximo que pudo con tal de satisfacer los deseos de la joven viuda. Desde el momento en que Tazuna e Inari se iban a trabajar, la pelinegra se soltaba el cabello y se convertía en la mujer de Natsu. No le negaba nada, siempre accedía a cualquier cosa que le pidiera el pelirrosa: lo hacían en la sala, en la cocina, sobre la mesa, cuando se bañaban, se la chupaba a escondidas de su familia. Incluso lo hicieron en la playa, a plena luz, ocultos por un saliente. En esas ocasiones, ella lo cabalgaba con un frenesí asombroso, le suplicaba que se lo hiciera desde atrás, le encantaba el misionero y lo que más amaba eran los creampies. No importaba la hora ni el momento.

—¿Te vas? —en su voz se notaba el vacío que provocaban esas palabras. Usaba el brazo del hombre como regazo mientras él la acercaba más contra si mismo—. ¿No hay forma de detenerte?

Natsu la besó. Tenía la intención de aprovechar hasta el último minuto con ella. —Sabes que si tuviera opción me quedaría contigo —se dio la vuelta hasta quedar encima de ella y entre sus piernas. La agarró de la cintura y la acercó; su virilidad llegaba por encima del ombligo—. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que encontraré la forma de visitarte muy a menudo.

Ella soltó un gemido delicado y complaciente cuando Natsu agarró su pecho derecho. —¿Me lo prometes? —El beso que le dio Natsu fue respuesta suficiente. Sus manos se enfocaron en acariciar el glande, arrancándole un par de gruñidos al hombre—. Amor, dame tu semilla por última vez. Hoy es mi día más fértil.

Natsu sonrió con perversidad. Tenía un par de horas y las bolas hinchadas. —Tsunami, si que eres una niña egoísta. Mereces ser castigada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo sería eso, mi amor? —Ella extendió los brazos, invitándolo a una posición más íntima. Ella se relamió los labios con sensualidad—. Me enseñarías a ser una niña buena.

—Con gusto —Natsu la volvió a besar mientras lentamente la penetraba. Ella lo recibió cálidamente y con un amor verdadero. Dejaron el sexo a un lado e hicieron el amor. Afuera, las aves dejaron de cantar atemorizados por los intensos gemidos.

• **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ** **•** **ღ**

Esa tarde, el pueblo entero salió a despedirse del joven ninja y su acompañante. Le dieron varios obsequios (frutas principalmente) y oraron por su bienestar. No hubo ni uno que no estuviera profundamente agradecido con el hombre. Lo vitorearon y corearon un nombre falso. La única que no estuvo para despedirlo fue la pelinegra, ya fuera porque no podía levantarse o porque no quería verlo partir.

Natsu y Fuyumi se alejaron de la aldea sin prisa alguna. El bote se mecía suavemente en el mar, como los brazos de una madre cuando arrulla al niño.

—Natsu, los aldeanos sí que lo querían —para Fuyumi era la primera vez que permanecía en un lugar cómodo y acogedor, sin la sensación de que en cualquier momento saldría algún asesino de entre las sombras—. ¿Regresaremos?

—Algún día — respondió, pensando en que ya había prometido lo mismo a otras mujeres—. Definitivamente, algún día. Por ahora, nuestro destino es Konoha.

Fuyumi asintió. El cielo estaba despejado en el horizonte y después no les llevaría mucho tiempo tocar tierra. _"Konoha es la aldea más fuerte. ¿Cómo nos infiltraremos?"_ pensó con duda. Ella no sabía el verdadero alcance de la organización de las nubes rojas.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¡Hola! Sí que ha sido un largo tiempo (¡más de un año!) desde que publique algo de ésta historia. Lamento mucho la demora, lo digo con sinceridad, a lo largo de éste año han pasado muchas cosas. Me botaron un curso lo que me costó un semestre extra en la universidad. No tengo laptop y la mayoría de éste capítulo fue escrito en el celular, lo cuál es muy cansado de hacer. En fin...

1\. ¿Qué sucedió con Zabusa? Pues bien, dejemos en que Obito tiene una forma muy eficiente de reclutar personal para la organización.

2\. De Haku a Fuyumi. Lo pensé detenidamentecompdejarádejará, en cierta medida, plantear el cambio de pensamiento y forma de ser. Además, quería que Haku dejará sus cargas atrás y que no perdiera lo último que tiene de alma. Aún no estoy seguro de si acerté en semejante acción de trama.

3\. Las heridas y daño interno de Fuyumi fueron sanados por Zetsu. Además, durante el tiempo que permaneció en la aldea, acortó distancia con Natsu y le tomó confianza. Ahora ya lo llama por su nombre.

3\. ¿Tsunami quedó embarazada? Eso no sabría decirlo, sólo con el tiempo lo sabremos. Pero, hay que tener en cuenta el factor Zetsu y Obito. ¿Que pensarán de ella? ¿La consideran una amenaza?

4\. El poder de Natsu. No se debe olvidar que en el incidente de la Torre del Cielo, él absorbió gran cantidad -por no decir todo- de etherion. E Igneel también lo fortaleció, permitiendo que su hijo dominará todos los elementos mágicos.

5\. ¿Konoha? Sí. No tengo opción, la obra original gira en torno a Naruto y su aldea. Eventualmente mostraré otros lugares. Y cómo sucedieron algunas cosas que sólo se han mencionado.

Me despido de mis preciados lectores, no sin antes, recordarles que dejen un review con sus impresiones, dudas, saludos o ideas. Deben saber que de ustedes también sacó mi inspiración para poder seguir escribiendo.


End file.
